Renaissance Of A Darkened Heart
by masen75
Summary: Bella Swan is about to go into the world of Edward Cullen after she graduated from college. This is not your regular love story. Bella and Edward will learn that there is a greater challenge that comes before love: A Darkened Heart. And along with that challenge comes the life and survival of Edward's 3-year-old son.
1. Life is Changing

Hey there!

First time publishing a fic here. First time trying this out. I do not have a Beta cause I'm that new to all of this, so please bear with me while I figure this out lol. Writing this fic has allowed me to step out of my writer's block for a bit so I plan to continue this story. Hope you like it. Dedicate this story to my "clan" I have on twitter/whatsapp and that I'm blessed to have in my life. Love you girls, always and forever. Thanks for supporting.

Disclaimer: I've seen writers include this in their chapters so here it goes. I do NOT own Twilight or any part or character from that beautiful world. Just borrowing their names a bit cause our dear Stephenie Meyer said we could play with them.

"Renaissance of a Darkened Heart"

Ch. 1

"Bella!"

Chimed a high and pleasant voice at the top of the stairs, which I had just managed to go down from while carrying two large sealed boxes and to top it off, my lamp was precariously lacking balance on top of them. I stopped for a moment, taking a much-needed breath since my books had the intent of pulling an absent muscle from my arms at the moment, and before I could turn…

"_Isabella_!"

I turned to see my best friend and _accomplice_ glaring at me and I involuntarily moved the boxes to my left, effectively managing to rest some of the tremendous... _minimal_ weight from my boxes on the stairs. Yes. _Minimal_. As I tried to not pull a sweat from the effort, I also reminded myself that although my books weighted a ton, this was not to be shown in front of Alice or anybody else at the moment for that matter. Well, mostly Alice, she was already glaring at me a bit mad, did I really want to add a complain about the weight of the boxes she had insisted for almost ten minutes for me not to carry? I don't think so. You might not know Alice, but I _know_ her and my dear friend is a force of nature that you only foolishly try to prevent upon any situation. Not to mention the force that she was with people. Alice was extremely good-looking, friendly, high fashion and had a heart of gold. She knew exactly what any girl needed and desired. With the boys, she was charming with her pixie haircut and beauty but fiercely firm in what she wanted. She sensed people in a way I had never seen anybody else do. And she definitely knew me, myself and I. How had I survived the past few years were still a wonder to me but that did not meant I had survived un-scattered, you see, there are other challenges apart from the ones that are mandatory in life, that I learned with Alice early on in our friendship. And I was still learning but gosh, I _loved_ Alice to pieces. Which is how I managed to give a tentative _forgive-me_ smile at my dear friend when I noticed she was still glaring. For someone that was 4'10 tall, she looked awfully threatening at that moment at the top of the stairs.

"Alice…" I finally said. I stopped suddenly whatever I was going to say after that simply because…was it the reflection of the light? Or…no… Alice had silent tears, as she glared with a slight pout giving her away. As I opened my mouth again, trying to ignore the sudden sadness I felt for my friend in order to know what had upset her, my eyes landed on my phone, which was in her left hand. It was then that it clicked. Unsuccessfully I tried to fight off a smile that was threatening to come out.

"Where you lurking into my phone Alice?" I said as I tried to not drop my boxes. The stairs must be flipping me off at this very moment.

"Bella, that has absolutely no correlation with what I just read!" said Alice with a slight wining in her voice.

"Ok so you _were_ looking into my texts then"

"Bella you know that…"

But I didn't get to hear what I already knew from Alice when I heard "Bells!" from a rough and firmer voice that perfectly belonged to my big bear -brother-friend Emmet. He was _huge_ and muscular with black hair and had "sympathetic dimples" in his huge easy-smile, as Alice liked to call them. That killer smile helped him with the ladies and I was immediately immune to it when we first met so we ended up being the best of friends when we were both in high school. He was the big brother I never had.

"Bella", he repeated going down the stairs and shadowing Alice on the way with his 6'5 height passing through, the same height that will shadow my own, 5'4, at any moment, as he kept getting closer. Why was I so obsessed with exact height measurements all of a sudden this morning?

"Let me get this straight," said Emmet as he approached me and with one hand got a hold of my boxes and with his other free hand a hold of my lamp. Damned him and his muscles. Damn books! They _were_ tremendously heavy and as my hands fought to get some circulation back into them, he continued. "I drag my ass all the way to _your_ school, to carry _your_ shit, and you are still carrying _your _shit, what happened to taking advantage of having a boy at hand?"

"Well Em, it _is_ my shit", I said laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"OK, _I _carry your shit, _you_ sit your ass down, I'm gonna get all this into the van" he said as he turned to walk the remainder of the stairs.

"And _I _talk to Bella!" said Alice appearing out of nowhere right in front of me. Her arms were folded in front of her and since she was, two steps above me, overpowering me at the moment.

"You are going back to _Forks_?" said my friend with a strangled tone.

"You make it sound like a disease", I said calmly and rolling my eyes. "Can I have my phone back?" I said as I held out my hand.

"Here" said a petulant Alice looking straight at me. "But you Isabella, will explain what is this _nonsense_, we just graduated for God's sake and we have plans and a business on the way, and you can't possibly _think_ I'm gonna go shopping for Fall clothing without _you_ at any point in the future, God knows _what_ will you consider fashion this time and did I mentioned that my _best_ _friend_ made plans to move in _with_ me! And now you are texting Charlie about going back, why? Do…"

"Alice!" I said stopping her rant, which I could've sworn she didn't even take one breath in between all of it. Another reason of why I loved Alice, well, just when she wasn't ranting like that to me. "Breathe please! I haven't changed any of _our_ plans, I just changed my plans with Charlie, that's all".

"And when were you going to let me know about this?" said Alice after giving a big sigh.

"As soon as Charlie confirmed that he was gonna be home for a few days, he sometimes goes away for fishing trips at the reservation on the weekends, so I just gathered that it was gonna be better to let you know once I was sure about me _visiting_".

"So I lurked into your phone a bit too early" said Alice smiling unashamed.

"I hate to break it you but yes, always, come on" I said slightly shaking my head while going up the stairs. Alice jumped and hugged me on the way. She was back to her hyper-Alice-mode or HAM, as Emmet liked to call it. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Together we reached the top of the stairs and went straight down the corridor to the door of our apartment or what remained of it. What resembled a cozy and friendly apartment with several shades of contemporary art and well-matched furniture in purple, earthly colors and so on, thanks mainly to Alice during these past four years of course, now reflected a deserted island with non descript few boxes on the ground. This was the last trip. Each of us will carry one box and Emmet would take the remaining two and then that door and that part of our lives gone for good. Alice and me turned to look at each other at the same time. In that moment I finally recognized the glistening eyes of my friend, that same feeling she reflected when she had previously been at the top of the stairs, she wasn't crying because of my text but rather of the implications of that pre-last trip I was doing down to the van. This was over. As a knot formed in my throat and I felt a few tears going down my own cheeks, I felt an arm going around me and as another hugged Alice as well. We turned to see Emmet, playfulness gone and an understanding in his eyes, so we both hugged him and let out a big sigh, both of us at the same time. We looked at each other and gave a teary chuckle. Emmet just hugged both of us closer.

Our time as, a Design major (Alice) and a Communications and Business major (me), over. We had survived the University of Washington, now we needed to survive out there in the real world. Well, at least, Alice and me had a plan…

It was almost 4pm by the time we were done taking all of our stuff back to Alice's place. The Cullen Mansion for all intent and purposes, although I still did not want to go in because it will just make the future too real for the moment, we were there. Emmet let out loud and long whistles as he looked from Alice and back to me and back to the mansion. I ignored all of it and arguing our return trip to Forks we went straight into the side of the mansion were they had huge garages. I thought we were just leaving my stuff in there but was surprised when Alice even put her stuff in there as well. After pointing out she can just leave her boxes inside and have time to unpack, she arguedthat while I was gone she needed to decorate both her room…and yes my room. I ignored the implications again and tried to be quick so the people that worked for the Cullens wouldn't fuss over Emmet and me. Alice noted my attitude as she glanced at me and met her stare with mine, we would talk at another time, I knew that much, for now I needed to leave. We finished and after a long hug from Alice, Emmet and I took the road.

Forks, Washington was approximately 3 hours away from our point of departure. I had to try to put Seattle and everything that it represented away for a bit. At least that's what I told myself since I forgot Emmet was in there with me as well.

"So…" Emmet said.

"So…" I replied with a smile. Emmet smiled as well and shook his head at me.

"Not funny"

" I never claimed to be funny…"

"Very funny Bella…"

I stayed in silence as Emmet kept mulling over the obvious. I knew he was deciding whether to keep up with our banter or just go straight into the issues at hand. Or both. Yes. Both.

"So we have at it now or in front of Charlie, you have three seconds..." he said finally.

"Em…" as I looked at him he interrupted me. "1...2…"

"I know who Riley slept with from your ex's…" I said calmly. There.

Emmet just looked at me for a second and then put his eyes back on the road. But he was not done, he tried saying something and then tried again and then we proceeded to go back and forth.

"What? You know?"

"You are such a girl Emmet…"

"Am not! Ok, one thing at a time…"

"Let's talk about Riley…"

"No. First. You."

"You know my mental retention is lacking at the moment…"

"What does that even mean? I knew girls had a smaller brain…"

"Bigger than your penis…"

"Do you want me to pull over right now? I can show you…"

"Ewwww no! No need…"

"Bella…"

"Emmet…"

"Your mental retention?"

"I just graduated so I don't want to think a lot, who knows, maybe by the time we get to Forks I forget about Riley…"

"You won't forget"

"Emmet!"

"I saw how you were looking at that place…" he said tentatively.

I sighted. The Cullen Mansion.

"It's just a lot to take in…" I said finally.

"Why are you stressed about this? You know, the Bella Swan I know thinks everything through and through…"

"I'm not stressed…I'm…I don't know…that's why I really didn't want to talk about it Em, I really don't know what is going on with me…and all of this…" I said honestly.

"And that is why you moved up your trip to Forks…"

"My room was always a great place to think…"

"No! It was a place for you to hide from us! I had to climb that damn tree and risk getting cut by Charlie's gun to take you out!" said Emmet a bit dramatically.

I laughed remembering those times. Well maybe he was not being dramatic, I thought, as memories of him carrying me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes while I kept trying to stay at home by hanging on to the window. Jacob, Angela, Ben and Seth outside waiting and cheering for Emmet to hurry up so we could have fun. Good times.

"You know you could've just gone off with the popular kids, God knows those cheerleaders were after you and you had unlimited access to their parties" I said as I folded my feet under me and relaxing in the seat as the sides of the road took on light shades of green as a representation of the immense vegetation that awaited us once in Forks.

"Nah. I would've never changed hanging out with you guys for those losers. Plus, it gave me a bit of secrecy in front of the girls, win-win my friend" said Emmet laughing.

I just rolled my eyes.

We stayed in comfortable silence for what seemed to be a long time, until Emmet finally spoke again.

"You will have Jacob and me in Seattle if you ever need to escape for a bit you know…"

I smiled. Emmet's family, the McCarthys, had been early entrepreneurs in the late 30's and his family owned shares in an important automobile company. Due to the current economy, his father had started partnering up and doing other smaller extensions of several car businesses. Emmet was now continuing on with the business of the family and had his own business plan for which he had requested to partner with Jacob. Jacob was a brilliant mechanic. I still was not completely sure of what their business consisted off but both of them were moving to Seattle after a year of planning.

"I know", I finally answered. I smiled at Emmet. "Thank you Em"

"This means Football Sundays in Seattle," he said after a pause.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive!"

Emmet just laughed.

"Your…"

"I'm not cooking…" I said rapidly.

Emmet whined. "You want us to starve!"

"You won't starve! Now do you want to hear about Riley?"

"Oh that shit. Yes. But first! Why are you letting us starve?"

I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _

My dad was smirking at me. I thought I had gotten rid of boys making fun of me after Emmet helped me with my bags and left to go home. Wrong. Charlie kept arguing he was _not _making fun of me, I knew better, he was happy I was here. Even, if it was for a few days.

"Bells"…said my dad as he fiddled with the sleeves of his flannel shirt.

I had arrived to Forks barely two hours ago. The pizza had been ready by the time I had freshened myself from the long day. Charlie was showing off his new phone skills with the delivery people around here. At least _he_ was not starving.

"Bellice…"

"It's a new project dad, at the time we thought it was a good name", I said defensively. What? It was a good name. The fact that Alice and me put our names together in order to come out with it was barely the cause of any damage.

"Ok kiddo, so Alice and you have been going at this business for what?"

"Started two years ago, Alice does amazing work…"

"You have a website and a business and you haven't told me any of this why?" said my dad suddenly turning pensive while still staring at me.

"It's not a full on business Charlie, we're barely gonna start on that, it's a website that has been doing good, you know for starters…" I commented playing with a package of parmesan that hadn't been opened.

"So Alice and you are going to see if it's the real thing?" said Charlie completing the sentence for me.

"Yes. Exactly. It's just…" I took a long breath and looked at Charlie, my father and protector. I was so worried about him and made a mental conscious effort not to show this. "You don't have to worry, really, I'm going to stay with Alice for the beginning of this adventure and hopefully things will take off. I know that what you really want to know is if I'm gonna be safe and stuff. But its good, Alice managed to get a business loan and we should be good for the first three months"

Oh yeah. Have I mentioned that my dad does not know the Cullens are loaded with money? Well, he doesn't even know that Alice is a Cullen…for him it has only been Alice, just Alice, since I started my degree. Charlie nodded at me.

"Those first three months are the hardest Bells, I know that much" said my father as he took a sip from his beer. I stared at the R on the side of his beer in order to keep my façade going.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. We're excited and we have a bit of traffic on that website dad, hopefully it will hold for the actual store". I smiled. Well what I thought was an honest smile.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Just being a dad here Bells" he finally said with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders, which I loved. Meanwhile the bottom of his dark mustache was flashing me a bigger smile after I reacted to that feature of him.

I stood up. There was only so much I could take in one day. I went and hugged him.

"Love you dad. Thank you."

Charlie turned a bit red. He was not used to affection. I wasn't either but being Alice's best friend and the receiver of a tremendous amount of affection on her part kind of took that shyness away from me. Well at least with the people I loved.

"Love you too Bells".

"I'm gonna get the dishes and then head to bed", I said as I grabbed his plate and then my own.

"So early? Its barely 9pm"

"I'm exhausted"

"Let me help you with those then"

"No, its just these, could you throw away everything else though?"

"Pizza on the fridge" said Charlie smiling.

"Yes. You know, Emmet spent half the way here trying to convince me to cook for him while in Seattle" I commented while putting the dishes away. It had only been us two so cleaning was easy.

Charlie laughed. "Well you spoiled us a bit Bells, can't really blame Emmet, I keep out of that cause having you drive three hours down here to bring me food is too much".

"I can't believe I end up with such misogynistic men as my family" I said rolling my eyes at him.

Charlie laughed some more. "We love you Bells and by the way", he said keeping out the playful tone. "I'm glad Emmet and Jacob are going to be there for you in Seattle"

"I know dad, just try to keep off the spying games with the boys will ya?" I wiped my hands on the towel next to the stove. And started heading to the stairs.

"We don't spy on you!" I heard him call at the door by the living room.

"Uhmm, I understand _you_ cause you are a cop and my dad but I can still kick Emmet's and Jacob's asses so", I arched my eyebrows at him. Charlie just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. I started walking the stairs and called out a "Night" while heading to my room.

I heard the TV being turned on by Charlie in the living room. Time for the news I thought as I closed the door. I was just not having it today. Making sure I stayed on task before thinking any further, I grabbed my pjs and toiletries out of my bags, and then headed to the bathroom on the hall. Got ready for bed. After twenty minutes I was back, inside my bed, text for Alice letting her know I was safely home done, phone on silent and all my lights turned off. But I knew that sleep would take awhile if it indeed graced me with its presence tonight. Letting one single tear appear from inside of me get away, I let myself wonder over the days to come. There was only a certain amount of time I could run away from reality and that amount of time was in Forks now. I had to make sure Charlie did not notice anything and I had to keep myself in check in order to enjoy these few days I told myself. When the time at the end of this week came for me to go back to Seattle, I needed to have stories of my visit here in Forks and my mulling over my problems didn't qualify as a good topic. It had been hard enough for me to keep all of it away from everybody the past few years and I was still wondering why was this particular time giving me such a hard time on keeping myself on task. I was 22, not a teenager anymore. I placed the blame on the stress of everything and on the changes that I was going through since graduation, which by the way will keep taking place. I could not stop them. I shut my eyes for a bit and turned around to face the wall, trying to will sleep to come and make me forget for a few hours to gain some composure for the week to come.

It was that turning away and facing the right side of my room what kept me from seeing the light coming off my phone screen around midnight. Signaling a text from the person I wanted to never hear from again.

"Bella!"

I heard Alice before I turned to look up and almost got knocked down by her when I stepped out of my truck at the parking lot of CMC (Cullen Masen Corporation). She was so happy and I couldn't help but smile at her, hey, I was happy to see my friend again. The week at Forks had been interesting and not to mention: short. Proof of it was I being back in Seattle on Monday.

"I missed you!" said Alice calling my attention and taking in my appearance. "My brother it's waiting for us. Come on. How was the ride back?"

"A bit hectic, miss you too", I said as we started walking towards the entrance. "Emmet and Jacob rented a U-Haul that charged them an arm and a leg to bring everything to Seattle, including Jacob's bike, I was in between them on the way back cause they wouldn't trust me with Emmet's assistant on his actual car"

Alice laughed. "They just wanted to mess with you, at least you got to spend time with them. I'm sure Jacob was happy".

I rolled my eyes. "They are here in Seattle now Alice, I could've spend time with them in a more open space called apartment".

"That takes away the fun," she pointed out.

"It certainly does," I said as we continued talking about my week in Forks and once we were in I couldn't help but glance around. CMC was impressive on the outside _and_ the inside.

Alice was fussed around as soon as we passed security and we got given badges with a personalized Alice Cullen on hers and VISITOR on mine obviously. As we headed to the elevator I just smiled at her.

"What?" said Alice as I kept looking at her with a knowing smile, "if you must know the whole family has one".

"So the whole family has a Prada purse badge with their name on it…" I kept looking at her.

She finally smiled. "One has to keep style everywhere".

I laughed. I kept making fun of her badge till we reached the 48th floor at CMC. Alice put in a code and as we stepped out of the elevator a stunning blond chick at the elevator welcomed us. This was my first time here at CMC and I seriously considered in that moment if this woman was related to the Cullens. Alice had amazing genes and from pictures she had showed me, so did her whole family.

"Welcome back to CMC Alice and…"

She looked at me looking for my name.

"Bella Swan" I said politely smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you"

"Tanya, is my brother free? We are suppose to meet with him but you know him and his time" said Alice rolling her eyes as we continued and headed toward the right corner were a big door awaited. Was this the only office in this floor?

"No worries Alice, Mr. Cullen is of course ready. He's just in a phone call with some business partners in the East. You know how these things go, Mr. Cullen is extremely busy but go right in. He will see you right away, if I'm not mistaken he should be finishing up that call in the next five minutes", said Tanya as she opened the door.

Alice nodded at Tanya and I followed her inside. Tanya smiled at me before heading out and closing the door behind her. When I turned around I finally heard a quiet velvet voice from behind a chair that was facing away right behind a big and elegant desk. It wasn't until I turned to look at Alice and she addressed two other people inside that I noticed anything else.

"Jerry, Tom, nice seeing you, is my brother almost done?" said Alice smiling at them.

I resisted the snort that was threatening to escape when I glanced at the two muscular guys with huge-dark-black sunglasses. Bodyguards no less it seemed. Alice had an undercover one during our time at UW but these two…_Tom and Jerry_.

"Bella" said Alice smiling. She knew what I was thinking.

_Tom and Jerry_ gave a slight nod to both of us in order to address our presence. I took a long breath and murmur, "those are their actual names?"

Alice nodded and we let out a small laugh, well I thought it was reserved. Cause in that moment I really wanted to say something to _Tom and Jerry_ like…

"Quite a juvenile thing to notice don't you think Ms. Swan?" said the velvet voice.

I froze and looked up finally connecting the voice to the body and that body to Alice's older brother. He was looking right at me. I wasn't sure if I was out of breath for a moment for getting caught making fun of his bodyguards and/or for his utterly and stunning beauty in person. He was incredibly good looking in pictures but it was something else in person. I didn't had much time to really check him out…why was I checking him out? Well, Alice took one for the team.

"I've done the same countless times, haven't I boys?" said Alice addressing Tom and Jerry.

_Tom and Jerry_ nodded.

"You are here on business Alice, just remember that", said the head of the Cullens as he gave a cold stare at me. I cleared my throat and stood straighter, his gaze not giving anything away.

"So I guessed your dealings didn't go well brother", said Alice looking at her brother.

"That is none of your business Alice, when you are here on a professional note that is. So can we cut right in?" said the breath-taking man as he stood up and faced us putting his hands inside the pockets of his suit and looking like he was modeling without effort.

"So you are Swan", he glanced once again at me, "the girl that has been freeloading of my sister for the past few years".

He coldly stared at me and gave a cocky smirk. What did he just say?

"What the…" voiced my friend at her brother.

"You," he kept staring at me, "are under the impression that you will come here and start a business with my sister and that my money will go to you, freely, you hit the jack-pot didn't you Swan?"

I stared at the bastard. Yes. _Bastard_. How could he think any of this? What was going on? Did I need more trouble in my life? It seemed I was staring right at it.

Edward Cullen.

"How dare you Edward?" said an angry Alice beside me. I just heard it cause I just kept looking at Edward. I haven't even met him for ten minutes for God's sake, what is he going on about?

"You want my money sister, you both, that allows me to be honest with your _friend_ over here" he said distastefully.

"I'm leaving Alice", I managed to say finally, and I had no idea what was going on.

"Oh", said Edward smirking at me, "the victim departure isn't it?"

"Edward" warned Alice while she took my arm. "Bella wait please"

I looked at her cause I couldn't keep looking at her brother.

"Alice I barely know your…him, I don't know what's going on but I want to keep respecting your family please, I need to leave," I said a bit hurriedly. It was enough that I was mentally insulting her brother right now.

"No. Bella. Edward is going to apologize and for the love of God tell me how dare you insult Bella when you _don't_ know her!" said my friend looking at her brother with those last words.

I kept trying to leave.

"Let her leave Alice, she will talk and cry to you about this later on today, you and her will be begging for my money by the end of the week", said his cold voice.

"I don't care about your money Edward!" Alice kept grabbing at me.

"There are several credit cards in your purse that say otherwise", he replied calmly.

"That is _my_ money too", said Alice truly mad. "Why are you acting like this Edward? Apologize right this second!"

"Save the theatrics sister, not your money till you are 25 remember? Or longer if I decide so, and now that we got that clear, tell me how much you does your friend plan to get out of this, how much for leaving my sister alone Swan? The smell of money is turning you crazy isn't it?"

My heard snapped in shock at his words and I looked finally directly at him in anger.

"Fuck you!"

And that was the last thing I said as I stomped away from that office from hell.


	2. Apologies and Three People In Bed

Here is the second chapter finally! Thank you so much for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any part or character from that beautiful world that I love. Just borrowing their names a bit cause our dear Stephenie Meyer said we could play with them.

Chapter 2: Apologies and Three People In Bed

…8…fuck...I pushed the button again…9…fuck!

I sighted. Leave it to the stupid-high-rich-maintenance elevator to not be able to go down without a stupid code. I was pissed. Trying to count to 10 was not helping, especially since…this…stupid…button...won't…work…I grabbed at my hair…

That's when I saw Alice coming out and walking fast towards me.

"Bella please wait," she said finally arriving to the elevator.

I was silent cause I just wanted out.

"He…I don't even know what to say…" she looked close to tears.

"Alice, it's fine ok? I just need to leave"

"This wasn't suppose to happen"

"I don't even know what happened in there, please, just…I need to leave"

I kept looking at the button to go down as if it will magically start working. I knew Alice was getting the worst cause that was her brother inside but I really couldn't stand a minute more of whatever happened in there.

"We need to talk"

"No Alice, I need to leave, really, please just let me go," I said desperately. I needed air. I needed to get out f here. Alice looked at me for a long minute, at least that's what it felt like. She came into the elevator and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. She grabbed my hand and looked at me again.

"You'll be ok?" she said worried.

"We'll talk later, I just really need to leave, I'll be at Emmet's", I said quickly and lower than anything I had said in the whole day.

Alice nodded and reassured me with slight pressure in my hand. I nodded at her and she let go to put in the code. She was staying. I was leaving.

I really didn't want to know anything more for the time being I thought as the doors closed.

It had been about two hours since I had left from CMC and I planned to never go back. I texted Emmet and Jacob and learned that both were at a meeting so we made plans to go to eat somewhere so I could meet them there and then head to their apartment. So here we were at Lil Woody's. After two votes from Emmet, and Emmet discarding both Jacob's vote and mine, he decided we would go get some burgers and he argued they had recommended this place. After propping ourselves on a booth, Emmet getting the other side for himself, leaving Jacob and me on the other side of the booth since he insisted that the pretty waitress needed to seat once in while for a bit. The poor girl just blushed as she handed us the menus and took the order for our drinks. Jacob kicked Emmet under the table when he kept asking her what was the advantage of having it cold or hot…the drinks of course he clarified. I just looked away as I tried to kick Emmet as well and tried not to laugh.

"Nice one douche", said Jacob as the waitress left finally to get our drinks, two soda pops and a 'Molly Moon Milkshake' for Emmet.

I opened the menu again and threw a napkin at Emmet while in the process.

"What?" he managed to sound surprised when he looked at me. "I didn't do anything"

"Anything that you don't normally do", completed Jacob and then turned to me. "Fancy anything in there so far Bella?"

I turned to look at Jacob. He was 5'7, black hair, had a warm natural tan to his skin and very humble brown eyes. Our relationship was just what it was as well as our friendship, and I adored him.

"Fancy me Bella?" responded Emmet imitating Jacob's voice.

I threw another napkin at him and Jacob kicked him again while Emmet laughed.

"You know _that's_ what you really wanted to ask!"

"Have you even _looked_ at the titles of these burgers? 'The fig and the pig' burger, 'the New Mexican'?" said Jacob reading off the menu and playing it off.

"Well they look good", I commented cause I was reading off ingredients.

"No Jake, I was checking out the waitress but", Emmet seemed to quickly read the titles and raised his eyebrows. 'I like this. 'The Trotter', hey Bells! This is me, 'big woody' and they got it right cause I have a _big woody_," he said really loud as the waitress was coming.

I just threw another napkin at Emmet while Jacob and me kept laughing at him but he couldn't care less. Emmet was wiggling his eyebrows at the waitress. The poor girl was still blushing.

An hour and a half later we were inside the complex in which Jake and Emmet were living. They had both rented a condo, well Emmet bought it and Jake paid him rent cause he wouldn't hear about living there for free arguing that it was already too much. The condo had three rooms, four bathrooms and a Jacuzzi right outside in the big balcony. Not to mention that Alice had done the decoration during our stay in Forks and the apartment looked nice, well, nice in the guy style of the word. Emmet had literally spent the whole week texting back and forth with Alice and agreeing and declining to pictures of ideas that she would send him. Jacob had just shrugged and agreed to whatever Alice decided. Smart guy.

"Love it", I said as we went to take a seat on the living room. Emmet had left my bags next to the entrance for later. None of them two had asked questions when I asked about staying with them for the night but Emmet did ask about Alice as he turned on the big 42'-inch TV in the living room. "Football friendly" had said Jacob and Emmet smiling.

"So it didn't go that well?" said Emmet as I kept looking at the TV.

"No, not at all. I'm gonna talk to Alice later on today"

Jacob looked at me questioningly but he said nothing.

"It'll be ok Bells, you'll see"

"No Emmet, I think this one is gonna be a bit complicated" I said taking of my shoes.

"I don't like that, so does this mean escape? For tonight at least?" said Emmet looking me straight in the eye. I nodded. "Ok, good"

And escape we did. Well Jacob and Emmet made sure of it.

After letting Alice know through text that I was at their place and calling Charlie to check on him, I was free to have fun with my boys. Loved them even when they were not completely all there in the head when they were together.

"Why would you agree Jake?" I said laughing when they tried to explain their bet for last week. Not that they did one every week but when they did do them it was just beyond me how much trouble they could get into or stupidity according to Charlie.

"He started it!" Jacob pointed at Emmet who was fumbling with his iPhone and checking on something apparently before he opened his mouth without emitting a sound and looking at Jacob.

"Me?"

"You"

"Douche"

"Albino Hulk", retorted Jake.

"You have to stop with that shit," warned Emmet.

I snorted when they started arguing and both of them glared at me.

"I'm not doing this", insisted Jake again looking at Emmet.

"Pussy"

"Douche"

"Black Panther"

"Robin"

"It's Batman, get it right!" said Emmet glaring at Jacob now.

"Hey", I said as I stood up and stood between them and pointed at them, "no superhero stuff". Both of them could get really intense with superheroes.

"Do you like the Green Lantern Bella?" said Jake smiling at me.

"She likes Superman", said Emmet smirking.

"That I do"

"You have to change it someday Bella," said Jake sitting down on the couch.

"She will never fall for that douche"

Emmet laughed as Jacob narrowed his eyes at him.

I took a seat next to Jacob and Emmet turned off the TV with the remote and headed towards the stereo.

"I have a dinner tonight" explained Emmet as he placed his iPod on the stereo, "so we are doing this _before_ I leave"

"Not doing it"

"Did you ask the waitress out already Em?" I asked him not surprised.

"No, she has a late shift _and _she's taken"

Jake laughed. "No Bella, this is entirely business"

"Why aren't you going then?"

Emmet and Jake just looked at each other and I hit Jacob on the arm when it finally downed on me after a few seconds.

"What was that for?"

"You aren't going cause I'm here?"

"I really didn't feel like going Bella", said Jake explaining.

"Jake you don't have to do that" as I looked at him Emmet took a seat on the other couch after putting on one of his many playlists.

"Bells, relax, Jacob didn't want to go, of course one of us needs to stay with you and Jake here offered, it was more my decision than his"

"Emmet" I said sitting back.

"It's ok Bella," said Jacob patting my leg.

"It's more of a making connections kind of meeting, reservation guy over here is too reserve for this meetings still" completed Emmet.

Jacob threw a cushion at Emmet and I looked at them both.

"Thank you, but just this once" I told them both and Jake nodded putting up his hand and crossing two fingers.

"Promise" he responded grinning.

Now it was time for Emmet to hit Jacob with the cushion. I laughed and took the cushion before Jake threw it back and set it on my lap.

"So is any of you two really explaining the bet any time soon?"

Emmet and Jacob looked at each other glaring again. I grinned at them. Loved these two.

Alice called me almost an hour after Jacob and Emmet had explained that they had lost the bet against Seth after not climbing from the highest cliff out there near the reservation were Jacob's family lived. I just stared at them and punched Jacob again in the arm. How stupid could they be? Their team had lost the football game and after a few beers and Seth's cousins flaunting themselves around the place and saying how they had jumped from it countless of times it seemed Jake and Emmet thought they could prove themselves. At the end they didn't go through it, thank God, I had seen those cliffs and they were dangerous but if they didn't jump they had to dye their hair. Who came up with these ideas? You would think they would know how and what not to bet against.

On the phone:

"How are you Alice?"

"Mystified is playing it simple, fuck Bella, I'm just really pissed at my brother right now"

"You don't have to be mad"

"He was an asshole"

"Well yeah but he seems to have something against me, not you, he's your brother, don't fight"

"I don't care if he's my brother, he knows better than this, I cried half of the afternoon out of embarrassment"

"Don't be sad Alice, look I'm sorry I left but I was…"

"Pissed…"

"Yes and well, I barely got here today and I don't know, it feels like I only have long days all of a sudden"

"No, I understand so don't even apologize Bella, this was not in the plan at all"

"Look, I was thinking, today before I met Emmet and Jake that…"

"How are those two?"

"Being their amazing selves," I yelled for the benefit of two boys that I heard still arguing somewhere in the apartment causing Alice to laugh a bit.

"I need to visit them soon, did you get to see all of my work?"

"Its amazing Alice, sometimes I think you should be doing interior design rather than fashion, but then again, fashion is your thing"

"Are you being condescending because of what happened with my brother? Or can I get used to this level of admiration?"

"I might be feeling extra careful and being sensitive with you"

"Fuck, too good to be true"

"You swear like I abuse you"

"Almost"

"Alice"

"Tell me what you were thinking?"

"Oh God, what was I saying?"

"That you need memory pills and that you were thinking before you met up with your boys over there…"

"Shut up! I don't need memory pills" I replied as Alice laughed and I heard something hit the ground. "Alice, I swear these two are gonna destroy the apartment before you visit"

"They better not!"

"Ok, let me tell you before I have to go and calculate damage, I was thinking that we could divide in equal parts the investment for Bellice, and I can get a business loan, want to get together tomorrow? "

"Bella"

"Alice, I'm not going through with what we planned, I can't even see your brother again"

"This was your first time meeting him but still, Bella…"

"No Alice"

"Ok, I'm not gonna get you out of that plan tonight but we _will_ talk tomorrow and set this straight, lunch cause I need to catch up with Rosalie tonight and it might take a while"

"Have fun"

"I will, I need to relax, so do you and you have Jake there so make it count"

"I have a business meeting so they have the apartment to themselves" interrupted Emmet out of nowhere on the other house phone.

"Emmet! How long have you been listening?"

"Calm down Bella, barely grabbed the other phone, I need you in the room"

"So they have the apartment for themselves tonight?" Alice laughed.

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

"Emmet! Hang up!"

"I have Jake on an arm lock on the floor! You need him tonight so you better come!"

Emmet hanged up the other house phone and Alice kept laughing and I could hear she was excited.

"Bella"

"Don't even start, text me the place for tomorrow, have fun"

"You'll be having more fun than me"

"Alice!"

She kept laughing as I hung up the phone.

I walked to Emmet's room and I could hear Jacob's muffled voice when I got to the top of the stairs. Somehow both were now in the corridor that led to the rooms and Emmet, shirtless no less, had Jake in an arm lock. Jake kept trying to kick him and Emmet kept trying to grab at a bowl and from the smell I knew it was the hair dye they had been arguing about earlier.

"Is there sexual tension between you two?" I said while picking up the bowl.

"Bells!" hissed Emmet. "Jake is being a pussy"

"I'm not!" managed to say Jake face down.

"Why are you starting with him?" I looked at Emmet.

"We need to complete the bet"

"Yes but shouldn't you set an example? Shouldn't you be first?"

"That's what I said…ouch!"

Emmet pressed harder on Jake and I shook my head.

"Emmet, I'm gonna put some of this stuff on your hair if you don't let him go"

"No you wont!"

Before I could react fast enough, Emmet stretched his arm faster than I could look down and put his hand in the bowl. I barely managed to hold on to the bowl so that it wouldn't end on the carpet but Emmet had managed to get his hand full of hair dye and tried to land it on Jake's hair.

"Emmet!"

I pushed him and Emmet landed his hand on Jake's back. Landing on his white shirt and Jake took advantage of the distraction cause Emmet was trying to catch me. I wasn't the most graceful person. Jake stood up and kept trying to look at the back of his shirt.

"Look at what you did douche!"

"Bella pushed me!"

"Don't get that on me!" I said as I got up. Emmet had his right hand out of the way shooting up and ended half sitting down with his ass on the back of his feet while he had grabbed me so I wouldn't fall. I had barely grabbed the bowl and a bit spilled on Emmet's chest.

"You ruined my shirt!" exclaimed Jacob.

"Jake…" I started saying as I grabbed him. "Stop moving, you are gonna get it on the carpet and Alice will kill you"

Jake stood still. "Shit"

"Yeah, and Emmet, clean up, that is gonna tint your skin, you are gonna have to wear gloves to that meeting"

"Fuck" said Emmet finally getting up and heading to his room.

"Give me your shirt," I told Jake who was trying to grab the bowl that had I had been barely able to hold. "What?"

"I'm gonna put that away"

"No, give your shirt, you are gonna go put it on Emmet" I knew him.

"He deserves it"

"Your shirt and then you can move"

"But…"

"Jake…"

"Fine, I know you are excited about seeing me half naked"

I punched him in the arm lightly and he laughed while taking off his shirt. He placed it on the hand I was offering at him and he flexed his arm muscle.

"Show off" I muttered as I headed to the stairs.

Jake silently followed me downstairs and kept following me towards the laundry room that was behind a door next to their kitchen. That much I had noticed when I asked Emmet if he was going to send his laundry to get done while in Seattle. Jake had pointed me at the laundry room cause he would do his laundry himself. He showed me where everything was and I gave him the shirt so he could put it inside the washing machine.

"Don't you think is ruined?" he said while glancing at the huge spot and mess that was now his shirt.

"Well, fill up the washing machine, let's leave it in with some detergent and some bleach, let it soak, tomorrow you can decide if it is indeed ruined"

"Ok, sounds good, let me do it, you are still our guest"

I smiled at him and we talked while he maneuvered around the laundry room following my instructions for his shirt.

After that we headed inside, Emmet came down pouting and only with a towel around his waist. All soaked.

"Em you are getting everything wet"

"I decided to go ahead and take a shower but this shit won't come out"

I shook my head.

"That's why you come out almost naked?"

Jake put his arm around me. "If you weren't here he will be fully naked"

Emmet just grinned and then pouted again showing me his hand and pointing at his chest, his skin was all tinted.

"Stop being such a baby" I said pushing him. "Bring me some nail polish"

It was Jake who responded while Emmet just looked at me like I had grown another head. "Do we look like the type to get manicures around here?"

"Crap, ok, put some alcohol or toothpaste"

"Toothpaste?" said Emmet confused.

"Yes, toothpaste and put in some soap as well if you want it to work better. Go! You are getting the carpet all wet"

"Did Alice put you in charge of looking out for the apartment?"

"You guys need to keep it clean!"

"Fine, leaving, that shit better work," said Emmet as he headed back up the stairs.

"Does that stuff you told him really work?" said Jake while he reclined on the back of the couch.

"Yes" I replied as he grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?"

Jake smiled and then we heard the doorbell ring twice.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"We barely got here yesterday", said Jake straightening up and heading towards the door. "Must be a neighbor"

I followed him and Jake opened one of the double doors and I was about to point out that he was shirtless when…

"Yes?" I heard Jake say.

I stood still. Edward Cullen was looking at me. I could barely register that he was right there and I was not hallucinating when Jake spoke again.

"So can we help you with anything?" repeated Jake again.

Edward Cullen kept looking at me and his expression was unreadable. My temper completely flipped the second I finally recovered from seeing him again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed mad as I saw how he glanced at Jacob and sized him up and down for a second. I saw his two bodyguards behind him.

Jake noticing my tone put an arm around me and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

Edward Cullen changed his expression a little bit. I barely noticed.

"Did you follow me?" I said mad at this man that was just standing there.

"I need to talk to you," said his velvet voice.

"Bella, can you explain to me who this is?" said Jake serious.

"We have nothing to talk about, it's fine Jake"

"I need to talk to you" repeated Edward and kept staring at me.

"Bella" said Jake with a warning in his voice.

I sighted while Edward lightly smirked sideways, like he was sensing what I had decided. Edward needed to get out of here.

"Let me talk to him Jake, he is gonna leave right now, I'll explain everything"

Edward just sighted as if he was bored.

I pushed Jake lightly inside. "I'll be right back Jake"

"Bella, I don't like this"

Edward huffed.

Jake just looked at him. "I'll be right here," he said to me but looking at him.

I nodded and headed out closing the door behind me as I stepped out in front of Edward and he managed to get out of the way. When I turned around, he made a signal to his bodyguards and both of them headed near the elevator door and I managed to see that they stood there looking in Edward's direction.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed finally.

Edward kept looking at me, really still.

"Mr. Cullen you have three seconds before I go back inside"

Edward just lightly arched one of his eyebrows.

"Alice is mad at me" he finally exclaimed.

I just looked at him so he would continue.

He just looked at me.

I was getting tired of his silence and his attitude.

"I told her to not stay mad at you, your problem is clearly with me," I conceded trying to find patience.

"That is true," he said "but she is under the impression that I need to apologize"

I looked at him and took a guess from his current attitude. "And do you really want to apologize?"

"No" he said simply.

"Then we have nothing to talk about, I don't know what you are doing here and I don't need your apologies, you are a judgmental asshole, simple as that" I said mad and annoyed.

Edward looked at me and he clearly didn't like his description but I didn't look away. I was more than mad with this man who didn't know me at all.

It looked like was going to say something else but suddenly the door burst open and out came Emmet in a white bath robe and Jacob still shirtless. Emmet went to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay? Jacob said we had uninvited company" he said looking at Edward.

Jacob placed a hand on my arm and I noticed how Edward looked from me to them and put a face of disgust.

"You got a problem?"

"Jake" I warned.

"No wonder you don't want to talk to me Ms. Swan, you are clearly having fun tonight" he said looking at me and then at Emmet and Jake.

Emmet just smiled but not in a friendly way.

"You better get out of here" said Emmet stepping in front of Edward.

I saw Tom and Jerry heading towards Edward and Edward sensed them or something cause he put up his arm with a signal and both of them stopped but kept their gaze on Emmet and Jacob.

"Ok, we are done here, come on" I told Jake and Emmet. I didn't want a fight here.

"I asked you if you had a problem," said Jake looking mad at Edward.

"She clearly doesn't" said Edward looking at me, "sleeping with two at the same time that is and…"

SLAM.

Before Emmet and Jake had a chance to react, I had slapped Edward since I was closer. I was more than pissed, how dare he?

"This is the second time you imply about my life, it is non of your business how I have fun in my personal life, got it?" I said livid.

I felt Emmet pull me and Jake stepped in front and pushed Edward but he didn't get any further cause one of Edward's bodyguards grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Leave him alone!" I said trying to push Emmet but he kept grabbing me.

"You better leave him alone," barked Emmet. "Bella get inside"

"No! Leave him!" I said struggling against Emmet.

Edward just looked at me. I wasn't the only one feeling this way. He looked livid too.

"You better calm down or my men will take both of you down" he said slowly. "I'm going to let your boyfriend go but I don't want any more trouble"

"Coward!" I yelled at him and Emmet kept me tightly against him.

"Get your hands off me!" said Jake finally who had been struggling and grunting while trying to get the bodyguard off him but he was twice his size.

Edward just looked at me livid once more and turned around with his other bodyguard following behind. "Let him leave" He called finally.

The bodyguard let Jake go and threw him on the floor. I pushed against Emmet again and he left me go and I went to Jacob.

"Jake are you ok?" I said looking at him grabbing his neck.

Emmet grunted and when I turned he had punched the elevator door, which was now closed.

"That asshole" he said pushing the button to go down.

"Emmet! Leave it!" I called.

Jake stood up and grabbed at me with one hand and his other in his neck, his voice barely coming out. How hard was this man grabbing at his neck?

"Emmet, leave it, call security" managed Jacob to say.

Emmet came back pissed and waited till Jacob and me walked back inside the apartment and locked the doors before heading to the phone to call security. I took Jacob upstairs to check on his neck.

An hour later Emmet had just left for his dinner. That whole hour I had spent it arguing with him and telling him that Edward Cullen was not coming back. Emmet knew he was Alice's brother apparently so he said he will look for him later and I had to convince him to not go tonight and with the fact that he needed to go to that dinner since Jake was not feeling good. Jacob wanted to join Emmet and look for Edward but I was done with the drama. It wasn't until I threatened them both to leave and go to a hotel, so they would stop acting all impulsive, that they both finally relented. Jacob had reiterated Emmet that he was there and nothing will happen. Emmet had warned security and I sighted as I came in to Jake's room after locking everything, turning off almost all the lights downstairs and got ready for bed. Jacob had taken a shower and I grabbed an ointment that I found in his bathroom to put on his neck, which was all red, at least it will help him relax.

" I think somebody else needs to relax," mentioned Jacob slowly as I put the ointment all around his neck.

"No thank you, I don't want to smell like mint," I said letting out a breath and resting my back on the headboard, since I had turned to tend to Jake, while I placed the cap on the ointment.

"Oh but _I _can smell like mint all over"

"It's not that bad"

"Then put it on"

"Here" I said giving him the ointment "put that away and put your shirt back on"

"No" he said as he placed the ointment at the bedside table and turned to hug me. "I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"It's gonna smell like mint in the morning"

"_I'm _gonna smell like mint, get off me"

Jake laughed. "I've missed you Bella," he said suddenly looking at me.

I stopped trying to get him off me and looked at him while placing a hand on his cheek. "Well, I've missed you too" I said smiling at him.

Jacob smiled big and scoot over handing me one of his two pillows so I could be more comfortable while he was on the other side with his head resting on his arm and looking at me.

"We haven't seen each other much since you were in college," he mentioned slowly and grabbing at my hand.

"Well I'm out so we will have more time"

"I've really missed you Bella, not playing around, really missed my friend, really missed you"

I smiled again and nodded. I had missed this a lot too.

"You miss me nagging at you two?"

"The definition of nagging is Emmet, you take care of us, of me"

"Well that is true, you need to beat his ass next time" I said referring to their little arm lock stunt in the corridor.

Jake laughed. "He had luck on his side this time but not next time, I'm stronger now"

"Are you showing off your new muscle?"

"I've always had muscle"

"You put on more"

"You noticed?" he said smiling and trying to bite my hand.

"Jake!"

"What?"

"Lets go to sleep"

"For old time sake?"

"For old time sake" I said smiling at him and hugging him while placing my head on his chest. "Your chest is too hard now for a pillow" I commented.

I felt the vibration as Jake laughed.

"Whatever, you are gonna end up on with my pillows on the other side of the bed by the morning" he said as he turned off his bedside lamp.

The room got dark and I closed my eyes to try to drift off to sleep.

Long after I heard Jacob's breathing getting deeper and him finally falling asleep, I kept thinking about Edward Cullen and about his odd behavior and his hate for me that seemed unfunded. Although there was something I couldn't deny and it was that he came to talk to me about something but he had been a complete asshole again. Plus he said he didn't want to apologize but then what could he possibly want? How had he gotten Emmet's address? Why would he come? Alice definitely didn't send him, I knew that much but then what? He was definitely interested in Alice not being mad at him though. He had caused all this himself so why come? I tried closing my eyes again but I continued seeing him and above all, his expression after I had slapped him kept hunting me every time I closed them. I sighted frustrated. I kept wondering and I guess exhaustion won finally even if he was still in my mind and even when I was terribly annoyed with him. It wasn't until almost 1AM that I finally fell asleep.

And once again I fail to see my phone vibrating downstairs in response to a call that I really would've picked up if I had not been asleep by that time. I would regret that later.

Author's note: Hope you liked it! Thanks for giving this story a chance to those who are reading it, promise the story will take a different turn as the next chapters come in. These two have been introductory chapters but things are going to really start picking up and we'll have more Edward and Bella and more about those mysterious calls that Bella is getting.


	3. A Turn Of Events and Downtown Melodies

Hi again!

Sorry for the wait on this chapter. There was a bit of brainstorming for the whole story going on this week and a bit busy but hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks to everybody who has left reviews and welcome to the new followers, it means a lot for me that more people are giving this a shot.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any part or character from that beautiful world that I love. Just borrowing their names a bit cause our dear Stephenie Meyer said we could play with them.

Ch. 3 - A Turn Of Events and Downtown Melodies

*Bella*

Somewhere in my unconscious state…

Well maybe not that unconscious cause I was aware of the poking being done to my left side as I buried my head in the pillow I was laying in and tried to tell that person to stop. Not likely.

"Bella" said Jake in a soft whisper.

I just buried my head in more but then I needed to come up for air so I turned left but without opening my eyes as the poking persisted and I grabbed his hand.

"Jake" I said with my voice still half asleep.

"Your phone keeps ringing and Alice already called Emmet cause it's kind of late she says" I heard his voice closer to my ear. "Wake up before I take you into the shower"

"Such a Romeo" I heard my voice a bit clearer while Jake laughed and I hit him with the pillow I had on top of me.

Jake snatched it from me, flopped his head on it while looking at me and I closed my eyes again.

"Didn't I tell you? You were going to end up with all my pillows on the other side of the bed"

I laughed and he continued making little circles in my back. "You owe me a shower"

I looked at him and placed my hand on his face. "You love that I steal your pillows"

Jacob rolled his eyes and as he got up from the bed he took all the covers.

"Hey!"

"I don't want to get murdered by Alice"

"Wow, you and Emmet are truly afraid of her"

Jacob laughed as he opened all the blinds. "Well let's say we got to know your friend in a week, an _intense_ week, I'm gonna go ahead and make breakfast, hurry".

I laughed at Jacob while he got out of the room as I stretched myself on the bed and finally got up to look for my toothbrush, a change of clothes to take a shower and my phone.

Around 1pm, I was exiting my truck a block away from Shiro's as Alice had decided that she wanted to have some sushi and this place was the best. Shiro's was a place that we visited a lot while in college, especially when we wanted to get away for lunch, which was quite often since it was only 15 minutes away from campus. As I went in, I spotted Alice who was already waiting for me since she had called to make a reservation because it was lunch hour and it was always busy. I headed her way and she half smiled, which was not good.

"Hey" she said sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said as I hugged her.

I sat down and wondered why was she looked sadder than yesterday and I hadn't even mentioned that Edward had visited the day before. If I could call that a visit I thought silently while I kept waiting for Alice to explain.

"Well things haven't been going that good Bella"

"Have you talked to Isaac?" I said trying to distract her a little bit.

Isaac was our 'assistant', we met him in our third year one day while we were trying to figure out the design for Bellice and Isaac, a freshman with thick glasses at the time, just sat down at our table and started talking about options. Alice and me had stared at him and smiled, he blushed horribly (worse than I do) and after a few seconds it all clicked. Isaac, who became an important part of Bellice and our lives, apologized during our graduation this year for just butting in into our conversation that one time, which of course resulted in hugs and tears from the three of us. He was still attending UW and although he was barely a junior this year, he was a genius that we loved and who had a passion for Bellice. Not to mention, that due to graduation arrangements and the stress and perks of moving out, my trip to Forks, and so on, he had been taking care of Bellice and its local online traffic for the past few weeks. We owed him big time and the last time he texted me, while I was in Forks, he added to the list a dozen of free donuts delivered weekly for when business started and a boyfriend.

"I have, there were quite a few orders this past week and some girl asked about our coming soon Bridal section," she said sighting.

"Should we tell her 'Coming Soon' on that section has been up since Bellice started?"

Alice laughed a bit.

"No, we won't, I'm going to send her an email because if she is _as_ interested as Isaac made her emails to be, then we have our first potential customer for that section"

"Special treatment, I like that, it would help us with our customers, I need to look into the scheme for the section. We need to open that soon and…."

"Bella"

Alice looked at me and I knew that I couldn't possibly stretch this any longer, failing today on trying to distract her.

"I know Alice but we can start thinking about new options," I said referring to the current financial situation that we were trying to resolve.

"No and don't hide things from me, I know Edward visited last night"

I looked at Alice.

"Emmet"

"Yes, you know that boy considers you his sister, he gave me an ultimatum of sorts regarding my dear brother and his lack of manners"

"I'm going to kill Emmet"

"I needed to know"

"I know Alice but not right now, not while you are like this with your brother"

"You are too nice with my brother"

I sighted.

"Alice, I don't know your brother, and yes," I admitted as I felt Alice studying me. "I didn't like his visit but you really shouldn't stay mad at your brother because of me and he mentioned that you were still mad at him"

"That's right"

"He's worried about that"

"If he cared enough, he wouldn't be behaving like this"

"Well…"

" I asked for your help"

"Did he want you to study something different? I never asked you this Alice but I don't know, I was thinking about that yesterday"

"No, that has nothing to do with it, he has supported me in this decision every step of the way" said Alice quickly.

"Then I don't know," I said quietly out of options.

Right then, we had to stop our conversation for a bit as they served our food, which consisted of Kinpira, a Salmon Skin salad, and a Shiro's roll along with two cokes.

"Thank you" I said to our waiter as I placed the straw on my drink.

"I just ordered our basics, did you wanted some Miso?"

"No, this is great"

"Good then, so going back to business and about that _loan_"

"I'm not accepting your brother's money"

"Bella!"

"Don't be like this"

"It's my money!"

"Well, that is between you and him but on my behalf, I've thought about some options"

"This is so not necessary"

"It is"

"It isn't"

"Alice, are you going to listen to what I have to say?"

"Ok, I will but I already have a plan B" she said finally smiling.

"You do?"

"I do but let me hear your plan"

I looked at Alice a bit skeptical over the plan B part but decided to go right ahead and explain the options that I had thought about. I really needed to start working and Bellice was a good project, especially with the way the market was nowadays. I needed this and I decided to make it work. Life needs its obstacles right?

*Rosalie*

I rolled my eyes as the bodyguard tried to make conversation with Nathan once _again_. Sincerely it surprised me how new this guy was for all intent purposes and I will have to talk to Edward about his agency. We were indeed in the back of a luxury SUV Navigator but that did _not_ mean that we were in some sort of family trip for them to be trying to get close to Nathan who was barely 3 years old for God's sake, plus they had been warned. I sighted and smiled proud at Nathan who kept staring at the window and not paying any sort of attention to this guy, and took some time to look at him while he wasn't noticing there sitting on his car seat. Nathan Anthony Cullen was my nephew and he was unique at his very young age, proof of this was the file that I was holding in my lap in a manila folder with the documents from the psychologist and pediatrician visit this morning. Nathan was a very handsome boy with light cobalt blue eyes, his skin as white as all of us Cullens, and he was Edward's vivid image. Except for his straight hair, unlike Edward's, which was straight but spikier, and a handsome mess according to his ex-girlfriends, and his nose, those were traits from his mother. The color of his eyes was a mix I presumed.

And Nathan was still silent.

I sighted cause I knew he was not thrilled to see Edward. We were entering the parking structure of CMC when I received a text from Alice that caught my attention. "_Leaving the house today, I'll explain later, how was Nathan's appointment?" _I felt my eyebrow rise as I read it, was this my little sister's plan B? She had explained to me some incident with her best friend and my brother that had taken place the day before but I had been a bit occupied with Nathan's paperwork, my pedicure, and my last date to really pay attention to that particular argument. Alice and Edward were always having arguments and maybe him and me will be the same if it wasn't for the fact that I helped him so damn much with Nathan. I loved my nephew. I replied to Alice letting her know that we will talk later about the appointment.

"Ms. Cullen, we have arrived," said the new guy a bit later.

"Ready to see your dad Nathan?" I said as I turned to put on his black blazer that he was wearing today along with a blue dressing shirt and jeans, as he looked at me and nodded.

We got off the SUV with our bodyguards hot on our tail, they better be I thought and went inside CMC. After many "How are you Ms. Rosalie?" and people gushing over Nathan we finally reached my brother's floor. Nathan was in my arms when Tanya came over to us wearing a huge smile.

"Nathan! You've gotten so big", she said trying to get him to smile.

"Hi Ms. Tanya", replied Nathan shyly.

"He just keeps getting handsomer, like his daddy", said Tanya enthusiastically.

"He's a Cullen," I told Tanya. The bitch better be done with her moves, condescending is not going to get you into my brother's bedroom I thought. "Did you let Edward know that we were coming?"

"Yes I did Rosalie, but you know how busy he is and he said that he needed to take a call before seeing you both, would you like to take a seat, Rosalie wait…"

I was already walking towards the office. Damn Edward and his business meetings or calls that were more important than his son. I didn't know what I'll be walking into but regardless, I went right in to find my brother talking to some guy, a videoconference this time I thought smiling. I could hear him debating on prices.

"Hi Edward" I said as we came into view. I turned a bit to Nathan who looked a bit apprehensive so I put him down. "Go and seat on that chair Nathan please"

"What are you doing here Rosalie?" said my brother's hard voice as he looked at me in disbelief.

"Mr. Cullen, we can come back to this later" said Mr. Something over on the computer immediately looking at both of us.

"Mr. Huang, this is my sister Rosalie, give me a minute" said my brother with a light warning stare. "Rosalie, you both need to let me finish this, did I not make myself clear Tanya?"

Tanya gave Edward an apologetic look and then I turned back to Edward.

"This is about Nathan, you better hung up," I said as I waved the folder in front of him.

Edward looked at me and then turned in Nathan's direction. Nathan was looking at his shoes or the floor, and I couldn't really pinpoint which of those two.

"Mr. Cullen", said Mr. Huang once again.

Edward frustrated passed his hand through his hair and turned towards the screen. "Mr. Huang, it's a 24% profit which I'm offering, no less and no more, let your lawyers know about this and my secretary would send you the contract"

Mr. Huang nodded not too happy and the screen went blank.

Edward removed his suit jacket as he turned towards his seat behind his desk and looked at me.

"Tanya, send Mr. Huang's contract and close that damn door"

Tanya nodded and left in a hurry. I just kept staring at Edward.

"Well", he said.

I looked at him and disbelief and pointed with my head towards Nathan. I didn't want to pronounce out loud that Edward had forgotten to address his son. That would do no good to Nathan. Edward sighted.

"Nathan", he said quickly. "Come here please"

Nathan got up and walked towards his dad not so sure about his mood. Great Edward I thought, just what he needs.

Edward pushed his huge office chair back a bit so that he could face Nathan who was already by his side.

"How are you?" said Edward taking his hand.

"Good" replied Nathan quietly.

I watched the exchanged in silence. They exchanged a few more words and then Edward picked up the phone to let Tanya know to escort Nathan outside of the office while his bodyguards looked over him so that him and me could talk I guess. As much as I hated the arrangements, I needed to talk to Edward and Nathan did _not_ needed to hear about his appointment.

"Aunt Rose" said Nathan when Tanya took his hand to take him outside.

"I'll be right out Nathan, won't take long okay?"

Nathan nodded and let Tanya lead him outside. Once the door closed, I took a seat in front of Edward's desk and tossed the folder in his direction.

"I don't have time for this Rose" said Edward curtly.

"You don't have time for your son Edward, I know this" I said irritated.

"Well, could you fucking explain the damn file and get on with it?"

"No need to get that fucking attitude Edward"

"Rose, I was in a middle of something important"

"This is more important"

"We will discuss this over dinner"

"I don't think so"

"I'm not asking you Rose, I'm letting you know that…"

"That you don't want to hear about it," I said raising my voice. "You never want to hear about what happens to him"

"That is not true"

"The hell it is, you _don't_ care, why do you think I came all the way over here?"

"I'm not doing this right now Rose"

I stood up indignantly. "You could've told me this so that I will not waste my time ruining your business meeting"

"I indicated that you both needed to wait outside" he said angry.

"Again, you could've damn told me that you were going to be like this again"

"Rose, I didn't wanted to make a scene in front of Nathan"

"Surprise you even care," I said taking my purse.

Edward passed a hand through his hair frustrated once more and looked at me with disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that Edward. If you are going to ignore it, fine…"

"I have business meetings _all_ day today, I can't concentrate if I'm fucking thinking about Nathan"

"Like I said Edward, it's fine, oh, and just so you know, Alice is leaving the house today. So have fun over dinner when you let down one more member of this family and congrats cause you've managed to let down every single one of us it seems"

Edward just stared at me and looked away mad.

I left immediately after that and picked up Nathan outside. We were going home.

*Bella*

We were back at the apartment later that afternoon for Alice's official visit as she called it. Jake had given me his keys this morning since he was going to be running errands with Emmet and then back again to the apartment since their office was the current office set up that Alice had done for them in one of the rooms. After our lunch, Alice had send one of her bodyguards to get some of her stuff from her house. I was too surprised at Alice after she told me that she was moving out, and doing this and that outside while I tried to convince her to think this thoroughly had not worked at all. Now we were at the apartment for the visit and cause Alice wanted to stay here for the night and that was up to Emmet and Jake.

"My pixie hobbit" boomed Emmet's voice along with his laughter once he saw us coming in to the office. I went to join Jake on the couch while Alice went over and smacked Emmet.

"What was it that you called him the other day?" said Alice looking in Jake's direction while holding Emmet's hair.

"Hey that hurts," said Emmet picking her up on his shoulder while getting up.

"Emmet!"

"Hold on tight," he said to Alice.

Jake laughed and I just looked at him. He knew what I was asking.

"It's a model for an engine," he explained to me. "We took a break but I've been working on this for a bit, look" he said placing the laptop on my lap and scooting over on the couch to the part in the middle were I was sitting.

"Bella" called Alice who was still hitting Emmet on the back.

"Albino Hulk, Alice" responded Jake laughing while Alice looked like a doll perched on Emmet and I probably looked the same when he did that to me but when I wasn't the person up there, it looked like fun from this side.

"Let me down Albino Hulk!" said Alice with a warning.

Emmet laughed. "Give me permission to call you pixie hobbit"

"Never!" chimed Alice's voice as she tried to maneuver her way out. Thank God she was wearing pants and not a skirt. "And I'll never decorate _anything _else for you"

"You will"

"Emmet" I warned.

"What? Bells you didn't even said hi"

"Put Alice down and come and say hi"

"You just came in, to my apartment", he argued.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back to Jake and his laptop. Jake started explaining some car terminology that I had no idea what any of it meant but it made him happy so I listened. A few minutes later I heard Emmet howl in pain and before I had a chance to turn, Emmet was making its way next to me on the couch and Alice was fixing her hair and clothes and smiling. I smiled and looked at Emmet who took a seat on my other side and hugged me.

"Hi" I said to Emmet and removed myself from the hug to look at where he was grabbing at his arm.

"She pinched me, hard" he said complaining.

"Em, Alice is going to think you are five"

"Almost six", said Jake laughing.

"She started," said Emmet simply. He had no shame. "How was your day?"

I looked at Alice who was now sitting on one of the chairs in front of one of the desks. "It was fine but we need to talk to you both"

Jake looked at me and he put the laptop away.

"Can you finish showing me later?" I asked looking at Jake because I had just stopped him in the middle of his explanation thanks to Emmet sitting next to me.

"Yes, now tell us," said Jake sitting down again.

I looked at Alice because I was still not sure were this was going. Alice smiled at me and rapidly stood up, a glint in her eye and I knew her Aliceness was coming out full force if denied.

"I want to move in with you guys," said Alice as if it was the most obvious thing to tell Emmet and Jake, I looked at them both and they looked dumbfounded.

"With us?" said Jake.

"Of course" said Alice confidently. "Just till Bella and me find an apartment, tomorrow early we are going to go apartment hunting"

I looked at Alice. Bella, that was I, didn't know we were apartment hunting.

"Alice?" I said trying to find out were this was going.

"Bella we need a place, sooner or later and I love how I did this office for Jacob and Emmet, we have one at home too, why not us? It'll be great!" she said excitedly. Emmet who had been listening intently finally voiced his thoughts.

"Well, if it's till you girls get a place, its fine, I don't have a problem, and Bells, you know this will always be your place too, I was thinking about _where_ to put you pixie ho…" Alice looked at Emmet. "Okay shorty, sleeping arrangements, that's all, but I can stay on the couch tonight"

"Em" I started to argue but Alice interrupted me.

"There can be a boys room and a girls room, as silly as it sounds, just for the time being, Edward will kill me if I go to a hotel and I'm sure Bella wont mind us sharing a bed…"

"I think Bells and Jake _might _have a problem, unless Bells here doesn't mind sharing," said Emmet laughing and I punched him in his arm. "What?"

Jake and I just stared at Emmet for a second before…

"_Oh_, Bella I didn't know you and Jake," said Alice smiling.

I sighted. "Alice"

"Hey, don't get all complicated" said Emmet interrupting, "these two are still figuring out each other Alice"

"Douche" said Jake as I punched Emmet again.

"What are you doing?" I said I looked at him. He gave me his innocent look, sure.

"Okay, so I stay on the couch" said Emmet getting up, " and shorty here can stay in my room tonight, I'm gonna go and make some calls before I get more abuse from you two"

I rolled my eyes and Jake just sighted next to me. Emmet looked at everything in a very simple way I reminded myself, enough thinking inside that I didn't notice Alice was quietly sitting on the chair and looking at us both.

"What?" I said.

Alice looked at me and smiled and I knew what that smile meant and no, I wasn't having this conversation right now and not here in front of Jacob.

"Jake" I said turning to him, "can you finish showing me your model? Please?"

Jake understood and nodded getting up to get his laptop. I looked at Alice and kept smiling.

"Oh Bella", she said still giving me her mischievous grin. "I'm going to get some water, I'm sure Emmet can show me, you two have your moment"

I rolled my eyes at Alice while she got out laughing a bit. Jake had already pulled up the file on his laptop but when I turned he was looking at me.

"You know this is between you and me right?" he said really low and sincere.

"I know Jake, it's just that…"

"I don't mind their little games," he said taking my hand, "I know where I stand with you, and don't mind them"

I wonder if Jake knew better than me where we stood exactly. I sighted and nodded placing my head on his shoulder.

"Show me", I said.

Jake started explaining his model once again for the engine he was building and I listened trying to relax for a bit. Later I will have to go and talk to Alice about Jake and about the apartment hunting that was not currently on my plans or budget.

Things were back to normal later on that night. I cooked pasta, lemon spiced chicken and veggies for dinner. Which by the way kept me busy enough that Alice decided to help instead of questioning me about Jake and I suspected it was for her benefit so that I will not object to the apartment hunting part which we had not discussed. All this while we listened to Band of Horses' latest album, since I had stolen Emmet's iPod from him till I could download it to my own.

Now, with the four of us at the table eating and sharing stories, yes, things did feel back to normal, well a new normal that was beginning to form.

"You three were crazy", said Alice laughing.

"We could be consider boring compare to you my friend", I said smiling at her and with good reason. She lived in a _city_, an actual city during her high school years.

"We lived in Forks Alice and well I lived in a reservation, so just consider these two," said Jake pointing at me and Emmet, "the crazy ones"

I just narrowed my eyes at him and Emmet laughed.

"Sure Mr. I-go-to-school-on-the-reservation-so-I-skip-school" I said in disbelief, "you were all cool there with your bike"

"That was true, he would go and pick Bella up, I had my Jeep and we will go and try to have some fun within our limited choices," said Emmet backing me up.

"That barely happened"

"Sure" I said rolling my eyes.

"So who was the popular one?" said Alice while drinking some of the wine Emmet had taken out. "I know Bella lived at the library but apparently had a double life she didn't tell me about"

"I didn't"

"She did," said Emmet and Jake at the same time.

I narrowed my eyes at them.

"I was in charge of getting these two out of trouble and fixing their mess"

"Who did she tell you?" asked Emmet knowing I had told Alice a lot about them.

"You" answered Alice.

Jake nodded.

"I was not that popular"

"Stop being so modest Em", I said trying to grab some more veggies from the center of the table but Jake beat me to it and passed them to me.

"He was popular," commented Jake, "and I apparently was a bad boy because I rode a bike around Forks whenever I went, actually Emmet and me became friends because he defended me in front of their principal"

Alice just smiled. "Lame" she said simply, "I mean is nice that you defended him Emmet, that's good but the principal and those type of stereotypes are just old school"

"Our school had different ideas, I was on detention for a week and Bella joined me like halfway through it" said Emmet smiling.

"More like the next day" I said smiling too.

"Why?"

"I was _so_ mad that Emmet was in detention for defending Jake, the day after I went to the principal and started this whole argument, which landed me in detention eventually"

"We had fun in detention though" said Emmet laughing. "I got one more week cause we will literally open the window and let Jake inside cause he felt bad we were in detention, during lunch and after school"

"That sounds brutal," commented Alice. "But I'm glad a friendship came out of that, I thought you two were friends cause Bella knew Jake since she was little"

"No, Jake couldn't stand me for a while," said Emmet bumping fists with Jake.

I rolled my eyes and Jake just hugged me.

"Jealous Jacob?" said Alice guessing.

"I was _not _jealous"

"Jake" I said looking at him.

"You were! He didn't want to share her," said Emmet loudly, "and I had so much fun mocking him, well Ben and me cause when Bells got to the school, she was hanging out with Mike…"

I made a noise. "Don't remind me"

"So she had to hang out with the cool kids," said Emmet stating his obvious, "and Jake used to hang out with her after school cause she didn't know a lot of people there"

"You got there junior year right?" asked Alice and I nodded.

"Then Ben and I used to take turns pretending to woo Bella in front of him and he will get _so_ annoyed, the one that will get pissed used to be Mike"

"Mike was the annoying guy"

"Yes Alice, horrible, it was literally argument after argument wherever we went" I said remembering the embarrassment of those situations. Mike was literally like a puppy running around Jessica and me at the same time. Angela had the theory that he was trying to get one or the other and did not really care which but it was high school after all.

"So Bella had all the school boys following her" beamed Alice.

"No" I said before these two, Jake and Emmet, left me as the muse of the school, which I certainly wasn't.

"You did Bella", said Jake.

"Not true"

"Yes"

"No"  
"You did"

"Did not"

"Now kiss," said Emmet in his booming voice interrupting out banter and he laughed while I narrowed my eyes and threw a napkin at him, Alice kept laughing.

Emmet continued to share stories while I tried to eat half of my plate at least, it seemed dumb but cooking really took a toll on the appetite of the cook and I kept playing it safe just eating vegetables. Jacob shook his head at me cause he knew what I was doing but I was having a relaxed dinner so I was taking my time as Alice started sharing her side of her high school year's stories which I knew by heart. Alice basically spend all her time escaping her bodyguards and trying to have an actual high school relationship with Austin, this dark hair and sexy ass boy, as she described him, that she liked at the time. Which was of course complicated and impossible since according to Alice, Edward was just not having. My phone vibrated in the middle of Emmet arguing with Alice that Austin was just a popular kid with no essence and he was _not_ that type of guy in high school even though they both were captains of the football team and had tons of girls around them at all times. I rolled my eyes at them both before I zoned them out a bit to focus on my text.

"_Getting tired of you ignoring me Isabella_", read the text.

I gulped as quietly as I could once I saw who the text was from and resist the urge to fidget nervously as I tapped the button for the front screen on my phone just in case Jake tried to read since he was sitting really close. Tired of feeling ignored? I thought. That was the understatement of the year, _I_ was tired of this but I simply could not ignore and they knew that. Jacob glanced at me while he helped himself to a second portion and I shook my head. Fine. Everything is fine I lied and as if Jake sensed my uneasiness he grabbed my arm and smiled and I forced out a smile so that he will get back to eating. Once I was sure he was busy cutting a piece of chicken on his plate, I went back to my text, glad that Emmet and Alice were too wrapped up in their argument which I was not sure if it was the same or a new one to be honest and quickly replied.

"_I'll call you tomorrow. Been busy but haven't forgotten._"

I locked my phone and visibly jumped when I heard the doorbell ringing right at the same time.

"Bells, are you okay?" said Emmet glancing at me while he got up to get the door.

Jake took my hand while Alice looked at me as well.

"I was just thinking about stuff, zoned out for a bit, and that", I said as the door bell rang again, "startle me, that's' all"

"I'll get it" called Emmet as he made his way to the living room.

"Its probably one of the bodyguards bringing in my stuff" said Alice.

"You texted her right?" I said remembering that she told me that her older sister, Rosalie, had to put her bag together cause Alice was Alice with her stuff.

"Probably", she said getting up as well. Jake nudged my side.

"Are you okay? You are all jumpy, come on" he said as he tagged me along.

"We are not done eating"

"From what you've told me, Alice probably has a thousand bags for one night"

Jake smiled and I shook my head because it was a possibility but as we went to the living room there were not a thousand bags but rather someone else.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Alice say to Edward.

Yes. Edward Cullen was once again at the door, same stare as yesterday. I stopped next to Emmet with Jake behind me and rolled my eyes when Edward gave me an odd look of what seemed grimace when he noticed I came in to the living room. It was still the mystery of the century why he hated me so much or why he couldn't stand me even after I had already stated I was not accepting any of his money even if it was a loan or Alice's money technically as well.

"You have no reason to be here," said Alice to her brother while she crossed her arms in a defensive way.

"You are here," said Edward simply.

Emmet was about to say something but I stopped him by nudging him because this was between Alice and Edward. I knew this "staying over" plan was going to be a problem because Edward, from what little I had seen of him, seemed to be one of those guys that couldn't take 'no' for an answer and that was used to getting his way. I still remembered the look he had given me when my hand landed on his cheek for his bluntness and desire to comment on my life. And I was about to tell Emmet and Jake that we should move somewhere else so they could talk privately when I did a double take.

Edward had glanced at me for what seemed like a few seconds but I had been wrong about him having the same stare as yesterday. It was nothing like yesterday. To my better judgment I stared at him while he talked in a hushed voice to Alice, what exactly were they saying was unknown to me because Edward's eyes and appearance had me somewhere else. Let's make this clear, Edward was in fact very, _extremely_ good looking, that much I noticed when I met him in person but his attitude quickly interrupted me but by now I was used to his distaste for me and it seemed I was noticing other stuff. Or was I just imagining things? He had no jacket and his wine color tie was a bit loose on the knot. He looked stressed but it was barely something you could notice because you had to be really looking at him and his eyes like I was at the moment. There seemed to be anxiety in his cold stare and there was a bit of softness now that he was talking to Alice but there was something wrong with him.

"Bella" I heard Jake calling.

I turned involuntarily and when I turned back, Edward had passed a hand through his hair, as if exasperated. I wanted to caress his hair. _What? Excuse me?_ I said to myself.

I blinked as I felt an odd sensation downtown.

"Anybody feel there has been too much going on in this apartment lately?" commented Emmet loudly.

Edward turned to look at Emmet and the bit of softness was out the door and I didn't know why his stare was unsettling to me.

"Edward just leave" said Alice sighting and continued, "do you have my stuff?"

"I do have your bag but Alice," said Edward looking pointedly at her, "can we please just talk this over?"

"Are you going to give me my money?" insisted Alice.

Edward seemed to be debating.

"Okay, Alice, we'll leave you alone with your brother, Jake, Emmet" I started to say so we could leave but Alice interrupted.

"You don't need to leave Bella, and you Edward, I'm staying here till I can get my own place"

"You are not doing such thing," said his sharp voice.

"I'm way too old for you to be making these kinds of scenes," replied Alice simply.

"You are still under my care and you don't even know them," said Edward looking at us with distaste once again.

Emmet huffed. "If you don't like us why do you keep visiting Mr. Stick-up-my-ass?"

Jake snorted and I just looked at Emmet. What in the…

Alice laughed. "Good one Emmet" said Alice proudly. Emmet just smiled at her. "And let me tell you this brother, _you_ don't know them and since you insist on judging before even _getting_ to know them, I'm moving out. I have my own plans and if you won't support me then I'm out of that house, as much as I like shopping, I want to make something out of my life, and guess what? _They _support me, particularly my best friend Bella whom _I _asked for help with the business. So, where is my bag?"

We all stood silently watching Edward visually about to loose it seemed and more than exasperated.

"Fine" he said really quietly and I looked at him surprised.

"What was that?" said Alice.

"I said _fine_" he said with a hard tone, "you stay here if you want for today, but you return home tonight or tomorrow and I expect both of you in my personal office, early, I'll call Jasper to get everything together for _Bellice_"

I just stared at him with my mouth possibly hanging open.

"Thank you Edward!" said Alice jumping and hugging her brother which by the way she could just as well be hugging a stone cause Edward remained motionless and his cold stare kept up and looking right at me.

"This just gets better," said Emmet sighting and looking at me.

I shook my heard. "Bella" said Jake but I stopped him.

"I'm not going tomorrow," I said as everyone looked at me. Particularly Edward, if stares could kill I swear but I was not backing up.

"Bella" said Alice confused.

"Alice, I still have to see about my part of the loan, we agreed to this"

"But Edward is going to let me take my money for it, you can pay me later"

"No Alice, it's just not going to work like that," I said getting exasperated under Edward's stare and trying for Alice to understand.

But before Alice could retort and Emmet or Jake reacted it seemed Edward had reached its limit because he made its way over to me with his cold stare, his walk unwavering and I took involuntarily a step back.

Emmet and Jake stepped in front of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Jake mad.

"I need to speak to Bella," said Edward coldly.

"Guys…" I said cause I recognized Emmet and Jake's stance "please"

"It doesn't look like you want to talk," said Emmet serious.

"Edward" said Alice with a warning but a warning for what I had no idea.

Edward kept looking at me.

"We are either talking here inside or outside, you decide" his tone was final.

I just looked at him dumbfounded for a moment and I was about to tell him that with that awful attitude he could talk to his ass all night for all I care but I didn't want a fight between Emmet, Jake, Edward and the bodyguards that were surely waiting outside. Edward simply seemed like one of those power people who did everything to get his way. Well, except with Alice it seemed but I was not accepting his money. Yes. Pride was eating me.

"Fine" I said not too happy either.

"Bells" warned Emmet.

"Could you guys please let me talk to him? Clearly he has an issue with me personally" I said as I looked at them three.

"Fine then" said Jake understanding, thank God, "we'll be right outside"

"What? I'm not leaving her with the stick-up-my-ass guy over here"

"You should seriously watch what you say," said a known cold tone by now coming from Edward.

"What?"

"Its Cullen" he said again glaring at Emmet.

"You are in my house, I can damn well call you whatever the fuck I want, are you going to call your nannies that are waiting for you outside?" said Emmet mad walking towards him.

Edward took a step towards Emmet but Alice went to stand in front of him and Jake grabbed Emmet.

"Em, please" I said grabbing his arm as well.

Emmet looked at me and I was sure he was debating what to do but he knew I would be mad if he did any of the options that were surely a possibility for him at the moment. But I was not a little girl anymore and these two needed to step back a bit even if Edward seemed to be loosing his temper more and more and looked like he wanted to personally kill me. Jake helped out and after pushing Emmet towards the door and away from Edward, he looked back once again.

"We'll be outside, come on Alice" said Jake as he opened the door and led Emmet outside.

Alice sighted and looked at her brother. "You better behave," she said going outside with both Emmet and Jake.

The door closed and that last click was the last thing I heard in the next minute. I walked towards the opposite wall of where Edward was standing and faced him, once again waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to say privately. Another moment passed and I was fed up with this.

"Are you going to talk or you just plan to disintegrate and pulverize me with your stare?" I said exasperated.

Edward seemed surprised at my sudden outburst and his hands showed clenched fists for a moment and then he relaxed his hands but his stare was cold and hard. I tried to keep my pose cause his voice. His damn voice and his eyes were doing wonders downtown. Not the time Swan, I thought.

"You will accept my sister's money," he said once again with his final tone. Not likely.

"I'm not and I thought you said that was your money," I said defiantly.

Edward looked taken aback for a moment. His temper was still up and I didn't know him but he looked extremely tense. He said something under his breath and before I could react he made his way over to me, unwavering and determined. What came next happened too fast.

"What…ahh" I felt how he grabbed both of my hands and placed them against the wall. I was in shock and before my mind or body could elicit any kind of reaction he shushed me.

"You better keep quiet," he said with his eyes finally giving in to a glint of emotion while staring at me but it was pure anger, "you will accept my offer and make my life easier than it currently is. It is dangerous for reasons that don't pertain you but surely pertain to me for Alice to be out of my jurisdiction. Take it as a loan, you can even have interest, you can have whatever the hell you damn want but you _will_ help me with this, I apologize if I took it the wrong way when some random girl wants to start a business with my sister, I don't know you, you don't know me, but we need to make this work. And you will abstain from your promiscuous activities while she stays under this roof"

I had been struggling to get out of Edward's grasp on me while he said all this quickly and clear and I could do nothing else but look at him cause his leg somewhere during the conversation was between both of mine to keep me from kicking him. What was going on? I said to myself frustrated but I finally was able to struggle enough for him to back a bit and I took advantage of that distraction to get my right hand out and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Asshole" I spit out and he let me go finally but he was _pissed._

"No one. Nobody has slapped me before"

"I did yesterday"

"You are the first one and the last one" he seemed to assure me. "Are you out of your mind?" said his deadly voice.

I looked at him in disbelief, at the guy that just seconds ago had me pinned against the wall. I pushed him but lowered my voice cause I knew there were several people outside waiting to come in.

"Are _you_ out of your fucking mind? You are an asshole! Don't you know how to talk to people or understand when somebody says 'no' to you?"

"Alice has decided to work with you," said Edward getting closer. "If you care for her, you _will_ help me and not mention any of this to her. Am I being clear? You accept the loan, we can put a fake bank name to it if you want and you can pay me whenever the hell you want. That's all. Alice and your plans can go on as if this past few days didn't happen. I apologized already so be done with this nonsense"

"Asshole" I said not believing his words.

"I'm not playing around Swan"

"Well neither am I, Mr. Cullen"

We both looked at each other. Edward took a step back and I crossed my arms over my chest. If he did one more threatening thing I was calling Jake and Emmet.

"You are going to accept and help me with this" he said finally.

"You don't know me" I replied. Who did he think he was?

"Well", he said arranging his tie, "it seems that we are going to have to get to know each other"

He stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let me go" I said struggling again. What was up with him?

"Wait" he said in an odd voice, "one last thing" he looked at me, cold stare on again and continued. "Next time you decide to get aroused by me, make it a bit less evident, we have business to do and I'm not interested"

Before I could register his words, his other hand went down to my pelvis and I felt one of his fingers go downtown thorough my leggings. I pushed him and was about to go and slap him again when the door burst open.

Alice came in and I froze in my place.

"Are you two done? Edward you have better behaved" said Alice quickly admonishing him and turned to me, "Emmet and Jake have the bodyguards on the floor, can you help me out?"

I blinked and tried to concentrate on what Alice was asking me. Could she have gotten a worse timing? Her brother had just harassed me and I wanted to kick his ass but before I could do anything Edwards left to go outside. I was fuming.

"Are you okay? Just help me with these two outside so that my brother can leave and we can be out of this torture" pleaded Alice.

I went out and yelled at Emmet and Jake. Yes. They didn't deserve it but my patience was out especially for them being childlike on top of the bodyguards, surely getting revenge cause Alice had prohibited Tom and Jerry from doing anything to them both.

Edward looked still pissed, his bodyguards as well and I sure as hell was. I cursed Edward and myself for wearing thin leggings and my arousal under my breath as Emmet and Jake let Tom and Jerry go. Jake came over to me and hugged me when he noticed how mad I was. I buried my head on his chest to resist yelling at Edward and calling him on sexual harassment right there and there.

"Are you okay?" whispered Jake to me.

I nodded and hugged him closer.

I was not sure how long I hugged Jake while I heard Emmet and Alice arguing with Edward but when I turned around Edward shook his head at me and still had the guts to look at me disapprovingly. I counted to ten in my head before heading over there to kick his ass and ask Emmet and Jake for help but Edward had already signaled his bodyguards and left through the stairs.

I sighted. My head was doing a spin of its own.

We went inside afterwards and Jake and Emmet wanted to finish dinner. I declined and tried to leave to get ready for bed cause it was close to ten at night and I was just done with today. I said as much to Jake, Emmet and Alice, Alice who kept looking at me oddly, and they stopped asking me questions after I assured them that I was fine what felt like a hundred times. Alice saved me when she said we would have to get up early cause we will have to see her brother tomorrow at 8AM and said she would head to bed as well.

I left Emmet and Jake putting stuff away in the kitchen and Alice setting herself up in Emmet's room to go and take a shower.

Yes. I was taking a cold shower. Yes. That asshole had gotten me aroused for some stupid hormonal reason. Yes. I was pissed at that asshole as well.

The shower helped me indeed at the end. It helped me relax and I was free to think about what to do with the asshole of Edward Cullen. He had taken advantage of me and my anger just incremented cause I was truly intrigued by the danger that he claimed Alice could be in since I had never before questioned the need for two bodyguards at all times. Just right at this moment, two other bodyguards were outside the door just in case Alice needed anything or had any problem but I just hadn't questioned this fact. Emmet had lots of money and he didn't use bodyguards but then again he was well built and I knew he could take care of himself. But still, I felt like my head was spinning with a million questions but I knew one thing: Edward Cullen was going to explain himself very clearly the next day or I was putting a claim against him for sexual harassment. I, Bella Swan, was the daughter of a cop, and although I was getting blackmailed already, I did not needed Edward Cullen added to the list.

That night, just in case, I still slept in Jake's bed (mostly because I did not wanted to explain to Alice _why_ I couldn't sleep with Jake on the same bed) but didn't sleep in his arms and placed a pillow in between us before Jake could sue me for sexual harassment after I attacked him. Stupid Edward Cullen. Stupid hormones. Jake I knew was more than willing if I decided to give in to my hormones and pretty much for anything I could ask of him but I was not complicating my life and my friendship with him that much tonight.

Author's note: Hope the change in POV's was okay for everybody. Thanks for reading.


	4. Magnets and a Parking Lot

Hello!

It's me again finally bringing the fourth chapter and I can't believe it's been that long since I updated. I apologize, there were some personal issues going around these past few weeks and this particular chapter was quite defining in terms of the structure of the story. Hope you are still with me on this one.

Chapter 4 - Magnets and a Parking Lot

- Bella -

I woke up the next day a bit apprehensive, it was just one of those mornings when you wake up and feel like you just fell asleep because to begin with, the night was restless and the mind active. I still hadn't open my eyes and I kept trying to listen to anything that would distract me and maybe soothe me a bit, this failed because I had some weight in my back that I had finally been able to acknowledge because I was no longer in too deep into my million thoughts. Maybe it did not fail, I thought with my eyes still close. That external weight that I suddenly had the utter need to lift from myself felt better and for the first time I was confessing it to myself because that weight was Jake's arm, I turned a bit opening my eyes finally to see him lying face down on the other side of the bed. As my eyes adjusted to the dark and now that I was facing the other way, his right arm was extended over my tummy. It was nice to feel the soft body heat so known to me for years of being close to him, it felt nice because it was familiar and I was craving familiarity. The light snoring coming from him melted in with the background as I sighted and waited on getting up.

These past days or weeks had been off, I reasoned slowly. My mind had been recently all over the place, paying minimum attention but not making the events going on around me less important. I was also very much aware daily that I kept ignoring the one thing that was always on my mind, which was my phone and those messages that made me feel as if my every move was being watched. This was _not_ far from the truth and I was getting tired of the stress and all these emotions that kept turning me and my life into one full of anxiousness, randomness and other inadequate feelings which I could compare to an overdose of Red bull, Valium and a cocktail of several fake alcoholic drinks, all bottled up inside, as if the final crush was slowly building in my system and taking forever to arrive. Yes. I knew how that horrible mix of energy drinks, medicine and chemicals felt like because of the one night that had gotten me into this blackmail mess in the first place and the fact that I was feeling the build up without the need to intake any of the said culprits was terrifying.

I just didn't want to go back there, back to that night.

So I decided to get up and place that in the back of my mind because I would not allow myself to have a meltdown. Thankfully, Jake was in too deep in his sleep cause he stirred but didn't wake while he hugged back the pillow that I had taken from him during the night.

I stretched a bit and headed to the bathroom.

"Give me back Bella" said Alice standing with her arms crossed looking at Emmet who was currently trying to stop the circulation on both of my arms.

"Cut back a little on the love Em" I managed to choke out and he finally let me go.

He was currently waiting on Jake to come out so they could leave to a "long ass meeting", their words not mine, that they had but for the past ten minutes Emmet had been giving a light version of the third degree to Alice regarding her brother. _Edward_ seemed to be a daily topic these past few days. I turned and resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Emmet cause he _was_ being serious about this.

"Listen Emmet" started Alice before I could say anything else, "Edward, in order to get in, probably just said something to the security guy, he can be a bit persistent, no need to call the police", stating it matter-of-factly and a bit annoyed.

"Well I don't like _him_ and I don't like this and you are taking Bella to _his_ house" he said, as he seemed to be reasoning what to do

"That's my house too" replied Alice a bit indignant.

But Emmet kept going as if Alice hadn't said anything, "Why don't you two girls call him up and wait for us to get out of this meeting? We can go at noon"

"Its fine Emmet", I said with a warning in my voice because I was getting annoyed too by him pulling a Charlie on me, especially so early in the morning.

"No, it's not Bella, I'll hit his ass next time"

"Em" I said pointing at him. "You go to your meeting, plus I don't even know if I'm going"

"You are not going?" said Emmet smiling as I heard a "what?" coming from Alice.

Jake came down the stairs in that moment.

"Why the staring face off?" said Jake as he glanced at us while he grabbed his keys and then came next to me. "Eh…what's going on?" he said confused.

"Alice is taking Bella to that asshole later this morning" said Emmet annoyed when Jake put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek trying to soothe me apparently, "dude, are you even paying attention?"

On my periphery, I noticed how Jake rolled his eyes at Emmet. "Yes, I don't like it but they are going to go either way", he said turning to me. "Take care okay? Just call us if you need anything, today is kind of a long day but don't even think about not calling us Bells, please"

I gave Jake a hug and thanked him for decent behavior.

"Dude, stop kissing ass! Say what you really want to say!"

" We have to go douche," he reminded Em as he stepped out of our little embrace.

Emmet was clearly exasperated so I had to stop him before starting an argument with Jake. I was trying to stay calm and not flip over Emmet to let him know that he didn't _really _need to pull a Charlie on me.

"Stop Em, I said we're fine"

He huffed at me one last time and took his keys as well while he passed by Alice and they did this little funny thing about looking and measuring each other up till Emmet hugged her. They even managed to make me smile although we were pretty much stressed out a bit here _and_ even when Alice was not too happy with Emmet at the moment. I was just annoyed cause I knew he didn't mean wrong but I could handle this part. I really didn't want any more of the stress that was starting to settle between Emmet and Alice, little by little, due to the fact that the point of tension was so close to her and not so on the good side of any of the rest of us. I was less than happy cause apparently it was _I_, the apparent source of Edward's problems.

They left but only after Emmet stuck his tongue out at me because well…because he is Emmet and I did the same thing at him.

Once the door had closed, a few minutes later, it was time for me to talk to Alice and I knew this as I turned to face her.

"Bella…" she said starting her argument but was instantly interrupted by a tap at the door. Did Emmet or Jake forget something? They had keys, both of them took them but I opened the door and peaked through the space not opening it completely because it was probably Emmet. Since he would probably knock just to make sure you could _hear_ the knocking, even though he had his keys and then leave without saying anything, weird I know, but he always pulled random shit like that on everybody and mostly to himself.

But it was not Emmet.

"Hello ma'am" said a handsome young blond guy with a hint of a southern accent. I stared at him and a little at his posture while he smiled warmly at me. Feeling threatened was not in the book at the moment.

"Who is it Bella?" said Alice, her voice sounding nearer behind me.

I had yet to ask who he was but the guy just kept smiling and went on ahead of me.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock and I'm here on behalf of Mr. Edward Cullen, ma'am", said apparently this guy called Jasper extending his hand at me in a really proper manner with his soothing voice. But before I could add anything and while I was doing a double take because we were suppose to be meeting Edward, not that I was going but still, Alice peaked and took the door away from me so she could see who it was, effectively opening it completely.

"Jasper?" said Alice sounding a bit surprised.

Of course they will know each other.

"Hi Ms. Cullen" said Jasper clearing his voice, then he looked at me again and put down his hand. Apparently I was still having trouble finding my manners while I had a million questions on my head.

"My name is Bella" I managed to say finally.

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"What are you doing here Jasper?" said Alice interrupting in a more subdued tone as she voiced my question.

"Edward had a last minute matter to attend, this meeting with both of you was a bit impromptu and with such a short notice, things get on the way," explained Jasper rather quickly. He was a perfect liar or had an excellent confident nervous manner for which the current situation was not making sense at all because he looked sort of nervous. Mind you, I didn't know the guy.

"Is there anything wrong at the house?" said Alice sensing something I had no idea of.

Jasper smiled again and stood straighter if that was possible.

"No. Nothing major Ms. Cullen, trust me", he insisted as he cleared his voice and offered a folder in my direction and another one to Alice. I took mine a bit hesitantly. What was all this about? I thought as he continued, "If you have time, I will like to discuss and come to an agreement in regards to Bellice and the possibilities available. As you will see once you get a look on what's inside", he pointed towards the folders and then took a pause to look at Alice with a side smile, "Edward called me last night to draw up the documents that I'm presenting to you both"

I looked at him surprised. Did Edward even sleep? I said as I opened the folder and look at an agreement that was clearly more than a few pages long.

"Please?" said Jasper looking at both of us, again with that smile. I was clearly surprised. He worked for Edward Cullen and had the ability to remain that calm and smile? He must be good.

"Of course Jasper" said Alice smiling suddenly and effectively catching back my attention. "I think the office would be a good place?"

I just nodded and followed Alice after letting Jasper into the apartment.

Once we were inside Emmet and Jake's office, it was clear to me that there was a bit of tension between Jasper and Alice. Perhaps it was the way she kept glaring at him and the way he kept avoiding her gaze although trying to maintain it at the same time, at least that's what it seemed. There was definitely something. The fact that I was taking a note of these odd behaviors was the proof that I was clearly avoiding the issue at hand. I had planned to talk to Alice explaining how we needed to redefine this whole deal with Bellice and yes, also had planned on not attending the meeting _but_ Edward had other plans. Had he read my perfectly clear intentions of not dealing with him? Was he going to explain himself at some point? Because I needed answers and sending Jasper to come to an agreement with both of us was just not the right message. Not the one I needed at least, not to mention that the fact that I needed anything from Alice's brother was something completely confusing and a question that I was keeping for later. The silence in the room persisted a few seconds longer while I kept leaning my back farther into the bookshelf behind Alice, since she was currently sitting on the desk chair close to me, facing Jasper.

I got tired of the staring game a bit too soon and maybe because we already had one earlier with Emmet.

"So, Mr. Cullen sent you to get to an agreement with us?" I said stating the obvious but wanting to get this started.

"That is correct and…"

I interrupted by continuing with honesty, "…But I don't see the agreement if you and your boss have already come up with it, mind you, disregarding completely what Alice or myself would want"

"Well…" he said sighting, "it is a quite convenient agreement, it might seemed pretentious but I can assure you that it was drawn with both of your best interests at heart Ms. Swan"

"It's Bella"

"Sorry ma'am"

"Bella"

"Bella", he repeated now smiling.

Alice dropped the pen she had been playing with between one of her hands and maybe with a bit too much force cause I noticed it right along with Jasper. Alice leaned a bit forward, "Jasper, Bella is right, can you get to the point? I mean give me something else apart from the fact that I _only_ asked my dear brother for part of _my_ money to start our business and he has decided to come up with an agreement", she said courtly.

Jasper looked taken aback for a moment.

"Well, the point is Ms. Cullen and you are aware of this…that…there can be no business under your name due to the intricate will that was left by your parents and you are not twenty-five yet"

I looked at Alice cause this was not good. No business under her name? But Jasper did not give us a chance to respond and I could not really see Alice's reaction to this.

"If you want my honest opinion in this matter, there is just way too much paperwork to fill out, along with stepping on boundaries so Edward has decided that Bellice can be under his name along with Bella's, and there are several perks that can be added into the business if you get Edward as a partner along with both of you" he smiled towards the end.

For a moment I thought this was a joke.

"Under my name?" I said unable to say anything else because this was absurd. The bastard that had been insulting and degrading my life choices for the past two days wanted to put Bellice under my name and _he_ wanted to be part of this?

"How much percent?" she replied in that same courtly voice that I really didn't like on Alice.

"Wait…" I started to say but was cut off again.

"Edward would be in hold of fifty percent of the company and Bella in charge of the other fifty of course," said Jasper grabbing Alice's folder, which was closer to him, to a certain page and placing in front of both of us on the desk. But Alice just kept looking straight at him, not looking at the documents at all.

Due to our lack of willingness apparently, Jasper stood up straightening the jacket from his suit. "Listen, to be honest, it seems that there are a few problems between the three of you. Edward warned me about this but he already signed the papers in case you decided to go forward with the agreement and I was more than willing to go over this with you both but I have a feeling that it'll be better for you two to go over it on your own."

"You are joking right?" I said trying to understand what was going on. This meant taking decisions with Edward. No way.

"What if we don't agree Jasper," said Alice looking finally at the document that was now in her hand and on full view for me to see what seemed to be Edwards's signature as he had mentioned.

"If the agreement is truly something that you don't fully agree with, then we can discuss a new one and discard the current one", he said simply.

I looked at him still surprised and stated the blatantly obvious, "You are not joking".

"No" said Jasper it what seemed to me in an honest way and looking directly at me. "I know that there are issues but Edward will basically place his name representing his sister in this business and he specifically asked for you to be under the other fifty percent and well, having him as a partner does have its advantages as I said…"

"We want to do this for ourselves Jasper" said Alice interrupting him. "I don't want him to buy this"

"I don't think those are his intentions Ms. Cullen…"

"Oh please Jasper, enough with the bullshit," said my friend now exasperated. "Bella and I will go over this, how long do we have till my brother flips on you for not getting an answer?"

Jasper looked at Alice and then at me for a moment, and apparently he decided he should just smile again. He took out his wallet and placed a card on the desk.

"This is my contact information, you Ms. Cullen, know I don't work at the office so just give me a call, Edward has instructed for this to be one of my top priorities as soon as both of you have made a decision. I'll head out now."

I nodded and we followed Jasper towards the exit. It was not until the awkward departure was done and I had finally closed the door again that I dare turn to look at Alice. We looked at each other for a moment, trying to take in the randomness of the visit but there was one thing I had clear.

"You like him" I stated finally catching up to what had been happening inside the office between the two of them. Because it hadn't been about the business inside, it had been about them, there was clearly something there that was affecting Alice. "Something happened between the two of you right? That's why he left and you were mad and…"

Alice simply nodded.

"I don't even know what to say Alice…" I said looking at my friend who looked truly sad all of a sudden. If she had never mentioned Jasper, there was something serious going on.

I went and hugged her.

We needed to talk and apparently about lots of things but it all kept getting more and more complicated. It wasn't only the fact that we wanted to be stubborn and really accomplish this on our own. There was also the fact that the more I learned about Edward Cullen and Alice's family in general, the clearer I could see that there was more than just simple dynamics in the family. There were several issues at hand that I was clearly unaware of, even after so many years of knowing Alice. We were trying to get a business started while Edward Cullen was being an obstacle every step of the way. Alice was trying to start a business while trying to become independent and dealing with her family…well her brother. And I? I had a lot of baggage and just kept adding more with every step of the way.

**- Edward - **

My day had started with a routine, not my regular routine I noted, as I was running around the track, since I was trying to get some of my current frustration out in the early hours of the morning. At a quarter to six, I was well over my workout for the day. Tom, one of my bodyguards, kept surveying the area and had refused my invitation to workout stating that he had a better hold of things by staying still in one place. I knew better than to believe him and thanks to that now my mind kept going over stuff. I cracked my neck as I started to turn while I completed another lap, the dampness of my shirt underneath the old varsity hoodie I was wearing, felt a bit cold against my skin, signaling me to pick up my speed because cooling down was not in my agenda. I was annoyed. Annoyed at Tom for not fucking wanting to run so I could have some decent competition and go over my limit while my body blissfully ached from the effort. I was annoyed at Rosalie who had ignored my ass during dinner cause I had not paid attention to my three year old son. I was annoyed with myself cause well, Nathan didn't fucking deserve what I was doing to him. I was annoyed at my little sister Alice, yes little, cause she had been behaving like a kid throwing a tantrum and leaving to her friend's apartment since I haven't given her the money she needs for her business. And I was more than annoyed at Bella Swan. I pushed my muscles farther to gain a bit of more speed. I looked at my watch and checked that I was almost at the six miles mark. I focused on breathing evenly. I felt the ache and I took it in as I had to suddenly slow down cause I heard the beep on my customized watch, sometimes you just couldn't push that much in such a short amount of time. I went down to jogging and regretted doing so the instant my body muscles in my thighs and arms changed gears but it felt good. Maybe regret came with gratification. It was good.

As I went down in speed, my annoyance felt as if it was out in my skin, visible, I could feel it all around me. It had been a while since I had been so not in control of my emotions and I planned to have everything back in check and do anything it took because it just wasn't worth it to be under no control and Bella Swan was an area of no control. It had been a while since I had found a woman as physically attractive as Bella and a while felt like forever. Even before…

"Ready to go Mr. Cullen?"

I turned to look at Tom who was now jogging beside me at a slower pace, _now_ he decides to join me. So I decided to stop and nodded because I was too into my own thoughts. Tom threw a white towel in my direction while I took the sweat away from my face, my neck, and my hands. I also pulled up my hoodie to help conceal myself as we stepped out from the park towards the car and got on it to head home.

My thoughts were still on Bella Swan.

My annoyance had just grown further as the days passed because I was clearly a sick man if I like somebody as young as my sister, nonetheless sicker since the girl was my sister's best friend. Could I sink any lower? Could I seriously fuck this up any farther? I stretched my hands absently as I recalled that it was definitely a possibility because hadn't I relieved myself thinking about Swan the night before after I got home from almost assaulting her? Hadn't you, Cullen, as a reward been able to touch her pussy with your own fingers? Yes, I thought to myself, even as wrong as it had been. Even if it was over those pants that she wore that could barely be called pants. I was pretty sure they had a different name but I just couldn't help it since Swan seemed to push all my buttons and at the right time for that matter. Every encounter with Swan had been shameful, even if yesterday had been a difficult day, because everyday was hard but I guess my temper had not been in control for the past few days. All that pent up energy plus touching her had resulted in me, my hand and the bathroom mirror the night before.

I had arrived to the house in a storm of annoyance, irritation, arousal and I needed release because I had been painfully hard since the moment I touched her skin. Not to mention her smell and then…then I had been the asshole that she had accused me to be sometime along our brief encounters and more of an asshole as I has contemplated beating the shit out of one of the guys that she had over at her apartment and to whom she had automatically ran to embrace after I had been so rude and hard on her. But I had to get out of there before I did something that I could truly regret. I unsuccessfully tried to clear my mind once I had stepped inside the house, because I was already late for dinner and I had received several texts from Rosalie but dinner had to wait. I couldn't even damn well remember whom exactly I talked to on the way to the stairs or whom I dismissed for that matter as I made my way through them.

On my way up the stairs I was debating on calling or emailing Jasper, not truly trusting my voice at the moment, arousal creeping out from me everywhere. Somewhere on the back of my mind I hoped that whoever had been at the entrance hadn't noticed my hard on…most likely they did. The only one I was truly worried about was Nathan but he hadn't been there, that much I noticed. I clenched my fists in annoyance and anticipation, why did the stairs seem so damn long this time? I decided on sending a quick email, business was first I thought as I took out my phone. I quickly typed the email for Jasper, explaining that I needed him to draw up an agreement for Bellice in which Bella and I will be partners and that it had to be in their best interest. Walking down the hall and typing nonetheless, I had to close my eyes momentarily to regain some sort of train of thought as I rushed more instructions on the email for Jasper because just the mention of her name in my own mind had ignited a new and farther point of tension on my lower half. The evidence straining against my pants causing me to increase the current pressure I had on my phone as I finished typing the long email in record time. Unable to reason any further than letting Jasper know that he better send that agreement as soon as possible, no matter what time it was when he finished. I quickly opened the door to my room, once inside I walked towards my bed throwing the phone on top of the comforter as well as my jacket, my vest and my tie in the process. Eternally wishing that I had gotten myself in this state of undress when I had Swan against the wall in her apartment or maybe even when I had stared at her before that. _"Are you going to talk or you just plan to disintegrate and pulverize me with your stare?"_ I closed my eyes again trying to gain some composure as her words kept clouding my mind because pulverizing her but on the floor as I fucked her had crossed my mind for a few seconds when I had been staring at her. Fuck. I was unable to hold my body needs, my need itself was clouding any painful reminders to control myself, to continue with celibacy as I had done in the past. But if had been too long since I had received any kind of gratification in that sense and I hated Swan for igniting this untamable fire inside me that I had managed to control for three fucking years. I had to clench my fists again and decided to stop rationalizing with myself as I turned on the plasma TV on the other side of my room and I went straight into my bathroom.

I had to take a couple of deep breaths once I closed the bathroom door by leaning against it. But they were useless as halfway through them I had pulled the zipper down on my pants and undone the belt and right there, against the door, I got a hold of my cock with my right hand and started jacking off. I hissed at the first contact as I remembered the first contact with her hands and as the look in her eyes kept replaying. The pressure built as the movement in my hand and the pulling sensation increased over my heightened senses filled with bits and snaps of Swan. Her skin. Even through the pressure that I had placed, I could still feel the softness. Her smell. A smell that had intoxicated my senses as soon as I had been so closed to her, making this fresh sweet scent assault me. I groaned as I tried to grab onto that particular memory that held her smell, my movements increasing and to my dismay, in my sexual haze, as I kept increasing the rhythm, I acknowledged that this wouldn't last long. That I had denied my body for far too long of this physical gratification, I applied more pressure on the head of my cock, with firm and strong movements and as the heels in the back my feet lifted a bit against the door from the force I was using while my left hand held to the doorknob. My groans increased, my knuckles probably white now due to the blurring motion of my right hand against my…my thighs tensed… and as my breathing lost its accelerated form as I held still: my release arrived. _Fucking Swan. _My hips moved forward on their own accord, constantly against my hand which refused to stop moving as my body vibrated on and on in rapid but quick intervals.

My body eventually stopped as I kept trying to get a hold of myself.

I opened my eyes again slowly, my reflection meeting me along with anger that made itself present and started the hurt for what I had just done in lighting speed.

I rested my head against the seat in the back attempting to get myself out of the memories from the night before. I was hard again and from just remembering my little asshole performance with Swan. Swan making my workout from this morning to go out the window in a few minutes. My body failing to recognize what my mind was berating myself for.

I sighted trying to get back in control.

This had to stop. It was just lust. I had been denying myself for a long time. That had to be it. Any other possibility was not to be contemplated. It was just the frustration and anger from the past few days and from the threat that Bella Swan represented. I repeated this as a mantra inside my head as we pulled into the gate, signaling that we were at the house.

"Edward" said a voice from a distance.

I sighted, as I knew I should since I was not at my best. I had barely taken my shower after I had gotten back from my workout, when I had received a serious of calls from some last minute investors to whom I was automatically not in the mood for since last minute business was not in my book. I attended to them as I arranged a copy of the agreement that I had come up with the night before as Jasper kept typing it. My annoyance was high and heightened and of course this kept me from breakfast, add to it that I had to leave to the office soon and I still had to meet with Alice and Swan. Perhaps it was the fact that Swan was coming and that I feared seeing her again as if she would be able to sense what I had done the night before. Great Cullen, you are doing great I thought sarcastically to myself. But I tried to keep my composure as I turned to look at Rosalie who was standing by the door of my personal office. Once I had turned, I tensed at her expression cause it could only mean Nathan, I knew it as I got up to head towards the door, my body in that instant on automatic.

"It happened again, I could hear the screaming all the way to my room Edward," said Rosalie with a struggle on her voice that I had neglected to catch earlier.

We quickly exited my office, went into the lobby room and then on to the corridor that took us to the massive living room before getting on the stairs. I wanted to run to get to Nathan. I wanted to say something and feel something other than the current tension in my body but I was not capable of anything else. I knew I had to go to him, I knew I was his father but there was something lacking in our relationship. The fact that I could hear his cries all the way to the corridor on the second floor alarmed me, increasing my tension and I could hear him calling for his aunt as we approached the door to his room. Rosalie rushed by my side into the room and as I got in, I saw how Nathan was a mess in the middle of his bed with his eyes red from all the crying. He was not allowing Ada to touch him, Ada who had taken care of me in earlier years and was now trying to console my son. I stayed at the door and quickly took out my phone as Rosalie embraced Nathan in a hug. I texted Vivian, his personal pediatrician, cause she would know what to do or prescribe or give to him. When would all of this stop for Nathan? My mind wondered as I placed the phone inside my pocket again and turned to see Rosalie lightly rocking Nathan in her lap while trying to soothe him and I could not get near them. Rosalie decided in that moment to look at me and I knew what she was silently asking from me, what any father will do, what any human being will do when they see their child crying: console him. But I just stood at the door. I could not move.

When Nathan looked at me through his embrace with his aunt I had to look away.

I could not do this.

I focused my attention when my eyes landed at the end of his bed where a teddy bear that I had gotten for him, the only one I think I had ever personally bought for him last year at that Built-A-Bear place stood. Did he sleep with it? The feelings inside me steered a bit farther, not allowing myself to process them as I turned towards the door.

"Stay with him", I said with a voice that I did not intend for it to sound hard and detached but it did. "Vivian is on her way, I'll be downstairs…"

I exited Nathan's room and passed by, much aware of, the understanding but saddened look from Ada on my way out. The bodyguards were waiting outside for me to give orders so I made one of them stay at the door to keep the amount of people near Nathan at a minimum and guided the rest elsewhere. Tom followed me while I went back to my personal office. Perhaps it was a bit early, I could sense the stare from Tom cause he knew I what I was about to do even if it indeed was way too early I thought as I approached the mini bar in my office and poured a drink into a glass. I tried not to think too much as I drank it all as if it were a shot. On a distance, I could hear Tom exiting towards the small lobby, clearly knowing that I would want some space at the moment but I needed more than just space. I needed to clear my mind and that was just not possible since my phone kept vibrating signaling calls from work, I had tons of stuff to get ready and add to it the fact that my son had another episode last night and was currently a crying mess upstairs. Then his father, that being me, was downstairs unable to deal with him. I will sincerely take a thousand calls from work over this and that scared me and made me feel unworthy of the look Nathan had given me. I allowed myself to loose a bit of control, feeling the anger crept in, as I threw the glass against the wall in total frustration because at the moment: anybody else would be better capable in helping Nathan, anybody. I needed to keep away.

I texted Jasper to meet me at my office because I will not be able to meet Alice and Swan this morning and that I will explain later. After a few exchanged texts, as I gathered my papers into my briefcase, there was a knock at the door before they opened it. I knew who it was, the only person that will and was allowed to come in here without me having to say anything but…

"Ada, right now is not the time…" I said deliberately.

I turned to look at her, at the woman who had been the rock of this family after…after what happened. Ada was seventy years old and one of the most precious human beings I had ever met. I could not thank her enough for staying with us after what happened and even after the death of her husband, after everything. It was precisely the fact that I kept remembering all of these things, every time I saw her, what ate me inside as guilt… guilt and shame cause I could not deal with a lot of things at the moment. She knew this better than I did by the way.

"I just wanted to ask you about Alice…" she stated.

I had to look away in case she decided to really look at me at the moment because I knew what she really wanted to say and what _I _should really be doing. I should be upstairs with my son waiting for Vivian…I should be upstairs doing something, and definitely not leaving to the office. But even as I listed once again all those things, I could not bring myself to do it.

"She'll be back today Ada, please make sure that somebody has her room ready, I'll call you during the day if there are any changes…"

"My Ali needs to feel back at home" said Ada giving me a slight warning.

I just nodded and finally closed the briefcase cause I could not deal with any more questions. It was marvelous how I could not deal with any fucking thing this morning or for the past few days for that matter.

Ada placed a hand on my arm as I started to head out the door. "Edward, there is only so much a three year old can take", she said in a way that I had no other option but to look at her.

I could only tell her the truth.

"Then don't let me hurt him"

She nodded and I looked away once again as I saw her eyes glistening with feelings that came from a past of encounters between us, which touched closely on mother and son relationship, but I had never allowed that to happen. One more thing I guess.

I exited to head towards CMC. I was done with the house situation at the moment.

Bella **- **

Damn you Edward! I thought, as Alice kept laughing at my antics because we had not been able to find anything that we were honestly really against in that agreement. Alice had taken the perfectly beneficial agreement with humor. I was mad cause I wanted to yell a few things at Edward and shoving the agreement in his ass seemed like a good option but the agreement was way too good. Jake was currently watching clearly amused our interactions as we shared sushi on the kitchen island for lunch. I hit Jake on the arm as he stole a piece that I was about to eat from my chopsticks.

"That's mine!" I said looking at him. "It's not that funny Alice"

She just laughed some more.

Jake laughed too and kept reading my copy of the 'agreement' that Jasper had given us earlier in the morning.

"You know my brother might be a bit of a cave man but he is a good business man, I mean he has a good team," said Alice before popping in her mouth another piece from my sushi roll.

"What is up with the two of you stealing my food?" I said looking at both of them. None of them both having the dignity to look guilty, "So do you mean to say Jasper is good? Pay the right compliments"

Alice looked at me pointedly. "Well you did snatch the best option for sushi rolls Bella, just cause Jake over here gives you anything you want _and_…" she raised her eyebrows at me, "Jasper is good but Edward goes through every document he represents, trust me, any changes, any corrections, it was him"

I kept finishing my sushi cause Alice needed to leave soon and I did not want to pay any compliments to Edward Cullen. The agreement was so good that it even reminded both of us of the need for somebody to handle our legal stuff since I had some knowledge but it wasn't enough as we could clearly point out after going over the documents. There was a need for many things, we even created a list and Alice had talked to me about the need to consider the 'perfect' agreement. She had stated that she had no issues with the fifty percent of Bellice that will be under my name and that what Jasper had claimed about the will was true. Our only option was to accept Edward's agreement and try to argue a bit of flexibility so that when Alice was free from all the legal issues she had at the moment, she could take over that fifty percent without any farther issues. Of course that meant that my name would be on the majority, if not all, of the documents after Alice requested from Edward to get me granted power by an attorney to do so. But I had also brought Isaac into the discussion because I felt that since he had helped us so much during the start of Bellice online and now with the store, he needed to have a certain amount of shares. Case in point, we needed to meet with Edward and Jasper and I was just being childish because, well, he was an asshole that now apparently we needed.

But rules had to be vent if we were going to continue with this because I was not going to leave Alice. That was completely out of question. We were doing this together or not doing it at all and it was our dream coming into reality, even if that reality brought real life issues.

"You know," said Jake after he finished and closed the folder with the current agreement. "Emmet could be another option, as an investor I mean"

Alice turned to look at me but I knew that wasn't possible.

"I don't want to put Em in that position Jake"

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy but I guess, I mean we are going over legal issues too at the moment, why are we all four starting up a business at the same time?" he wondered out loud, while putting away his plate in the sink.

"Yeah probably not the best time" I reasoned, "and for the record Emmet has volunteered to help out but no, you guys have your own problems right now"

"And…" said Alice emphasizing, "like it or not, this agreement would do wonders Bella"

I had to agree.

After we got everything cleaned up and Alice left upstairs to grab all her stuff, Jake stopped me for a minute before he left again.

"Want to come with me to work?" he said smiling.

"No, it's fine Jake…thanks for lunch. Em is going to kill you," I said as he played with the fingers of my left hand were I was holding the food he was going to take to Emmet.

"I said I was going to grab something to eat, granted he has called twice already"

I smiled and just sighted as I gave him the bag. "Well, I warmed it up a bit, maybe he won't kill you that much, tell him I said to be nice"

"I will," he said taking the stuff and his keys but he turned before leaving. "Are you sure you don't want to go? I know Alice is going home"

"I'm just going to stay here Jake, I need some time to relax"

"Okay, if anything, you know you can call me, Alice has her car right?"

"Yeah they are waiting for her outside," I said as I turned to see if Alice was coming down.

"Alice!" called Jake out loud. "I need to talk to her," he explained as I looked at him.

"Thought you were leaving, you know she visits me a lot and we _are_ doing business at the moment right?"

"Don't I know that?" he said looking all captain obvious, "but she will kill me if I don't say bye to her and don't pretend like my heart is breaking due to her absence"

"I heard that!" called Alice as we both turn to see her with her bag coming down. "You know you love me"

Jake just smiled and picked her up in a hug.

"I do"

"Sure you do," said Alice pushing him when he set her down.

I laughed at both of them and put my arm around Alice's while Jake grabbed her bag from her.

We went outside the apartment and said our departures. After that, I closed the door behind me as I went in and headed towards Jake's room. I needed to get ready to attend my meeting. There had already been a text this morning with the place and time for it. James was always so impatient or I rather failed every time to override the uneasiness and fear.

I had lied to Jake about staying here.

Later on, while I was on my way, I received a text from Alice, which I managed to check while I was waiting on a light. '_Could you pick me up at 7pm at CMC? Edward decided to have our meeting'_. I replied to her later at another light and didn't think much of it because I had enough to worry at the moment with James now that I had let my mind wonder in that direction.

- Edward -

It had been an extremely busy day and I had helped to make sure that it had stayed busier than normal for its entirety. Although Rosalie had made sure that Tanya passed me the phone when she had called me on my bullshit and lack of guts and stupidity and many other things that I let her let out over the phone because I couldn't even direct my anger towards her: she was right. If Rosalie could see me right now, I thought, since I was alone at my office with everybody gone, but it was almost eight at night and I had to start heading out. I was currently making this magnetic pen I had on my desk rotate and delighting myself with diamagnetic objects. Such a simple device, creating a magnetic field that opposed any other magnetic field surrounding it and making it possible for the pen to levitate. Maybe I was doing the same by keeping everybody at bay but mine was dangerous and vicious and…

I groaned frustrated because I did not wanted to start analyzing shit again and got up because I did needed to leave. I called Tom so he could call the driver up since Jerry had stayed this time at the door by my office but Tom was not answering. That was weird because that had never happened before.

"Jerry, call the driver to see if Tom is with him, he's not answering," I explained as I got out and we headed to the elevator. Once inside I kept trying to call Tom and debating on calling backups but for what? If there had been any sort of emergency, Tom knew how to activate backup. Cullen you are becoming paranoiac, great.

We got out on the first floor and once at the door, I got greeted by the security guy from the building, just one because all the rest of the night crew was by the main entrance, I assumed. Jerry went to ask him if he had seen Tom since the driver had not seen him either for over an hour. I was trying to not become annoyed at Tom because he had never pulled shit like this, not in my radar, ever. Then Jerry came back to what seemed like bad news judging by his expression.

"He hasn't seen him. He said the last time he saw him patrolling, Tom was going into the right wing parking lot"

"Then we need to look for him"

The driver could wait I thought. I could also see that Jerry wanted to say something against that idea but he knew better than to argue with me. The right thing to do was for the driver to come pick me up and for Jerry to survey the area while I waited, but doing the right thing had not let me anywhere good today. Judgment on the past had many layers that could be arguable, even in simple matters.

The parking lot was mostly empty on the first floor when we got there but we needed to split because this parking lot had six levels that also went underground. It was then decided that Jerry would check the ones underground while I checked the ones at the top. Where was Tom? I took the stairs because taking the elevator just alerted anybody if there was anything going on. I didn't find anything on the next floor but I did hear people yelling from afar at the top as I neared the stairs. I ran up and got behind the door to the top floor, I could hear what seemed to be two separate voices that I could not make out if one of those belonged to Tom. I opened the door and I was truly surprised to what I found.

Bella Swan.

What was she doing here? I thought as I did a take on the scene in front of me. I could only see her but I could still hear the other voices so I started walking towards her. There was an old truck parked in the middle of the parking lot, which was blocking me since the doors were opened and on the other side I finally saw what was really taking place. Tom was flat on the floor while this guy, that had his back towards me, was on top and pointing a gun at him. I started running towards them on automatic, while Swan kept yelling at the guy, and then I saw in that short amount of time when she tried to kick the guy on the side but he took her foot and twist in a horrible way that made her howl in pain. My angered kicked in and I tackled the guy and struggled with him on the floor for a couple of seconds in which I registered that the gun thankfully was no longer in his hand. I could hear Swan yelling as the guy and I rolled on the floor, when he tried punching me I got him in the jaw and then I felt him punch me on my stomach but he was lacking concentration as he tried to get up. I hit him with my head near his eye, which caused him to howled in pain, I pushed away the slight pain that came to my head and I was about to hit him again, but before I could do anything else, Tom had tackled the guy and had him on the floor in seconds. Anger and adrenaline had set in me in seconds. As the guy kept trying to get away, I took out my phone to call the police but a hand stopped me.

"Please don't call the police," she said all worried. She had a swollen area near her cheek. Had the fucker punched her?

"What do you mean don't call the police?" I said exasperated and looking at her like she was crazy for suggesting for me to not call anybody, "what are you doing here Swan? Who is this guy?"

"Please…just don't call them…James will leave," she said trying to hold herself together. She looked really stressed, I had no idea on what but she surprised me by turning around to argue with the guy for him to leave and for Tom to let him go as she limped her way to them but I stopped her halfway.

"Don't touch me," she said angry and trying to let go.

"What the fuck are you doing getting near him?" I said angered as well and not letting her go.

She turned and tried to take away my hand but I kept my hold, we struggled while I tried not to hurt her but I didn't want her near him, then she slapped me. That angered me much more and I managed to hold both her arms so she could look at me.

"You can't be serious about going near him," I said through my teeth.

But she kept trying to get away, she managed to turn but that only allowed me to wrap my arms around her waist. It was then that the sound of somebody running distracted us, it was Jerry, and he got there fast and pointed his gun at James. I could feel Swan tense more as I was keeping her close, now closer as I tried to keep her out of harm's way and she was making it damn hard for me to do so. Meanwhile my body responded in its own accord to her tension.

"Keep still" I admonished her but then I winced in pain when she stepped on my foot really hard but my hold on her did not waver.

"DON'T' MOVE!" yelled Jerry to James once Tom had gotten James to stand up and he was looking all disheveled while he put his arms up in surrender.

"Please let him leave!" said Swan to me as she still struggled. She was pleading.

James smiled.

"Wait! I'll leave, I promise I will!" he said panting from the effort of dealing with Tom but he didn't seem to fear the gun while he kept looking towards Swan. "Tell them Bella, come on…"

"You hear him? He'll leave!" said Swan desperate.

Tom was shaking his head and I wanted to call the police.

"Cullen! Let me go!" she told me in a lower but angrier tone.

"Would you stand still if I let you go or will you go to that asshole?" I said in her near her ear because I was holding her that close but maintaining a bit of distance from my waist down from her backside so she didn't feel my arousal. Her smell was overcoming my rationality once again and I was fighting a useless battle here.

"Let her go, I'm leaving," said James still smiling. I didn't like this guy one bit.

I released my hold on Swan but grabbed her arm and kept her close.

"You are an asshole," she muttered to me.

Instead of giving her a rebuttal, I focused on her for a bit. She looked stressed and vulnerable but kept up a good front and she was pissed at me and my bodyguards, I had no idea what had happened, why she was here at this time or what was their relationship. I was letting him go but needed answers from her. Plus, I could identify him any time once we got the handprints on the gun.

"You better not make me regret this," I muttered to her. "Let him go" I said louder to both Tom and Jerry as I saw the car arrive next to the truck.

"My gun" said James as Jerry lowered the gun. Tom just smirked at him.

"You are not getting it back, either you leave or I call the cops" I said rather harshly because this guy was an idiot if he truly thought he was getting his fucking gun back.

"Okay…okay" he said smiling, "leaving, nice meeting Bella".

He laughed it off and started running towards the stairs.

"They should've shot the fucker," I muttered thinking out loud.

Swan decided to get my attention by nudging me on my stomach a bit too hard. This girl could hit.

"Let me go!" she said with a still pissed but shaky voice. I glared at her but released her and she limped sideways.

"Let me help…"

"No!" she said immediately and looking at me in anger. I was annoyed. Tom had saved her from that guy and I had helped.

"Don't be difficult, let's go to the car," I said trying to get near her again in order to help her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you"

I've had enough.

"You are hurt, that idiot even hit you, and did he hit her?" I said turning to Tom who was wrapping James' gun that he had picked up in his jacket.

"He…" started to say Swan but I cut her off.

"Did that asshole punched her?" I repeated to Tom.

"He did, we were struggling and she tried to separate us," said Tom quickly. "I'm sorry for getting in the way"

Swan seemed to be about to hit me again but did a double take and look towards Tom, was he worried?

"Tom is it? It's fine, sorry that we gave you the wrong impression", she said in a lower voice.

"Aren't you going to yell at him too?" I said angry at the fact that she was being all considered with Tom now. And that did it for her cause she limped towards me, those few inches that separated us, and glared at me.

"Why would I yell at him? He tried helping me"

"I tried helping too"

"He's not an asshole about everything! You are!"

"I defended you!"

"Tom was defending me!"

"No, that was me and I let him leave!"

"Cause you don't even know what happened!"

"I know enough!"

"You don't know anything!"

"You want me to go get him again?"

"You are a caveman!"

"He harmed you!"

"It's none of your business!"

"You are in _my_ parking lot!"

"I was waiting for Alice!"

"My sister is at the house!"

"She texted me to pick her up here so we could go talk to you!"

"And you came here with that asshole? To pick up my sister!"

We looked at each other. She looked like she was about to have a breakdown or punch me or possibly both and I was pushing her past her limit, but I was mad and now alerted because my sister was getting nowhere near that guy and neither was Swan.

"Get in the car" I said trying to lower my voice.

"No" she said looking for something in her pockets but that distraction helped me out cause I went and swapped her by her feet and carried her over my shoulder while she started hitting me on my back.

"Put me down!"

"No" I said in the same tone that she had used and headed towards the car. "We are leaving", I yelled over to Tom and Jerry as Swan kept it up with her lovely remarks for me while she continued to hit me and I tried hard not to drop her.

As we got near the car, I tried putting her in my arms instead of over my shoulder as the driver opened the door but with her moving all over the place that was impossible and we almost fell.

"Cullen! You asshole!" she said slapping me again as she winced in pain cause her injured foot touched hard on the side of the car while I tried to gain balance.

"Fucking stop! You've slapped me four times already!" I said harshly as I felt the pain in my cheek but I might have said it a bit too harshly because I finally noticed silent tears running down her cheeks.

I had pushed her too much. We were so close.

"Don't cry," I said as I stood by the door with her in my arms, then I saw Jerry going over to her truck that was parked a few feet away, something occurred to me, "where are your keys?" I continued with my voice still strained. Please stop crying I thought.

But she didn't answer me, I picked her up again and tried to put her inside the car gently since she had seized on the hitting but the crying was worse. She continued crying sitting there in the car and looked so vulnerable, nothing like the fierce Swan that had greeted me earlier. I passed my right hand through my disheveled hair and exhaled cause I needed to…do something and I had no idea what to do. She hugged her purse and I couldn't handle this anymore because she reminded me of Nathan this morning, so vulnerable but at the same time it was different with her.

"Fuck" I muttered before getting in the car with caution and moving her leg and her in general a bit farther into the seat so that I could sit next to her. "Sorry" I said as she winced between her tears, "Swan you have to give me the keys cause you cannot drive like this, Jerry would follow us in your car"

She kept shaking her head.

"Do you want me to call somebody?" I said trying to stay calm. "Look, Alice is at the house, I just need answers okay?" And right there and there I threw my efforts of being considerate.

"_You_ need answers?" she crooked in a pained voice and I just stood there nodding like the asshole that I truly was. She huffed and pushed me but there was no force when she did this and since I had put up my arms to stop her, she ended up right in between them.

I stood still because I hadn't held somebody this close to me in a long time. The past two incidents, the one where I had forced myself on Bella and me holding her from going to that fucker earlier, did not counted. I was missing something in the current situation and I tensed because that was just how I reacted to any contact, especially from Swan who to the best of my knowledge currently hated me. Her head had fallen somewhere between my neck and my chest as she tried to push away to get away but I held her there because I was not that naïve enough to think that I did not needed to give her something so she could feel a bit safe. This reasoning was out of character for me given the record of our encounters but needed her to comply with my request because although I did not know how we got here, I did need some answers.

"Don't fight me," I said trying to keep my voice even, "just let us get to the house and you can call whoever you need from there. I can also call my doctor so he can go to the house and look at your injured foot"

There were a few seconds of silence. I was hoping she was considering my request.

"I can't find my phone," she muttered finally.

"Who do you need to call?" I said as I remembered the two guys that lived with her and I could feel my annoyance returning.

But Swan did not answer me. Instead she got up from our sort of embrace suddenly as if barely noticing. She took out the keys from her pocket and I assumed those were for her car when she handed them to me. I was surprised to say the least but hurried to give them to Jerry and direct him and Tom to what we were going to do before she regretted this. I could probably take her to her apartment, mentioned Tom, but I shook my head cause a doctor needed to check Swan and I, once again, needed answers. She was right about me being an asshole.

I got back in the car and Swan was still in the same spot I had left her. I clenched my hands into fists because I was about to say something that was not appropriate and tried to reason with myself because everything that had happened in these couple of hours and everything that had accumulated was not to be let down on Swan. It _wasn't_ her fault that I was like this.

Fuck this.

"Is that James one of your many boyfriends?" I said through my fucked up mind.

She turned to look at me as if taken aback and then she slightly shook her head, I was waiting on the answer.

"I have no energy to slap you right now" she said gently as she kept looking directly at me. In her defense she did look exhausted and her eyes a bit red from the crying that could still be heard in her voice.

"Is that a yes?" I insisted.

She stayed silent but tried to move away and my annoyance crept in again.

"You are still giving me answers before you go anywhere"

She winced from the slight movement she had done. Fuck, her foot was probably swollen by now.

Swan didn't respond as she looked out the window by her side. She probably didn't want to deal with me anymore. And I could not help but look at her, all annoyed, cause I was fucked. I liked her. I was being possessive about her, even when I did not want to be and even when I shouldn't be.

Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for the wait. Hope you still like the story and the many more things to come. In the next chapter, Bella and Edward need to answer several things to each other, so that should be interesting. Thanks for reading and I promise that the next chapter won't take so long. I'm aiming at putting one up every week. Thanks again and let me know what you think. By the way, thanks for the past comments and again, me apologizing, because I'm a bit new to fan fiction and haven't figure out yet how to respond individually to every comment. Mind you, it's probably something really easy that I just haven't caught or maybe it's not possible? See what I mean, I'll hopefully figure that one out soon. Have a great week!


	5. Payback and Piper's Safety

Chapter 5 - Payback and Piper's Safety

-Edward -

"We cannot tell Alice"

I turned startled and looked at Swan who just had the most random outburst after the last fifteen minutes of utter silence.

"Why?" I managed to say.

"Just turn the car around" she said with alertness in her eyes.

"You need to give me a reason" I said annoyed again because, fuck, she was just a zone of "no control". I should probably hang a sign around her neck or give her a shirt that said 'Warning Cullen' because I was all pent up again with two sentences coming out from her.

"Alice would not understand and I can't put her in danger like that" she continued looking at me. There was pleading in her eyes but her voice did not waver. She was firm about this.

Good enough reason.

"Pull over" I said louder to the driver and Tom gave a signal to Jerry who was following us. The driver pulled to some sort of gas station that was almost on the way out. We had a few minutes left till we got to the house but at the moment there was something else that needed my attention. As the driver parked on the far end and poorly lit corner of the gas station, Swan kept avoiding my gaze and I was just not having it. It wasn't until the driver and Tom got off the car, after I directed them to do so, that I took her arm and made her look in my direction.

"Why would my sister be in danger? I thought he was just your violent flirt," I said trying to catch her off guard, anything that will give me a hint if she would be honest.

Swan tried opening the door since she was obviously mad at the last bit I said probably but I stopped her.

"Let me go" she said pulling her arm away from my hold.

" I just stopped the car so we could talk…now you are going to answer me" I said as I grabbed her other hand as well.

"Cullen" she said as a warning.

I apparently did not care for her warning.

"I thought you needed to talk to her"

"I want to…" she said suddenly with a lowering her eyes, "but I can't"

I let her hands go. We stood there for what a few seconds before I passed a hand through my hair, frustrated, and she just kept alternating between looking at me and avoiding my gaze until…

"Fine" I said maybe a bit too annoyed again. "You can't tell Alice but you are injured"

"I'll be fine," she said quickly.

I shook my head. How much of an asshole did she think I was? I probably didn't want to know.

"No, we are going to the hospital to get you checked and then I'll take you to your apartment. We still need to talk"

"No"

"I need answers Swan," I said firm.

"You haven't exactly been giving me any yourself" she retorted.

I held on my irritation right there and there. She had to answer to me about my sister and her situation with James because I needed to act as soon as possible. What kind of answers did she need from me? I clicked a button on my white gold watch, signaling Tom to get back.

"We are going to the hospital if you want to discuss 'answers' but if I must remind you, _you_ and your James guy are a danger to my sister at the moment. You better have a good explanation Swan. I'm not playing in regards to safety" I added the last bit when she was going to start arguing and Tom coming in the car interrupted her again after that.

"Let's go to UW Medicine," I told him.

Swan huffed at me but I was done with our discussion at the moment as I took out my phone once again to text an old family friend at the Medical Center.

Being back at UW Medicine was hard for me in many levels, the most important one being that it reminded me of my father. He had been one of the best doctors and surgeons here at the hospital and he will surprise me everyday because back in that time my father had managed to stay in charge of CMC and of the department of Surgery at the hospital, all at the same time. Not only that but he had also been an exceptional husband and father even though he had very limited time. He made it work. I tried to clear my head while looking at Swan who was still ignoring me and surely more than a bit mad at me but that was another danger zone, thinking about her that is. I sighted questioning myself why I was taking things so far, especially making me go back on my promise of never stepping a foot back in this hospital, that is, unless, it was a life threatening situation. The current one wasn't but I had even texted Dr. Derrick Silva, my father's mentor, family friend and the one who had made it possible for my father to have an unordinary flexible schedule when permitted for CMC and our family. I took out my phone and texted him that I has just arrived and will be coming up soon. One of the perks of being the son of Dr. Cullen and the heavy donations that CMC made to the hospital every year was that I could pretty much do whatever I wanted. Obviously, only if my decisions didn't step over the limit of hospital regulations and it didn't affect any of the patients or the staff.

Once we pulled over on the side, there was a male nurse waiting on the sidewalk with a wheelchair as I had requested in order to go and see Dr. Silva. But I wasn't prepared for Swan's reaction.

"I'm not getting on it," she said as Tom opened the door and I was waiting in front of it along with the nurse.

"You are injured," I repeated for the hundredth time.

"I can walk," she said getting off the car and she winced in pain once she touched the cement. I could see her holding in the pain and she started walking. Tom looked at me at a loss and I went to stand in front of Swan.

"Where do you think you are going? Bring the wheelchair," I told the male nurse.

"No" said Swan trying to push me to the side but I stopped her. She closed her eyes, visibly in pain, once again. I had enough.

"Get in the damn wheelchair Swan"

"No" she said trying to walk again.

I had two options, I thought quickly, as Swan kept looking at me clearly annoyed and trying to push me away cause I was obstructing her way. I could both stay here and argue with her all night because she seemed stubborn and ready to do so if I didn't comply. Or accelerate the process because Derrick wasn't going to wait for me all night. He had patients to see and I even knew my limits with him for the sake of other people. I opted for the latter as I swiped her off her feet and carried her much to her dislike as she put her arms around me for balance and headed towards the entrance.

"Cullen!" she said wincing in pain again.

"You just don't learn," I said as the wheelchair, the male nurse, and Tom followed us towards the elevators. I got greeted on the way and it seemed to help me cause Swan became uncharacteristically quiet and turned a interesting shade of red, which also resulted in me not looking directly at whoever I was greeting.

"You are an asshole," she muttered to me.

"I'm surprised you don't want to make a scene in front of all these people," I muttered back to her as I kept walking with her in my arms and trying to distract myself from her cute blushing and her overwhelming smell that was enticing me once again. Her smell was fresh and sweet as I remembered and I wanted to bury my face in her neck, which was not far away from me at the moment… just so I could start deciphering exactly what were the ingredients of it. This last thought surprised me even more and before I could think farther about it, I became aware that Swan had said something to me and I had missed it.

"What did you just say?" I said looking at her while Tom pressed the button for the elevator.

"I said that the nurses here have better things to do with their time than witness me making a scene with a stubborn asshole and to put me down" she snapped back.

"That's rich coming from the girl that just made a scene outside and refuse to get on a wheelchair that the male nurse here was nice enough to bring", I responded as we stepped inside the elevator.

"I didn't want to come here"

"There is a doctor waiting for you," I snapped to her as well.

She glared at me and tried to get off my hold but I was not budging.

"Hold still" I said, as I felt more tension as the elevator reached the floor. Although this time the tension wasn't because of Swan but rather due to the memories of this place. I couldn't believe I was here once again. The only relief at the moment was that Derrick had agreed for my sake to have her checked in his administrative office and not in a regular medical setting for her injury. I pushed those thoughts aside and stepped out as soon as the elevator opened once again directing myself towards the left wing of the floor since Derrick's office was at the end of it. The male nurse was nice enough to settle down the nurses and staff that tried to ask questions as I made my way with Swan still in my arms.

"Tired of embarrassing me yet?" she murmured once again for me while Tom headed to the front of us to open the door to Derrick's office.

"You don't weigh that much"

"That's not the only thing I meant" she said sounding more annoyed.

"Not answering that…" I said as Derrick, who opened the door in that moment after Tom was about to knock on the door again, cut me off.

"Edward, I haven't seen you in so long", he said smiling at me and then turned to look at Swan, "and who is this lovely lady?"

The surprise in his voice was not quite hidden and I did not take it against him. He knew parts of my history, especially the one part that had defined me for the past few years. He was as tall as my father and his voice reminded me of conversations in the past…things that I didn't really want to remember. As I tried to clear my head to tend to the issue at hand, I noticed Swan glancing at me and I ignored her gaze, it was enough that Derrick was making conclusions at the moment. Before I could answer Derrick's question…Swan said something that almost made me drop her.

"I'm his girlfriend," said Swan out of nowhere.

I did a double take and glanced at her. What did she just say?

"Oh, that is…wonderful, I'm Dr. Silva, come on in" he said somewhere because I kept looking at Swan and she kept avoiding me and smiling at Derrick. What in the world…

"My foot really hurts Eddie, didn't you want to take me to the doctor?" said Swan finally turning towards me, still in my arms, and smiling. I was still in the same spot cause I felt my body rigid and as I glanced at her I caught something in her eyes…but got a bit sidetracked cause she was now closer to me contrary to the way the whole trip over to the office had been. Contrary to when she kept trying to put distance while being in my arms. And why the fuck was she calling me Eddie?

"Eddie" she continued in that whiny voice that was not at all like her.

I could hear Tom trying to hide his laugh in the back cause I was still in the same spot obstructing the entrance. Swan glanced back, looking slightly over my shoulder, to Tom I presumed and she pressed her lips together hiding a smirk. I finally caught on to her, she was paying me back, and she had mentioned I had embarrassed her I recalled. Damn Swan.

"Edward? " called Derrick from the side of his desk and pointing to a chair.

I looked at him and nodded with a stern look. There was no time for me to go outside with Swan and ask her to stop this nonsense. Plus her foot was hurt, I thought as I decided to just endure whatever Swan was planning and made my way towards the chair in which I carefully let her down. After I had set her down, my arms hurt lightly and likely for being in the same position since I had carried Swan all the way but not from her weight. She weighted almost close to nothing in my arms but she had taken the wrong impression from my comments. She let her hands off my neck and I missed the contact with her. Not good I thought. Then she smiled up at me in her little façade for Derrick and I tensed at that smile. I was about to tell her something when she winced as he kneeled in front of her and grabbed her foot. I got out of the way and passed a hand through my hair several times trying to focus. On the side I could see Tom positioning himself next to the door.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

I heard Derrick asking Swan after he had removed her shoe and her foot looked pretty swollen to me from where I was standing. Which was not that far because I managed to catch Bella blushing. What…

"We…" she blushed again.

Before I could say anything Derrick raised an eyebrow at me and then looked at Swan.

"If you are not comfortable explaining to me with Edward here, I can ask him and his bodyguard to step outside for a moment", he said in his professional voice. I took a step forward and Swan glanced at me quickly before she looked towards the floor.

"It's just…we were together…intimately… and well…" Oh no. "Eddie was a bit rough tonight and…." she rushed loudly and stopped right there blushing.

"That is not true," I said snapping out of my surprise.

"It was not intentional, we were trying new positions and Eddie got too into it", she quickly explained to Derrick.

"Bella" I said as I touched the breach of my nose trying to stay calm.

"It's fine, don't you two get in a fight, I get the picture of what happened," he said getting up as he interrupted us both.

"Derrick that is not what happened…" I said quickly cause I felt like I had to excuse myself to my father or something. I didn't like that feeling at all.

"I said is fine Edward," he said to me while trying to hide his smirk. "I know you wouldn't intentionally do damage to your girlfriend. Just be more careful next time, will you? I'm going to put something generic to spare you from comments from the nurse. She's a bit nosy but does a great job and I'll go tell Shane to bring in the wheelchair, Bella is it?"

"Bella Swan" said Bella shaking his hand.

"Okay Bella, you will come with me so I can place a foot brace on your foot. Your injury is not severe but it will be swollen for at least ten days and we need to take care of it"

Bella nodded and avoided looking at me.

"Edward", said Derrick placing a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, accidents happen to everyone. Why don't you do the paperwork at the front desk and wait for her there? This won't take long"

I just nodded but kept looking at Bella while Derrick went to get the nurse.

Bella put a hand in her mouth trying to stifle her laugh when Derrick was out from the office.

I glared at her and when I heard Tom snickering in the back I turned to glare at him too. He cleared his throat and stood straight which only managed to make Bella laugh more as she let out another soft giggle.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said glaring back at Bella.

She just shrugged.

I started to say something but got interrupted by Derrick coming in once again, along with the male nurse that had assisted us earlier with the damn wheelchair. I got out of the way as the male nurse went to help Bella and was tentative about what to do apparently remembering the earlier episode in the parking lot. But Bella stood up, wincing once again and the male nurse immediately helped her and then turned her around to let her out. She smiled at me when she passed by, still in her façade, and Derrick smiled at me before instructing me on paperwork and handed me a folder for Bella's file. Then they were gone. Tom just looked at me, still smirking.

Great Swan, put me in fucking ridicule in front of everybody, I thought, especially with Derrick who was technically family.

I exited the office as well, not long after with Tom following me and not before I had also given him a warning to not comment on this ever again.

Almost forty minutes had passed since what 'won't take that long' had started. I had filled paperwork and then had sent it back to Derrick so he could give it to Swan because there was a lot of information to be filled out that I had no idea about. Yes. We had run a basic background check when Alice told me that her best friend and her were starting a business but it had been Jasper dealing with that information. I had not looked at it completely. As I sat there on the chair, I kept fuming cause the nosy nurse had even asked me how could I not know my girlfriend's birthday and so on. The only think that the nosy nurse had liked was that I had put my credit card and my insurance to cover for Swan's expenses, whichever was faster, but of course I could not explain the rest to her which was that Swan was not my girlfriend so I was free to not know any of her personal information. Deciding to not give her any extra gossip though, I had told her to stop looking into the file and hand it to them. No more questions. I texted Rosalie once more cause she was pissed that I had missed dinner. Tom moved from the side of the door and I looked up to see Swan walking towards us in crutches no less and with a black brace on her foot. She looked tired but still cute and of course still pissed from the look she gave me. I stood up and thanked Derrick.

"She has to come back to get checked in next week Edward. Please make sure she comes", he said smiling at Swan, "she confessed to me her dislike for doctors".

I turned to look at her surprised by this fact, no wonder she was adamant on coming here but she ignored me and gave Derrick a sincere smile this time around. I was starting to hate how she apparently had better moods for anybody else but me.

"I'll make sure she comes," I said turning to look at Derrick. "Is that all?"

"Yes and…" he paused and cleared his throat. I looked at him and wished he would just not mention it. "…Be more careful next time Edward, she's fragile. Glad you are getting back in track with your personal life. You deserve it."

I tensed as those last words came out from him. There were so many implications and I had enough.

"Thank you Derrick" I managed to say finally.

He nodded and left us there in the lobby. I ignored how Swan was looking at me now.

"We are leaving", I said both to Swan and Tom, "can you grab her crutches?" I said as I went to take them off from Bella and she grabbed onto me for balance.

"Cullen! What are you doing?" she said trying to get away.

I swiped her off her feet and managed to have her back in my arms again. She kept pushing and people started to look in our direction but I didn't care. She blushed lightly again. I did not answer her. We were out the door and the car was waiting for us along with Jerry who had parked Bella's truck behind it.

"I see you are still not tired of embarrassing me" she murmured as Tom opened the door so I could place her inside.

"You did not care at all when you told Derrick that you were my girlfriend, that we had sex and that I injured you while at it" I said angry as we both got in the car.

Once inside, Swan moved away from me and we both glared at each other.

"For the record, you deserved it" and she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and you needed to be distracted back there apparently"

"Come again?" I said not believing this girl.

"I don't like doctors but you don't like hospitals at all", she stated.

I ignored her and directed myself to Tom in the front.

"We are taking her to her apartment"

Swan huffed at me.

"What? I said looking at her again. "Didn't you need to call somebody?"

"There hasn't been much room to call anybody has there?" she said continuing to glare.

And now it was my turn to stay quiet cause she did have a point so I took out my cell phone and offered it to her.

"You can call one of your actual boyfriends"

"Asshole" she looking at the phone, "and I don't need it, thanks though"

I glared at her now.

"I'm on my way, aren't I?" she said rising her eyebrows.

I put my phone away.

"Jake and Emmet will freak out either way", she added lower.

I couldn't help but be annoyed at her last comment. Was that her intention? I just looked the other way and we stayed quiet for the next few minutes and I kept feeling uneasy inside because sincerely I wanted to stop the damn car and ask Swan so many things. Things that I had no right to ask, others that were none of my business and others that I needed to attend to. Particularly about James since I had the pleasure of meeting the fucker today and I wanted him arrested for having injured her…touched her. I passed a hand through my hair and kept looking out the window frustrated cause my other hand was clenched in a fist. I should've punched him when I had the chance, more than I did, but I will find soon enough who he was and deal with him at the appropriate time. At the moment, I was debating on what to do with Swan. She looked death tired on her feet but kept up a good front with me. One option could be to decide on a later time for us to meet but the other option, which was me being the asshole I usually was with her, still needed some answers tonight.

"I hope that when you talk to Alice. If that happens, that you do tell her who was being 'rough' tonight while being with you," I said without really thinking. My own stupid comment got me mad somebody being with her…my hand clenched…

"I'm just going to ignore your comment because we need to talk. I told you we couldn't tell Alice."

I looked at her finally.

"What if I tell her?"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I'm offering to cover for you, then I should get something in return, especially after your little stunt with Derrick"

She just glared at me but I had an idea.

"I told you why you couldn't tell Alice", she said slowly, "Why would you put her in danger like that? You don't even know what…"

"Exactly!" I said interrupting her and having a slight outburst, "you haven't given me any explanation Swan…"

"I told you to trust me on this"

"Why should I?

"And why should _I _trust you?"

"Fine. This is not going anywhere," I said trying to make sense of this whole argument, "you are clearly not going to tell me about James…"

"You are not going to share either…"

"_Fine_, none of us are willing to share but you might want to choose your side on this wisely"

"Why?"

"You get to loose more Swan. Alice knows why she needs protection, a part of it at least and something tells me you don't know any of it"

I looked straight at her. Cullen wins this one I thought as she kept looking at me.

"What do you want in return?" she said after a bit of a pause.

I sighted cause this I needed. "For you to accept the loan for Bellice"

"I don't want your money"

"You need to do this if you want me to keep James from Alice and you would continue on with your business. Plus I'm not giving it to you. It's a loan and you can pay me back at your… "

"Cullen…"she said interrupting but I was not having it.

"I just want you to do this for Alice. I will keep my promise and we will deal separately with the whole James situation for her sake. I hope you care enough about my sister."

I knew it, that last bit was a low blow cause she seemed to care about her. I needed this.

Silence.

" Do we have a deal?" I said since we were about to get to her place.

More silence.

I looked at her since I had been avoiding looking at her since I had placed my sister on the line.

"You are not giving me any options," she said in a voice that sounded too plain for my liking and she kept looking at me, "is this how you are going to get your way all the time? Using my love for your sister? "

I could give her the truth. "Probably for the time being"

She nodded and ignored me as we pulled into the apartment complex. As soon as the car stopped I got off and Tom as well carrying her crutches. Swan opened the door and I tried helping her out.

"Don't," she said in the same plain voice.

I stepped to the side annoyed while Tom gave her the crutches.

"I suppose you don't want me to walk with you inside"

She just ignored me and grabbed her crutches while she started sort of walking away. Meanwhile, Tom turned to look at me.

"Walk with her please. While we figure out where to park her truck"

Tom nodded and started jogging to catch up to Swan who kept walking as fast as she could on those crutches. I wanted to carry her inside and that was my cue to hurry in order to leave. I had to regain some control. I took out my phone to make a last call for the night before leaving.

Bella -

I heard the knocking outside the door of Jake's room and pretended that I was not directly listening to that noise. It was Emmet and I knew he wanted to talk farther about last night since he had basically lost his shit over my injured foot last night. But Jake had other plans as he peeked through the side of the bed due to the fact that he had slept on the floor. We had a bit of an argument last night. He knew it. I knew it. I didn't like it.

"Are you answering the door or hiding forever in my room?" whispered Jake with heavy sleep still on his voice.

"I'm not staying in your room forever. You should've let me stay on the couch"

"You are injured," he simply stated.

I was annoyed and almost thanked him out loud for reminding me of the throbbing pain in my foot since I had not taken yet the medicine Dr. Silva had given me. I had been doing a great job at ignoring that pain as well because the medicine was in the living room, if I remembered right and didn't want to hear any more questions. Cullen had not given me an opportunity to come up last night with a good enough story, mostly because I was frustrated at him for blackmailing me in a slight way with Alice and James and everything. I sighted. Jake took it as something else probably by the way he was looking at me at the moment.

"Are you leaving?"

I got a bit startled with Jake's question, how did….

"I mean, the way you kept acting last night. There is not much I can do right?"

"Jake", I started as I tried to get up and I couldn't help but wince as my foot fell from the pillow that was under it. You would think that would definitely not hurt. Fuck. I started again, "I just said I did not wanted for us to confuse what this is…"

"Which is what according to you?" he said calmly as he placed his hands on the side of the bed since he was still sitting on the floor and apparently fully awake now.

"You are my best friend Jake," I explained.

"I know but the problem is when I want more, right?" he said getting up.

I looked up to him. No Jake, don't do this I thought. He looked serene, not mad as he said those words but I was not expecting this from him, especially as he made his way around the bed to sit on the left side. I couldn't avoid him because I cared about him too much. I loved Jake but I loved him the way I loved Emmet.

"Jake, this is what I'm talking about…I don't want to confuse things anymore, I mean, I know Em and Alice play around all the time with us about…"

"…About whatever we have…"

"…Yes and it's my fault and that is what I was referring to last night…"

He seemed to ponder a bit on what I said for a few seconds as he grabbed my hand.

"Listen. I knew yesterday that you were lying about staying here but I thought you were just going to go somewhere with Alice or something cause you did look stressed Bells. I trusted you and I still trust you but you come back late and injured and with Alice's fucking brother? I don't understand Bella," he said looking pointedly at me.

"I told you I ran into him at the hospital" I said trying to remember the story I had told them the night before. "He was talking to a doctor there when I came in. Some guys on the street helped me after I got injured. You know how I am Jake. I trip over anything and everything"

That at least got him to smile a bit.

"I know", he said sighting. "Bells you have to take care of yourself and whatever, I know you didn't go walking and just tripped somewhere. I mean that is so you but still, you don't need to lie to me that much"

I frowned at him because I hated how much he could sense stuff with me. The only good thing is that he could not exactly read my mind so the truth wasn't all out there, yet.

"Just promise me you are not doing something crazy to get money for Bellice?" he said getting back my attention. "Please, I know how much you want to do this with Alice and if I had the money I would give it to you. Emmet and I were talking to some of our financial advisors about options for you actually…"

Oh no.

"No, Jake, no. Come on, what do you think I'm doing? I'm not that desperate and I told you I needed to think about Cullen's contract thing for Bellice. I have accepted" I said quickly and kind of offended.

"I didn't mean it that way. You signed?" he said sounding a bit surprised.

"No. Not yet. We are doing that soon. After my walk yesterday and talking to Cullen for a bit when he offered to bring me back…I think is for the best. It's like a loan with a bank but through his company so it works out Jake. Thank you but you two have enough to worry about as it is."

There was no way I was getting them into more trouble. I had enough with Alice on this, even if she was not aware of it.

"Is that why you didn't call us last night?" said Jake as he inspected my hands. I had light scratches on the palms of my hands thanks to me falling on the damn parking lot. Well, thanks to James. Focus Bella.

"Yes…a bit…" I said tentatively, "and I also lost my phone"

Jake looked at me one last time and got up.

"Fine. I'll trust you on this. We are not leaving till noon so I'm going to go and make some breakfast. Want to join us? Em is waiting and you need to take your medicine"

"I'll just get ready and be out there in a few"

"Good. Just call us if you need anything and once you want to come down, stairs are not good for you… Alice keeps texting me," he said reaching for his phone in the pocket of his shorts. "She says she's coming over," he said as he read out loud.

"That is Alice," I said not expecting any less from her since she was probably worried and had mayhem waiting for me. "I'll be out soon. I'll just get ready once Alice is here to help me"

Jake nodded and seemed to be debating on saying something. But he walked out pulling on a shirt that he grabbed from top of the sleeping bag and I thought about what I had left unsaid with him as well. Jake wanted more out of this…relationship we had. But he was my best friend and I had just made a mess out of this.

It hurt.

Once the door had closed, I did my best at trying to collect myself back up again. The previous day had been one of awareness for me and things were quickly changing. James had not shown up at our meeting place yesterday and the text I had received from Alice had been from him. He assured me he had gotten a friend to hack into Alice's phone and I knew that James was crazy cause he had thought that had been a good joke. I had been more than mad and he gave me more warnings. Especially about having to go and pay a visit to the 'boss'. One thing had let to another and we had ended up fighting. He knew of my connection to the Cullen's and he still hadn't told the 'boss' as a favor to me…and so that I could trust him but how long could he keep them away from what I was doing? And more importantly how was I going to keep everybody around me away from them. I took a breather and…God…I could only hope James could help me. As crazy and threatening that James had always been. He was the only one that could help me to get away from them and that's why I had insisted on Cullen letting him go the night before.

And talking about Cullen...

I was so frustrated with him and mad at him as well because he had used Alice to get what he wanted. I had liked his solution but not the way he had made me agree to it. And he was arrogant, so damn arrogant and gorgeous. It was one thing to have seen him in pictures that Alice had shown me now and then in the past because then I could acknowledge how handsome her brother was but it was all left in a comment. Edward Cullen in flesh was devastating and it was not only his physique what was so attractive but there was something going on with him that just kept enticing me. He could arise so many feelings inside of me, in an instant and I was at a loss on what to do. It was so conflicting because I could not for the life of me define how I felt about him or figure how he was so detached from people and at the same time so arrogant. I could've left it at just that but then his reaction at the hospital. The way Dr. Silva kept trying to be careful around him. It intrigued me to no end. Then there was the danger Alice was in. That made me mad as well because I just thought Alice's brother had been overprotective of her, at least Alice made it seem that way. But now there seemed to be more to it and I couldn't help but wonder if Alice really knew about this or if Cullen had just lied to me to get me to agree. Judging on his actions, it was a possibility.

As I pondered for a few more minutes, frustrated and trying to ignore once again the throbbing pain in my foot, I had to go downstairs soon I thought, I heard a knock on the door and then it opened.

It was Alice.

"Bella!" she said taking in my appearance as soon as she came in. I knew her and judging by my messy look and the state of my foot…

"What happened to you honey? Oh my God Bella, seriously, I mean Emmet and Jake are death worried but you didn't have to go and injure yourself just to have me back here. Look at you!" she kept on rambling as she looked over my foot and I could not help but sort of wince from the pain and smile at the same time at her. "I just leave you for half a day and this happens but no worry Bella. I have news" she said all excited.

I kept trying to not look at her in my mix of pain and confusion but my foot decided to hurt more now.

"You haven't taken this right?"

She waved the bottle of medicine at me. I shook my head. No.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you" she said going over to pour some water into a glass from a pitch that Jake had. That boy could drink lots and lots of water. But I was just thankful that Alice seemed to be taking my injury as something normal.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so hopeful. After Alice helped me get ready and I let her choose my 'outfit' for the day cause she insisted on combining my clothes with the black foot brace that Dr. Silva had placed on me last night. Thank God I had not broken my ankle but it was still pretty swollen. I will kick James one of these days I thought and Cullen as well. Even if he intrigued me, I was pretty mad at him for his continuous asshole behavior. I smiled as I remembered getting some payback when I told Dr. Silva that I was his girlfriend and he looked pissed. I had no idea where that brilliant idea came from but he deserved it. At least I thought it had been brilliant. Emmet had noticed my smile as he placed me on the stool near the kitchen since he had helped me get down the stairs.

"Happy I didn't drop you?" he said smirking.

I slapped his hand away as he tried to mock my clumsiness with his hands. He laughed.

"Does this mean you are not longer mad at me?" I said eagerly at him.

Alice took the seat next to me and started laughing. I just turned to silence her.

"That is not going to work Bells" said Emmet

"Gotta try harder," said Jake from behind the counter as he placed in front of each of us breakfast.

Alice made a joke, which made both Em and Jake laugh while I looked at my plate. I was avoiding looking at Jake since our earlier conversation was nowhere near finished.

Not long after we started on our breakfast, Jake headed upstairs because he was going to take a shower and get ready now that I was done with his room. I had to fix that as well, I thought.

"Just got a text from my brother" said Alice looking at her phone, which had beeped a bit ago.

I kept playing it cool. Tried at least.

"Did Bells tell you he brought her over last night?" said Em in a tone that I didn't like at all and that showed how unhappy he was with the situation.

"Yes, she told me how my brother finally found his good manners," responded Alice as she kept on typing on her phone.

Emmet kept looking at me and I wanted him to drop it but before we ended our staring game, Alice jumped and yelled in excitement.

"Bella! Edward wants us to meet in a few hours so we can sign the papers for Bellice. He just texted me, and he also said you told him yesterday you had agreed! Why haven't told me any of this!"

Before I could respond to her, she had hugged me all happy and Emmet had crossed his arms in front of us.

"What?" said Alice looking at Em. "Aren't you happy for us? This is great news!" she turned to me all excited. "We have lots to discuss"

"I'm going to go watch some TV and get ready," said Em leaving right away.

I just looked in his direction but Alice claimed my attention again.

"Bella?" she said looking at me and clearly expecting an explanation.

I looked at her and I was suddenly dying to tell her the truth, which I just couldn't. I wanted to tell her everything: how James was in charge of blackmailing me, how I never wanted her to have anything to do with him, how he had played a stupid game causing me to go and look for her and then the whole episode with her brother. How Cullen and his bodyguards had defended me and wanted to kill James. Which by the way couldn't happen and how I was now hiding more stuff from her along with her brother because all of the above. Not to mention that her brother hated me and I was annoyed and mad and had told their family friend or doctor that I was his girlfriend. Then he had embarrassed me some more and used my love for her to get me to agreed to the news she was so happy to hear. No. I had to keep lying to her. It worried me how easier the lies came in regards to this. I just had to tell her the same story I told Emmet and Jake.

"Yesterday, after you left, I couldn't sleep so I decided to drive around and go and walk somewhere. I ended up near this park and I had a bit of an accident," I said trying to remember all the little details of my made up story.

"Bella!" said Alice grabbing some more fruit, "what were you thinking?"

"About lots of things actually. I fell pretty badly cause look," I said pointing at my foot brace since I was facing Alice now, "Some guys helped me get to the medical center. They said it was the closest thing and then out of nowhere I saw your brother talking with Dr. Silva"

"Derrick and Edward used to be pretty close. They still are. He probably was discussing something about Nathan," said Alice smiling.

"Yeah, I don't know", I said trying to recall Nathan, Rosalie's kid? "But he was nice and Dr. Silva too. He checked me and your brother waited and offered to bring me here. I was really surprised actually"

Alice flashed me a bigger smile.

"I told you he's not bad, he has a terrible temper lately because he has so much stress but he is still a gentleman Bella. Trust me. I'm so glad you bumped into him! So are you sure about this? You should've called me right away!"

"Calm down Alice!" I said laughing cause she kept talking so fast and was all excited. "My foot has been hurting and I wanted to tell you in person. I don't even know where I left my phone"

Alice shook her head. "You are a danger to yourself Bella. Typical you getting injured and loosing your phone in one day" she said laughing.

I just glared at her because it didn't happen _that_ often. Maybe.

"But" I said trying to distract her from my clumsy personality traits, "I thought about it and it might be faster for us to just start working and accept your brother's terms. Put my pride aside and all that", I added.

"Yes!" she sort of grunted lightly and then smiled. "But it will be for a greater good and you can pay Edward eventually! Bellice needs to start right now! We have so much to do. Plus, even though it's technically my money. I guess its better like you say to comply to his terms, whatever allows us to start as soon as possible!"

We both smiled at each other and I suddenly could feel the excitement of Bellice starting, putting aside every rock on our way, the stress and the many things to come: Bellice was our dream. If we worked hard enough, I thought, because in a current economy were you were better off starting up a business or coming up with innovative ways to bring in income, Bellice was the solution.

We kept discussing Bellice and I wrote down some concerns we had for the contract, yes Cullen had made a good one but we still needed modifications. We even managed to email Isaac the contract.

"Alice…" I said turning to look at her because I know something was bothering her even she had pretended to be all up in her 'H.A.M.' (hyper-Alice-mode) when she got here.

"Yes pumpkin?" she said smirking at me.

"My dear munchkin…"

"What is it Bubba?"

"Piper…"

We laughed at each other once again. It was good to laugh.

"Is something bothering you?"

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes, hopefully not at me.

"Just some issues at home", she said sighting. "Rosalie and Edward had a terrible fight last night. I think they woke up the whole damn house _but_ I didn't want to mention it because from what I managed to hear, which was not my intention…"

It was my turn to roll my eyes while she pushed me lightly.

"You'll be surprised, I didn't really want to hear about this particular fight. Trust me. So one of the things Rosalie was all up and yelling about was him not making it in time for dinner"

She looked at me and I got it. He hadn't been able to have dinner with them cause he had been busy with me. Well not with me but busy at the hospital and helping out. Even, if he had been an asshole all the way through. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have accepted the ride he offered me…." I was truly sorry. It hadn't occurred to me last night that he might have something to do. Which was obvious because he was an important businessman but his family matters were of more importance. I felt bad for him missing dinner.

"It's fine. They've been fighting for forever. Its just tiresome you know? And this is not helping Nathan"

"I haven't seen a picture of him since he was a baby. You've been slacking on showing me your nephew," I said trying to imagine how he will look now.

"He's gorgeous of course. He's a Cullen," said Alice all proud.

I smiled because I knew how much she loved him but I had never really had the chance to get to meet him. Alice had always invited me over during Christmas and other holidays but I had Charlie and other matters to take care of every year. Good thing I guess cause Cullen couldn't stand me. I ignored the warning that my logic threw at my thoughts because it will be wise to keep that distance from Alice's family, which had been much easier to keep while we were in school. I tried to clear my head and push away that logic for now.

"You'll get to see him today", she added.

"Today? Don't we have the meeting?" I said all confused.

"The meeting is going to be at home, apparently Edward and Jasper have stuff to go over," she said shrugging her shoulders.

I smiled at her. "Jasper" I repeated.

She looked at me and she knew.

"You are not my pumpkin anymore" she said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. She will eventually tell me what was going on with Jasper.

We were on our way to Alice's home when her phone started ringing. Emmet was driving us in his car because he had insisted on coming along with us and I hadn't argued because if that made him happier today. Fine by me. I wanted my Em back. It was easier to fix things with him than with Jake. Jake had wished us luck and had stayed in the apartment to continue working on his engine model project thing since Em had moved the meeting so he could come along with us. Alice was on the phone rather quickly. While she was on the phone, I noticed Emmet kept looking over the rearview mirror.

"What are you looking at?"

He frowned. " I swear that car behind us has been following us the whole way"

"Those are my bodyguards Emmet," said Alice from the back. I heard the click of her phone.

"Not that car Alice. The one right behind them" he said pointing.

We both turn to look but Alice just shrugged her shoulders. Now that I thought about it, I had seen that car when we got out from the apartment complex.

"That was Isaac," she said getting back my attention.

"How is he?"

"Wondering why don't you answer the phone and remember the lady from the bridal dress?"

I nodded. How could I forget her? She had been emailing both Isaac and me rather insistently. As a policy that we had, there was no direct contact with Alice till a meeting was set.

"You met with her over the week right?" I said trying to remember other details that didn't entitle Isaac playing around over the past few emails I had gotten from him. I missed him.

"Well, she liked what I proposed and yesterday I sent her two designs that she absolutely loved according to Isaac. She wants me to make them both!" she said smiling.

"Both!" I said surprised. "That's around ten thousand!"

Alice smiled all proud.

I was surprised. Not by how she liked Alice's designs cause she was amazingly talented, but by how our first client had just made our day. "Okay, tonight I'm working on that bridal section, we need to start it like now, and there is so much work to do for those two dresses."

"Yes!" she said clapping and I turned in my seat.

"Congrats! See, you already have clients," said Emmet smiling.

"Piper has talent," I said proud.

"Of course I do and Bubba needs to step it up with that section. The good thing is that I have my own little studio at home. We can work from there while we look for a place."

Emmet snorted and I just looked at him. "Bubba? Seriously? I thought you were doing superheroes today"

"Not everything is about superheroes Em"

"I've had this debate with you before Bells…"

"Is he the reason why you know so much about superheroes? _And_ why I end up watching those movies all the time with you?" said Alice, interrupting Emmet and looking directly at me over the rearview mirror.

I just nodded. Emmet had influenced everybody and made Jake, Ben and all the reservation into superhero fans.

"I thought you were too" said Emmet confused. "You know, Bells called you 'piper' and you need to get rid of the Bubba," he said looking at me.

"We do movies and TV shows," I explained to Emmet.

"Which piper are you talking about Emmet?" said Alice curious.

"The best ones! Piper from X-men or Pied Piper…"

Now it was Alice's turn to look confused.

"Don't ask," I said looking towards her.

Alice laughed and then stopped. "Are those guys?" she said in horror.

I nodded again smiling.

"One of these days, you are going to turn off your football and meet Piper Halliwell," said Alice to Emmet. She did not like the guy comparison. Bit ironic since Bubba was not a girl.

"Piper who?" said Emmet mocking her.

"He hasn't seen Charmed," I told Alice as Emmet tried to take out his phone probably to Google it and I took it away. "You are driving"

"What is that?" he insisted.

The rest of the way was Emmet and Alice discussing Alice's favorite show.

The Cullen mansion, as I liked to call it, stood far away on the edge of the city and I didn't know why but the house made me feel on edge. Perhaps it was because I had once considered moving in but thankfully I got to know of Cullen's hate for me before I placed myself in that position. Which reminded me that my stuff was still in one of their garages, I bet Cullen loves that my shit is in there, I thought ironically. Alice indicated Emmet were to park and we noticed that the second car was no longer following Alice's SUV. Emmet frowned at this again as he helped me get out of the car and with my crutches. The pain from my foot had gone away with the meds but I could not put any pressure on it because it started all over again. Emmet offered to carry me inside but I refused because I did not want to give Cullen that satisfaction, just in case he was watching. Was he truly like that? I wondered.

But I didn't have enough time to wonder once we made our way inside. Somebody opened the door and we made our way into the foyer. There was an unusual amount of pearl light coming in from outside into the elegant décor of it. My crutches making squishy sounds on the marble floor as we kept lightly walking in. Alice was saying something to the girl that opened the door but I was busy staring towards the end of the foyer and to what I presumed was the living room. I could see this huge painting of two known people at the end. If I was not mistaken those were Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, she had a picture of them in her dorm, it seems that they had been the loveliest people from what Alice had shared with me about them. My attention had been caught with how beautiful it was inside. Everywhere you looked but particularly this painting. I wanted to look closer.

"Bella?"

I turned my head to look at Emmet who had nudged me on the side. I was probably staring rudely at the painting.

"Sorry", I said trying to ease how I was currently standing on my crutches.

Alice went in front of me obstructing my view.

"Later. I keep forgetting it's your first time here," she said with a smile.

I hope that meant that she will show me the painting later. Apparently I had developed a fascination for this painting in seconds. You are so creepy, I thought to myself. Or just curious said my other side of logic. After a few more greetings, we followed Alice to her brother's office I presumed as we went through one of the corridors that went off to the side. Just to the right side of these huge marvel stairs. Thank God I didn't have to go up there in crutches, I thought.

As Alice opened a door at the end of the corridor, I was preparing myself mentally to face Cullen once again. I was still mad at him but apparently that wasn't necessary, I thought, as we went in and only Jasper was inside waiting.

"Where is my brother?" said Alice looking around.

Emmet just shook his head lightly as he continued to stand beside me.

"Hi Alice…Bella…" said Jasper coming over to us and greeting us. "Jasper Whitlock" he said stretching Emmet's hand.

"Emmet McCarty" said Emmet back.

Jasper smiled again. He had a particular smile.

"Take a seat. I was sorry to hear what happened to you last night Bella," he said looking right at me. Was he avoiding Alice's question? "Edward told me how he found you at the hospital last night"

"It wasn't that serious. Its only a foot brace, where is your boss?" I said trying to get him to answer. Alice didn't look that happy on the other side.

"Edward couldn't be here. I apologize but he has signed all the papers for the contract, including a temporary one for anything that you might like to add" he said as Emmet helped me to take a seat in front of the desk.

I turned to Alice.

"He said he was going to be here," she said as she started taking out her phone while Emmet took a seat next to me.

"Alice" said Jasper a bit lower.

But Alice heard him. She looked at him in a way that kept me wondering what happened between them. There was something going on and only my induced worried state could have missed this in the past. Had I truly been a best friend for Alice? I thought. Here I was defending her but I couldn't even help her with this.

"I wouldn't call him. Rosalie and Edward had another big argument. He has some calls to attend as well. Please. You can talk to him later" said Jasper evenly and very convincing.

Alice eventually nodded, as an understanding seemed to dawn on her. And I wanted to know what the hell was going on in here.

Jasper proceeded to take a seat and Emmet stood up so that Alice could seat next to me. He grabbed my crutches and I thanked him. Jasper gave us each our copy of the agreement and I gave him a paper with clauses and details that we would like to add to it. Jasper assured us that the document attached to the contract would make sure that these clauses and 'details' were added. That other paper was signed both by Cullen and him as an attorney, in which, they bounded themselves to comply with our terms. It surprised me to no end how prepared they were and the next hour consisted of us reading over the contract, signing and arranging another meeting. Alice still looked disappointed throughout the meeting but gain a bit of a smile towards the end once everything was signed and ready. She turned in my direction when Emmet said her name.

"Pixie, you mind if I use the restroom?" said Emmet from behind me.

Emmet managed to make her laugh with that comment.

"Yes Emmet, I'll show you" she said standing up and then turned to Jasper, "do you mind taking Bella to the sitting room? Please? I want her to meet Nathan"

Jasper looked surprised but I turned towards Emmet who had poked me on the side.

"Easy" he said laughing and gave me a kiss on my head since he was standing and I was still sitting, "I'll be right back, do you want me to wait and help you?"

I shook my head as I looked at him looking up and was about to say that I could handle it when Jasper interrupted me.

"I can take her. Don't worry".

Emmet just nodded and followed Alice who grabbed him by his hand so he could hurry. I turned to hold my crutches in place and Jasper went around the desk to get the chair Alice had been sitting in out of the way.

"Thank you" I said standing up. He helped me out a bit cause I was still not an expert with the crutches.

"I guess it was quite a hit you took," he said looking towards my foot.

He knew. Cullen had told him.

"Do you mind explaining yourself?" I said a bit harshly. I was on edge. Cullen was supposed to keep this a secret. That asshole.

Jasper seemed taken aback and smiled.

"I see what Edward was talking about"

I didn't like his smirk.

"He wasn't suppose to talk to you about anything"

"I'm his best friend Bella. I assure you that your secret is safe. I'm not only his attorney," he said a bit too calmly.

I walked halfway towards the door to keep some distance. First lesson taught by my mother was to keep a distance till you knew how bad or how good a person was. Jasper had inspired confidence when I met him but he seemed to inspire and put people at ease in a normal basis. So I wasn't sure if that was his quality, his façade or his true form of being due to the fact that I didn't know him. Add to it that Alice was just not happy with him. I hated not knowing the territory.

"Well", I said looking at him finally. "I'm trying to protect my best friend as well and I haven't run off to tell her everything"

"This is different Bella. Please. There are things you are not aware of and Edward cannot keep stuff to himself. Especially not when Alice…his family might be involved"

"So why wasn't he here? I mean if I'm such a danger that he needs to warn people around him…"

"He needed some distance and…" he sighted. "Just allow me to explain, he gave me this for you"

Jasper started taking out something from the inside of his jacket.

"Distance?" What did he mean by that?

"Forget I said that" he said showing me an envelope and stretching his hand so I could take it. "Its for you. From Edward"

I moved my foot to reassure my balance again before I reached for the envelope. So Cullen was sending a note. I could not help but…rip it.

"What are you doing?" said Jasper in utter surprised as I ripped the envelope.

"I can't believe Cullen has the nerve to send me a note after what happened. If he wants to tell me something, he can tell me himself cause apparently he's avoiding me" Cullen was such an asshole.

"Do you want me to call your boyfriend?" he said concerned.

"What?" Who was he talking about?

"Emmet. Isn't he your boyfriend?" he looked at me uneasily.

"Did he send you to question me about that as well?" I said not believing what I was hearing.

"No. You look a bit stress and I was just wondering if he would help," he said quickly as I was about to call him on his questions. He interrupted me once more. "None of my business. I'm sorry. I can throw that away", he said pointing to the pieces of paper that I was now holding.

I gave them to him while he apologized again. He helped me open the door and we started slowly making our way to the sitting area or whatever Alice had called it. I hoped it was the area with the painting. Jasper continued the conversation in a lower voice.

"Bella, there is a major reason why we need to take precautions and why Edward might do certain things that must definitely be unclear to you based on what I sense"

"You think?" I said incredulous because it was pretty obvious. Just like the hate Cullen had developed for me.

"You have to be very careful Bella" he insisted.

We reached the foyer and Jasper stopped talking when we saw Emmet coming out from the other side.

"Bells, Alice send me to look for you two," he said smiling and getting closer to us. "I just met Nathan. You never told me that asshole, Cullen, had a son".

What?

I turned surprised and looked at Jasper. Cullen? Jasper looked somber out of a sudden.

"And here comes the reason" said Jasper to me.

I was confused and about to ask more but then Alice's voice interrupted us. I turned and she was carrying a child. He was a three year old from what Alice had informed me and he was the cutest boy. You could see it right away. He had dark straight her and his eyes…where they blue? But as I took in more of his appearance, I could not help but notice how much he looked like Cullen.

"Bella. This is Nathan, my nephew," said Alice smiling. "Nathan, say hi to Bella"

"Hi Nathan" I said finding my voice.

Nathan looked at me for an instant and then buried his face on Alice's neck to hug her tighter since she was carrying him. Maybe he was shy or he just didn't like me but whichever of the two, I was too in shock still with what Emmet had just said to know for sure.

"You know he doesn't like strangers," said a voice on the side.

I had heard that voice before…

I turned to see Rosalie Cullen, Alice's sister. In their features, Rosalie had much more of a resemblance to Cullen. Her beauty was more painful in person, I had only ever seen pictures and she was stunning. Blonde and beautiful, I thought she was Nathan's mother and had always admired how she had that stunning body right after the birth. But I was wrong. Alongside her was an older woman, this one I had no idea who she was.

"Rose, come on" said Alice looking at her sister.

"Ada" said Rosalie turning towards the older woman. "Take Nathan to the sitting room for a few minutes please. We will join you shortly"

The older woman nodded but not before placing a hand on Rosalie's arm and then went to grab Nathan. Alice gave Nathan a kiss in his cheek and I think I saw a bit of a smile coming from Nathan but they had taking him away now.

"Bella?" said Emmet almost in a whisper on my side during this interaction. He sounded worried.

"Its fine Em"

Physically I was fine, I thought, as my arms had started to hurt because they were not used to supporting weight on crutches. That was always there. And I had this feeling in my stomach that I had no idea what to do about it but something was coming. Rosalie kept looking towards me and I remembered that I hadn't introduced myself. Not that Rosalie had left much room for that.

I stretched out my hand. "I'm Bella Swan"

Rosalie just looked at it but didn't take it. "I know"

I put my hand down, Emmet huffed and Rosalie looked at him for an instant.

"Em" I said to him. He still needed to be nice.

He looked at me but before he could say anything, we got interrupted once again by Rosalie Cullen.

"You are not presenting yourself?" she said coldly to Emmet. I didn't like that.

"Rose, what is going on?" said Alice looking at her sister. "One thing is Nathan but for you not to greet my friends…"

"Rose be nice" said Jasper on the side. He kept looking at Rosalie as well. It looked like they expected a bomb to explode and sincerely, I expected that as well. This was more than awkward.

But Rosalie turned to keep looking at me.

"So you thought Nathan was my son", she stated. It was not a question and she smiled at me in a way that I didn't like either. "I don't like you. I don't care what are your intentions with my brother cause you were obviously selling yourself short last night with him…"

"Hey!" "Rose!" Both Emmet and Alice responded at the same time. Alice's tone was admonishing but Emmet was pissed.

I myself could not believe her words. Had Cullen said this to her?

"Well…" I said adding pressure on the hold I had currently on my crutches. "Now I know that rudeness and arrogance runs in the family. I thought it was only your brother". She stopped smiling at me. "Em, I think we better leave. Alice, I'm sorry but…"

"Bella wait" said Jasper from my right side.

"Bella, you don't have to leave. And what in the world are you doing?" I heard Alice exclaim to her sister but I was already trying to leave. I had to remind myself to start walking slowly. The marble floor was not too friendly with my crutches.

"Bella Swan. Wait," said Rosalie in a tone that I couldn't exactly pinpoint at. Alice made another remark and I turned to look at them. Rosalie Cullen had walked closer to us and kept looking directly at me.

"Rosalie" said Jasper in a tone that seemed to warn her.

"I'm only protecting her Jasper, and you know this Alice. Bella, Nathan is Edward's son and my brother is not married anymore", she said each word carefully. "I mean I know you were worried about that, so you must fancy my brother"

"Bella lets go," said Emmet mad. "You are out of line", he said towards Rosalie.

I could feel Emmet next to me, as much as he could be near me because of my crutches. I wanted to place a hand on his arm, calm him. I had no idea why Rosalie was acting like this. It reminded me of the first time I met Cullen.

"Rose, you need to stop" said Alice walking the few steps that her sister had covered earlier and grabbing her arm.

But she continued.

"He doesn't have a wife because he killed her," she said in a lower but persistent voice. The emotion in her voiced caught me by surprise. "Do you understand that? He _killed_ her. So take my advice and stay away from my brother and from Nathan. You won't win Edward over by visiting Nathan. You don't want to be involved with Edward".

Emmet stopped trying to get me to walk away. Or maybe I had stopped taking in what was happening around me, right there and there. Alice turned Rosalie so she could look at her and Jasper said something and went to separate them but I didn't hear because my mind brought stuff back. I remembered Cullen's anger when he had me pinned against the wall. His eyes, the look in his eyes that looked troubled and pained to me. But was there more? Had I misinterpreted his actions and Cullen as a whole? His sister said he was a killer. For a moment, I felt cold.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm also sorry to be apologizing once again for the wait. Right when I had promised the next one wouldn't take so long, it seems that it was not the right thing to say because I got sick. It has been a tough few weeks but now I'm feeling much better. Thank God. So now I'm back and working on Chapter 6 already and again I'll try to have it soon. Thanks for reading and supporting my story. Also thanks for reviewing. It means a lot to me. :)


	6. A Picture and an Alley

Hello!

Once again I find myself taking far too long too update. In non-important stuff I got sick for a few weeks, an infection, which sadly kept me from lots of things. Then came my writer's block, which was not great and I couldn't get this chapter finished. As crazy as it sounds, I just can never upload something I'm not happy with or that is not going in the direction that it should. Thanks for your kind reviews from the last chapter, YankeeDiva and Debbie, they made me really happy. Hope everybody is still along with me for the ride with this story. Any questions, concerns or if you want to be like "hurry up!" lol this is my twitter: Crazylocademica. Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 6: A Picture and an Alley

The words that had come out from Rosalie Cullen earlier about her brother had come with an echo and coldness. Rosalie Cullen showed no pity or pain in her features as she continued looking right at me. It had only been in her voice. Staring at each other didn't last long because I was done.

"Maybe you should let your brother know that," I said turning. I was done. I looked towards Emmet. Alice said something to me that I honestly didn't hear but I did notice that Jasper took Rosalie away when she tried to say something else or at least it seemed like that was what she was trying to do. I finally started walking away, taking longer due to my slow maneuvering with my crutches and tried to keep my composure because Alice had too many assholes in high horses in her immediate family. I'm sorry but my best friend did. It was not only Cullen but it seemed that Rosalie Cullen had quite an ego and arrogance as well. I couldn't believe that some point I had considered that it would be worth to ears drop on one of the many fights that Alice continuously mentioned. I kept walking and I wondered how I made things worse each time even when I didn't want to hurt Alice and I stayed quiet. Which was so damn difficult when both her brother and her sister thought they knew my every intention. Whatever, they were wrong.

"What the hell Rosalie? Edward and you seriously need to stop," I heard Alice say in a harsh tone walking away to the other room. I didn't want to know what she heard her sister say about me.

I could also hear Emmet cursing behind me and he eventually came up in front of me to open the front door. We didn't wait for anybody to open it and got ourselves out. I refused Emmet's help to get down the few pair of stairs that followed the main entrance and he went to get the car.

"I'll be right back", he said hurriedly. He wanted to get away from there too.

I just nodded and continued my way down because if I was going to be using these crutches the rest of the week, these mini stairs needed to be conquered. It was a good distraction and a small victory spread around me when I finally finished my way down and I saw Emmet driving the car towards me when I heard a voice from behind. Jasper.

"Bella, please wait," he said rushed.

Now he was in front of me.

"I'm sorry for what happened inside," he said slowly looking in the direction of the car and then at me. He seemed to be hesitating.

"You don't have to apologize Jasper. There are obviously a lot of issues and if your boss told her sister that I was selling myself…" I started saying a bit annoyed but I was cut off by Jasper.

"Just don't. Look. If you knew Rosalie you would know that Edward hasn't mentioned anything to her. I can't explain and my apology was not only from me, it was mostly from Alice. She went up with Rosalie and I'm afraid they are arguing cause they kicked me out"

"That was quick," I replied as Emmet made his way over.

"Ready Bells?" said Em too serious for my liking.

"Yeah"

Jasper just looked at us once and went back inside. Emmet helped me get on the car and we got away from there. I texted Alice, who of course wouldn't reply but I wanted to let her know that we could get together later somewhere else, on the way I tried to distract myself by searching on the way for a certain gas station. I needed to know the distance apparently. And then…

"Is Alice the only normal one in that family?" asked Emmet out of nowhere.

I looked at him and nodded. He shook his head.

"That asshole's sister is something else. Hot but such a bitch," he went on.

That caused me to look at him.

"Where you checking her out while she was attacking me?" I said in disbelief as I smacked his arm. I mean she was obviously gorgeous but he could've waited at least till we got to the apartment to tell me this bit of information. His smile dangled across his features loosely and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I just called her a bitch Bells," he said shrugging.

"And hot" I repeated for him since he seemed to have forgotten how serious her accusations were. He continued excusing himself the rest of the way.

Two weeks later…

I was staring up on the ceiling of my truck and feeling more like a hypocrite as the minutes passed. I had just given James a fair amount of cash that came straight from the loan that I had signed with Cullen two weeks ago. Hypocrite. There was no other word for it. Hadn't I denied wanting the loan? Didn't I have any ethics left? I did. I had to convince myself because I had principles that were being stepped over time and time again thanks to my current situation. But I could still change this. I had to believe in that even if it made it hard to grasp myself, everything I did behind closed doors that questioned my honesty with everybody. My keys made a click noise in my right hand as I held the metallic keychain into one of my fingers. The only good thing, I thought, was that I had told James that he needed to hurry, I wanted out soon and I had denied him of giving out any more information. He had promised to stay away from Alice and any current dealings, like Bellice, if I gave him some more money, which I did, so hopefully that helped. It had to be a step forward even if I had been worried these past two weeks to no end, not to mention the stress that I was under.

Hypocrite. Again.

Edward Cullen. Rosalie Cullen. James. Alice. Jacob. Emmet. Charlie.

For two weeks the disaster that had started at the Cullen mansion had followed me through every day. I was sure that I would never forget the day I met Rosalie Cullen in person due to her little outburst about her brother that had resonated with an echo and coldness for both my body and mind. The slight echo I had heard, I had blamed it on the walls in the mansion but maybe the echo wasn't due to the walls in that mansion. Maybe it was just inside my head and between that instant of coldness that I had felt. Rosalie Cullen had showed no pity or pain in her features as she had continued looking right at me and told me her brother had killed his wife. The pain had only been in her voice. Staring at each other didn't last long because I was done before I could add anything else and Emmet and I had left immediately. Alice had gotten in quite a fight for which she kept apologizing, which I had no idea why, and wanted to leave right away from her house. She claimed she was tired but both of us knew that she couldn't just go away: thanks to Cullen or to me?

Apparently the "distance" that Jasper had mentioned in our little encounter had translated into a trip to Boston and then a few days later Alice had mentioned that Cullen was in Sweden for more business meetings. Resting my head on the steering wheel, I stopped myself from starting my truck because once again I was wondering about the note I had ripped. I did not regret doing that but I wondered on the content of the note because I could not deny that I felt guilty. Especially since Alice had been letting me know a bit more about Nathan and after a trip to go pick up some fabrics that she had ordered which ended in an "episode" for the three year old boy when we got to Alice's mini studio at the mansion. As we were organizing them, we heard a scream and I got scared along with Alice. The difference was that she knew what was happening.

I learned that day that Nathan, Edward Cullen's son, had seizures and the whole family called them "episodes" because he was not epileptic and there wasn't anything that the doctors could pinpoint at exactly and it was not only seizures. Alice had explained this quickly and I was not allowed to go in with her to see Nathan. Rosalie had yelled as much when Alice had grabbed my hand to guide me inside. So I had stayed outside to prevent any more drama and waited. Weren't they taking him to the doctor or the hospital? I had wondered for about ten minutes when nobody came out but then a tall redhead was being rushed by one of the bodyguards and Alice had come out to get her. She looked at me apologizing and she quickly greeted Vivian, I learned from their quick interaction, and they went back inside. An hour later I texted Alice and we decided that she would come by the apartment at a later time.

I had to leave. I felt guilty that his dad wasn't there for him because he needed distance from me. As crazy as it sounded cause I was truly confused and mad at his dad. I had not interacted with Nathan and my visits to the mansion had been minimal but the look that Nathan had in his eyes…not that I had much experience with little kids or kids or babies for that matter but…nobody should have that look at three years of age.

My body gave a little jump as my phone started ringing. Fuck. When I answered it was from the hospital. I had little time to get to my appointment. No…I hadn't forgotten about it (I wanted my brace off)…but I can't really tell you lady what I was doing…but yeah I'm on my way. I thanked the nosy nurse cause I was sure it was the one Dr. Silva had mentioned. She wanted to know what I was doing that was taking so long for God's sake but I was not going to comment on her ethics cause I was far from good at the moment. I turned on the engine on my truck and made my way to the hospital. Thankfully my foot brace was just for caution at the moment after two weeks of maneuvering my way around with crutches.

UW Medicine looked entirely different during the day and more so perhaps since I was not in a SUV with Cullen. I parked myself in handicap thanks to this nice permit that Emmet and Jake had gotten for me at the DMV office, they both had been amazing in regards to going around on having to wait on the actual blue permit everybody used. It was only good as long as I had the doctor's note with me, which I was getting rid of today, so I guess it was nice while it lasted. I went in feeling like a pro with my crutches, even if Emmet constantly told me I looked like a pony trying to walk around the apartment, thank God Cullen had not witnessed my apparent disgrace I thought. Stop thinking about him Swan.

"Swan"

I stopped while pressing the elevator. Did I say that out loud?

"Ms. Swan"

I turned and there was Dr. Silva. He smiled in return to my confusion.

"I'm sorry to scare you, mind if I join you on the way up?" he said with humor in his voice.

"Well I can of need you Dr. Silva, otherwise I will have to debate it," I said pointing at my foot brace.

He smiled big this time.

"I was hoping I could catch a break thanks to my good humanitarian job," he said.

I had to smile because he was nice.

"Not a chance" I said.

"No?" he said raising his eyebrows and we heard the bell noise from the elevator as the doors opened. I shook my head as he greeted another some nurses that were passing by.

I went in and he followed as he pressed the button for the top floor. He was still smiling.

"I want to apologize for meeting you down there. I had to check on emergencies for the past hour and I was hoping you didn't get to my office before I did"

"Why?" I said out of curiosity.

"I have a surprise for you," he said sounding content. Was that the reason for his smile? Why was he getting me surprises? Maybe he mistook my chat with him for something else I thought. He started writing something on the clipboard he was holding and continued talking.

"How has your day been? Ready to get rid of that brace?"

He looked at me and I could just nod. "Yeah"

"Good," he said easily.

We stayed quiet for the next couple of seconds that it took for the elevator to get to the top floor and he motioned for me to go first. I grabbed onto my crutches cause the last thing I needed was an accident right about when I was about to get rid of this thing, I would manage to do something like that and never hear the end of it from both Emmet and Jake. The nosy nurse greeted me as we passed the reception kind of section for that floor and I continued walking. Dr. Silva stepped ahead in front of me but by then I had managed to see Tom outside of his office. I was just thinking about how to tell him that I didn't mean for him to think I was…

Tom. Cullen's bodyguard. Dr. Silva thinks I'm his girlfriend. Yes, you jerk, cause you told him so! That's why he was smiling.

My surprise was evident as Dr. Silva spoke to Tom and then faced me looking a bit shy.

"So much for the surprise element. You know who's inside waiting," he said opening his office.

But I stood there as I was trying to come up with a reasonable way to face this. Tom turned towards me.

"He's not inside," he said lightly. "He had to take a call."

I nodded cause what else was I suppose to say? Asking Tom to stop his boss from getting into the office before I was done seemed a bit childish.

"That's a shame," said Dr. Silva a bit more serious and still holding the door open for me. "Well, shall we get started Bella?"

Tom moved a bit to the side while I maneuvered my way in with the crutches and I silently sighted. I had a bit of time to come up with something but it was still a mystery to me why was Cullen still following a stupid comment I had made. Could he not tell Dr. Silva that I was playing around? That he needed distance from me? I could get no answers in regards to what we _needed_ to discuss but he could come to a doctor's appointment that he was not invited to. Hypocrite. I had lost count of how many times I had defined myself as such since the morning. Would that help it sink in?

I quickly took in once again the office and the many certificates as I took my seat and then Dr. Silva proceeded to check on my foot. He had me take off the brace and had me perform the exercises he had assigned me the week before. I did some others that he mentioned and he checked various points and I guess that when he was convinced that I had healed properly, he nodded and said that I did not needed to be on crutches anymore. While I smiled in relief, he mentioned that he could give me a smaller and simpler brace that I could use when walking long distances in case I felt pain again, but I assured him that my foot felt fine. After all, I had followed his instructions only for his sake and he just smiled when I said so, nodding once again, he continued to explain to me why he had been so adamant on keeping me on crutches for two weeks.

"Better safe than sorry, I guess," he mused. "Isn't that what everybody says?"

"It applies. I just don't know how could I hurt myself so much with nothing and…" I stopped myself when I remember my marvelous plan. I was having sex when Cullen hurt me, right. I blushed.

"Don't be so hard on him. Accidents happen. He told me you are not too happy about his business trip," mentioned Dr. Silva as he got a hold of his clipboard once again.

I tried to not look directly at him. Then it suddenly clicked that the culprit to Cullen being here was Dr. Silva who knew Cullen. But once again I was still responsible for this mess.

"Well, if it helps, he flew back as soon as I told him the date of your next appointment when I called," he was still looking in my direction.

"We've just had a few rough weeks. I'm sure it will pass," I said as I adjusted in my seat and got a hold of it with both hands in intent to relax into my lie.

Could I dig myself deeper into this mess?

"Bella, I'm sorry. It's not my intention to make you uncomfortable…I just have a bit a soft spot for Edward. He's like my own son and you seem like a good girl for him," then he suddenly stopped himself as he sighted and wrote down something else.

No, please don't be cryptic now doc, I thought as he got up. Then something started beeping and he took off his pager that I had seen him check often in my last visit. That always reminded me of those hospital TV shows that I never managed to see a full season of.

"Mind if I leave you in here for a bit? I need to go check on a patient but if you need to leave I can have the nurse help you with checking out and the paperwork?"

"I have to meet up Alice," I explained. I didn't really want to cause trouble for him. "I can wait if it's urgent so you don't have to call the nurse"

"Don't worry Bella. It's fine. I can do it on the way. You can wait in here. Thanks for coming and doing your exercises, even if it was for my sake" he said smiling. "Pleasure meeting you once again"

"Same here Dr. Silva. Thank you," I added sincerely cause he was a good doctor. Even with all the complicated issues and that it had been a minor injury, or so I had thought, he was good.

I was sure less than five minutes had passed since Dr. Silva left but it felt like an eternity already and I couldn't help but peak around the office. I couldn't help it cause I was extremely curious over Cullen. Did he leave? I didn't see Tom when Dr. Silva got out so hopefully he had a meeting or something and he had to leave. I started walking around aware of the cold floor as I felt it in my bare foot. I had forgotten my bag with my other shoe in my car. Smart. Turning back to make sure the door was still closed, I went around Dr. Silva's office to look into the portraits that I had been curious about since my first appointment but they were facing the other side so I couldn't really see them at any point during those times. But now I could, I was surprised to see a picture of Dr. Silva, his arm around a blonde woman who was clinging to him with one hand and their other hands around several younger kids. I instantly recognized the Cullen's: Rosalie, Alice and Cullen, although they were much younger, they had the same features, just a bit less mature. Alice had the same haircut and pose as always, not to mention her clothes were crazy good. Rosalie was hard to miss and looked elegant and you could see she was Miss Popular. Then there was Cullen, I moved my body a bit forward over the desk and he was smiling. There was no coldness or hardness in his features. His unruly hair and good looks were prominent and heightened by that smile. There were two other kids with blond hair and I wondered if those were Dr. Silva's kids, one girl and one boy. Good genes, I thought, then I took my eyes a bit more to the side and although I had made a mental note not to move anything, I didn't even think twice to grab the picture next to it. The frame was a bit taller.

It was Cullen and Dr. Silva but Cullen had all my attention. He was obviously in his teens but there was something different in his face. He was sort of smiling but he looked older. He was holding a diploma from a university but he looked a bit young to have graduated but it had his name. Dr. Silva looked proud and the setting around them as I took my eyes away from Cullen was obviously a graduation. No graduation gown though. Weird. My fingers went over his face once again.

I don't know what I was looking for in the picture or if I was trying to decipher something about Cullen but I couldn't really stop myself from trying. Even though the reality was I didn't know him at all. I gave a slight jump when the frame was taken off my hands as I felt someone behind me.

"Don't turn," said that voice that had the ability to make me believe there was a thin electrical current going through my spine all the way to my neck at the moment. His tone was not happy. "You know Derrick thinks highly of you. Such a disappointment."

He was breathing close to my neck and I needed to get away, turn around and face him. Blushing was not helping so maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't looking directly at me.

"I was just having a look around. Dr. Silva thinks I'm your girlfriend. He might understand my curiosity," I said, as I couldn't help but clear my throat in order to try to get my voice out.

I heard him sigh. Harshly. "Turn" he commanded.

I turned around in an awkward manner as the space that Cullen had left between himself and the desk was not much and he was not moving. I even managed to step over his feet lightly, oops, my bad. I just didn't say it out loud. I finally looked at Cullen after so many days since that night were he had left me at my apartment. Since he had claimed 'distance' between us. I was in awe of how beautiful he was and intrigued by how tired he looked. His stare was cold once again but it appeared as if he had not been sleeping much. I could see the top edge of his suit and tie but the sudden brush of his fingers on the side of my cheek made me look at him directly, it was sudden, quick…it had been barely a touch. He hardened his stare as I for some reason started to hold my breath cause he was too close. So close, yet so far for me to touch, I could not move. _He killed her_. A reminder of Rosalie's warning played in my head a bit too suddenly. That was my question, could the teenager from those pictures and then the man in front of me kill somebody?

He placed his hand that he had raised back on his side. "You are afraid," he said. It wasn't a question. Then he moved and walked around the desk. I could only turn and face him. I didn't even know why but…

"How much did my sister tell you?" he said turning to look at me.

"Is there anything to tell?" I said without really thinking. I had meant to ask something else and…

Cullen looked at me for a few seconds. Then his lip rose as if he was going to smile but he didn't. His eyes went up and then back at me. He looked mad.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. We are leaving"

"I'm waiting for the nurse", I said surprised at his sudden attitude once again.

"We are leaving. I'll explain to Derrick and the hospital can send the paper work," he said more firmly and then touch his watch. It was no surprise this time when Tom came in. "Tom take the crutches please. We are leaving."

Tom went ahead and went to go grab them. But I wasn't having this plus…

"Look, I'm going to wait…" Cullen started walking towards me and I took a step back. Crap. "I don't even have my other shoe with me…"

He never stopped and I grabbed his hands cause I knew what he was trying to do.

"Do you want to get your feet dirty?" he said rising his right eyebrow.

"Look Cullen. I'll prefer to put my brace back on ah…"

He picked me up with no effort and I almost fell as I tried to stop him. He looked directly at me once he had me in his arms.

"You are going to pay for this," I said with no other option but to grab on to him as he started walking.

"When?" he said as he stepped out and continued walking.

"Why would I tell you when?" I said hitting his right shoulder with my hand since I was grabbing on to him.

"True" he said as Tom who was ahead of us pressed the button of the elevator and it opened right away. "But you might want to"

"You'll get in trouble for getting me out without signing," as said as I tried to get off once again but failed as Cullen walked into the elevator.

"I don't think so", he said pretty confidently. "Would I get in trouble Tom?" He said towards his bodyguard.

Tom shook his head and he pressed the button for the bottom floor.

"Is he always such an asshole?" I said to Tom cause if he was going to be in this conversation then he could join fully on.

Tom just smiled.

"Do you allow them to tell the truth once in a while?"" I said to Cullen as he moved his head a bit back to look at me.

"How is that any of your business?" he said almost in what seemed to be wonder.

"Why haven't you told Dr. Silva that I'm not your girlfriend?" I said looking at him too. He smelled so good and I was getting intoxicated in his arms. If I had to admit something to myself, I thought, but then…

He actually gave me half a smile. It looked like a small smile on the corner of his mouth. One I could stare at for a bit. Cullen was too good looking for his own good.

"Don't tempt me," he said barely in a whisper to me as we kept looking at each other.

I blushed and wondered why would he be tempted…or maybe he just meant about the truth? The beep of the elevator resonated as I kept looking at him.

"Are you going to answer me?" I said clearing my throat cause I was not an object of temptation. Why would he not say the truth? I was worried about that little detail. I felt as he started walking and….

"Swan you…hi Alice," said Cullen suddenly stopping.

I blushed as soon as I turned and saw Alice and she was not alone. Jake stood on her side. Both apparently had been waiting for the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" said Alice surprised looking at her brother. I could not do anything else but stare at Alice while I felt Jake glaring in our direction.

"How did you know I was here?" I said trying to avoid an argument between Cullen and Alice as I felt Cullen's body go tense.

"I was waiting for you at the apartment Bella, so we decided to come and help you out but I see that my brother has already done that," she said still surprised and turning to look at me. "But what is he doing here with you?"

"Put me down Cullen" I said as I tried to push myself away and off his shoulders. I felt more than awkward with Cullen standing right at the door of the elevator, carrying me bridal style and Alice and not to mention Jake looking at us both.

"No," he said firmly and surprising me. He turned to Alice. "I was here picking up Nathan's studies for this week. I had just landed when Derrick called me and as you can see, he is also your friend's doctor and she has one shoe missing"

I resisted the urge to hit him in his shoulder again. "Its in my car" I explained blushing.

"You are going to get out or go up?" said an annoyed man that made all of us turn to look at him. We were kind of on the way so Cullen started walking around Alice and I kept asking him to put me down till I saw that he was heading for the waiting room area. He found a spot and that's when he set me down. The warm feeling that Cullen's arms provided fading as he stood on my right side to face his sister and Jake. Tom was behind him. This was starting to feel like a battlefield.

"If you give me your keys Bells. I can go get your other shoe," said Jake suddenly. Too serious but he didn't look at me mad.

"Jake, I can walk" I said trying to regain some decency in this matter cause I could and what I could not do was explain to Alice and Jake that Cullen just grabs me when he feels like carrying me around and embarrassing me.

"Bells" said Jake in his pleading tone. He looked like he didn't want to be here or in this situation so I reached for my keys in my pocket and handed them to him.

"Its in a bag next to my seat. It's parked right in front. Handicap", I explained and continued "Thanks Jake." He only nodded as he left to walk around the isle of seats and go outside.

Once he left, I turned because I could literally feel the tension between Cullen and Alice. I was about to say something but then Cullen turned to look at me.

"Hope you enjoy your new freedom", he said looking towards my foot. I had followed his gaze and I mentally stopped myself from telling him not to go cause he was saying goodbye and I needed for him to answer to me. But Alice was here.

A "thanks" was all I managed when he motioned for Tom to follow him and off they went towards the elevator. Alice took a seat next to me.

"Jake does not like this" she said sighting.

"What do you mean?" I said turning to look at her.

"I mean that we obviously have a lot more going on than I thought" she said looking at me in that confident way that she used when she knew something and I hadn't fully caught on. Never liked it.

"Alice" I said trying to get her to stop. She knew what she was doing.

She shrugged her shoulders at me and turned towards the exit and I could see Jake coming back.

""You know. He could've send Tom to get your other shoe Cinderella. My brother seems to like you," she whispered to me.

Then she just shrugged and turned towards the exit as we could see Jake coming in. She grabbed the bag from him as soon as he was close to us and kept ignoring I just kept looking at her in disbelief.

We left the hospital right after and I made a mental note to contact the hospital later in the day or the next day to see what was going on with Cullen taking care of things. The first bill was due to come in soon but then I had the other appointments and didn't want Cullen to pay for any of it. Hopefully my insurance could cover most of it. Alice had gone ahead and stayed at the hospital cause she wanted to speak with Cullen and said she would catch up with me later for dinner with Isaac. That was a surprise for me but only natural since I had been full on with everything for "Bellice". The amount of permits we needed had taken most of my time these past two weeks. But I was expecting our meeting somewhere more private or rather somewhere the three of us could talk about what was coming our way now that things were starting to look up….

Somebody honking at my car made both Jake and me jump slightly and get out from wherever we were at in our minds. At the moment, he was driving my truck and the silence kept getting to me.

"Jake?"

Nothing.

To say that my relationship with Jake had been strained in the past few weeks was an understatement. Emmet kept looking at us both every time we even came close to interacting because we obviously had been avoiding each other. Or at least it seemed that way but we were busy and I immersed more than ever into the place for the store, taxes, the permits and managing our budget. Let's just say that between that and many other things that come with a new business I had gotten to know Jasper more and met with him quite a few times. Alice still insisted on avoiding Jasper though so she wanted me to handle everything while she kept her focus on the bridal section. We hadn't had time to really talk cause he was busy as well.

"You know this is getting old," I said trying to lighten the mood.

He kept quiet and refused to answer any time I asked anything.

By the time we got to the parking lot at Emmet's apartment I was frustrated and not happy at all with Jake. Until he turned off the car and turn towards me showing me anger that I had failed to notice while he was driving.

"It's him?" he said suddenly.

I looked at him confused. What?

"You know those mysterious calls, all your texts, all those outings…it's him?" he repeated to me emphasizing each part.

It took my brain what felt like a minute to gather everything together. Him. James. He thinks Cullen is the one who has been calling and texting me.

"Are you going to answer me? You know all those times you were all worried and stressed its because its him right? Don't lie to me. Cause you want to be with Alice's brother? You know your best friend…"he said it all wrong. This was not Jake but this was our situation.

"Jake! What are you even…"

I stopped cause I was about to flip on Jake. Hypocrite. Why would he not make those conclusions out of everything that had been happening since I started living with them? I had to get out. Alice was right. We needed a place.

"You are not the same Bella anymore"

He kept looking at me and those words had disabled me again to speak. Yes, I was not the same. James had made sure that I lived on the edge for so many years now. Especially after I left Forks. But I was trying to get out of it. James had agreed to help with a bit of money. I could do this. It'll be better for him to think that I was feeling guilty over Cullen and that him and I kept having this…affair? What the fuck was I getting myself into.

"Yes" I found myself answering a bit after.

"I knew it. How long have you hidden this from Alice?" he said a sounding hurt. I didn't want to hurt him but I needed to keep him away from getting suspicious or finding out about James. How long have I hidden this from them?

"It hasn't been that long Jake. I…liked him and one day he went to visit our dorm and Alice wasn't there…" Shit. I was making this sound like a flick. In what movie had this happened? It sounded like I practically threw myself at him when he went in. Happy ending. Not funny at all…

"I don't want to know," he said suddenly. "But that explains why he was so pissed cause you were living with us. You two have been fighting?"

"A lot" I said a bit more truthful cause that wasn't a complete lie.

Jake stayed silent and I hated that cause if he kept talking or asking questions lies will come easier to me. No time for thinking about repercussions and I will just have to face off the consequences. Cullen lied to Dr. Silva. Yes, another voice said in my head, but just after you told the doctor you were his girlfriend.

"You know," he said suddenly opening the door but not getting out. "Emmet and I were all worried. We thought you were in trouble and Emmet even went to talk directly with Alice and that asshole of a brother that she has. Threatened him. I was worried trying to get you to tell us but then we had that argument…I guess what I want to say and I'm sorry…but I never thought it will come to you sleeping with that asshole and betraying Alice"

Jake got off the car and I just sat there. Looking as the keys fell on the seat and how they went against it. Fucking great. That's just the thing to do. Something I always end up doing. Making it worse.

I had to leave somewhere else once Jake had left. I didn't want to go into the apartment cause he will be there. I went ahead and walked towards a park that was a few blocks away. It felt good to use both my feet and start exercising my ex-injured foot that way. I took out my iPod from the pocket in my jeans and plugged in the earphones. Two songs later I was in the park and I settled myself under a tree. Shutting my eyes. I didn't want to think of this mess.

I left after what felt like hours and decided to go back to the apartment. I couldn't avoid it the whole day and I needed to go take a shower so I could go have dinner with Alice and Isaac. I checked my phone and I had a lost call from Emmet and a few texts. One of them was Alice texting me the address of the place we were meeting at. I replied and asked her to send me the name of this place so it'll be easier for me to find and I put my phone away. Once at the apartment it was really silent and after getting upstairs I confirmed that nobody was in here and went to grab my clothes and toiletries. I had a bit less than two hours to meet up with Alice and Isaac and I needed to get myself together before that time.

"Hey, what is this?" I said as Isaac got up from his seat at the table at the bar. A bar. He hugged me and I looked at Alice who just smiled. She hadn't texted me the name but when I got to the address…I was expecting a restaurant.

"How is my sugar mama?" said Isaac as his good old self next to my ear.

"Fuck you" I said laughing and hugged him back.

He started laughing and kissed me on the cheek as he grabbed my hand to get me over to the table. "This majesty over here" he pointed to Alice, "said you were a bit stressed and we are friends. Why the fuck are we meeting up at a restaurant?"

"We do go to restaurants princess," said Alice to Isaac as I took my seat.

"Old people style is not my way," he said as he called the waiter.

I just shook my head because sometimes Isaac tried too hard and I loved him. He knew how we dealt with stuff but he always had something interesting for our time together. Even if he considered himself a nerd and antisocial which was far from reality.

"How is the bodyguard liking the bar?" I said hugging Alice. She hugged me back and laughed at Ralph who just cleared his throat as he stood in the back of the table. Overlooking the situation as always. I knew him because the majority of the time he was the one taking care of Alice.

"He didn't like the name of the pub so I decided to not text you" she said simply. Alice offered me her drink. "Don't order more yet," she said to Isaac. "I need to wait a bit before I get drunk"

"Wait?" I said as I took a sip from her drink. "What is it?" I said tasting cranberry in it.

"It's a Scarlet O'Hara," said Isaac motioning with his hands. "My tip for her mood today"

I decided not to look at Alice in that moment cause Scarlet O'Hara mood wasn't good and although I knew she wouldn't discuss what was happening with her brother in front of Isaac I was still not sure.

"So I was wondering what we are going to do as soon as we finalize renting the place for Bellice" said Isaac looking at us both. "Need something big. We need to start planning soon"

"Wouldn't it be better to make a presentation?" I said now looking at Alice.

She grabbed the drink and took a sip. "Personal then presentation"

"Party for us?" asked Isaac smiling.

The three of us nodded.

"Plus, I think Alice is right and we need to be ready for big hit because I don't think we are going to be able to open in like a month"

"That's still sooner than we thought" commented Alice.

"So from that email, we are focusing on the bridal order we got and our online orders…"continued Isaac.

"We also need that children's section code" I reminded him while taking out my phone in case I missed something from the list.

Alice smiled and started talking to Isaac about the children's section cause her goal was to design these clothes she had been working on inspired mainly by Nathan. But her excitement wasn't her normal one. I took another sip of the 'Scarlet O'Hara' when somebody went up behind me.

"Superheroes don't drink," said Emmet laughing.

"Except for Iron Man?" I said turning. " What are you doing here?"

Emmer took a chair and placed it next to us. "Here to tell you, you are no Iron Man"

"Cut it off" I said as he took my drink and Alice's too.

"Alice you need something stronger" said Emmet over to her once he tasted the 'Scarlet O'Hara'

"Great now we have to get another one" said Alice flipping him off. I laughed and turned to Isaac to introduce Emmet when I noticed Jake was there too. He was introducing himself already.

"You know he looks better in person," said Isaac smiling.

Jake just looked confused. I had to put a hand over my mouth to not laugh out loud.

Emmet just plain out laughed at Jake.

"You must be Emmet", said Isaac not minding one bit.

"Emmet" he said waving.

I looked at him and he mouthed "what"?

I shook my head. Alice called the waitress over and Jake was taking a seat when I spotted…

"Tom?" said Alice before I could finish.

Sure enough Tom, Cullen's bodyguard was heading our way. Oh shit.

"Who's that?" said Isaac.

"Maybe he needs to talk to you," I said to Alice who was now looking at me.

"Edward doesn't talk this way" she said all serious.

I looked at her trying to make out her mood. The table was silent.

"Ms. Swan" said Tom getting to the table.

Shit.

"Hi Tom" said Alice.

"Hi Alice" said Tom and then nodded behind Alice. To Ralph probably but then he turned to me again. "Mr. Cullen wants to have a word with you outside. Please. "

"A word?" said Jake.

"Bells why are you…" but I stopped Emmet. I had enough. What the hell was Cullen thinking? Alice just arched her eyebrow once she turned to look at me. Great.

"I'll be right back," I said as everybody kept staring at me.

Could this day get any worse? I didn't want to know. I got up and left my purse. Emmet just looked at me but he didn't say anything. I couldn't even turn to look at Jake. Things were bad enough and he had made an effort to come or Alice had convinced him. Or maybe they wanted to confront me I thought as I followed Tom outside. Either way. I wasn't ready for any of it. As I crossed the door making our way around a group of people coming in, I thought about somewhere safe. Not even home cause I couldn't go home since Charlie was in danger. But somewhere safe, somewhere where I was not involving and disappointing the people close to me. Too wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice we were going to the alley next to the bar till I heard a car door opening and Cullen stepping out.

He had no suit jacket on him again, it seemed that at night he always took it off even when he was out still. He also didn't have a vest on but he looked more stressed and more serious than at the hospital. Had his day gone as bad as mine? Because mine had been passing in moments…little events…not amounting to anything…

"I need to talk to you," he said now standing in front of me. He looked at me and made a motion to Tom. Tom stood on the side of the SUV since it was parked right on the entrance of the alley. They had good communication.

Cullen kept staring at me and then he motioned with his head towards the alley. I started walking and wondered what he needed to talk about in here.

"You know there are better places to kill me" I said as I started walking on the alley with him behind me and then suddenly stopped. I didn't even turn to look at him. Oh shit. I could feel that he stopped. I turned and his expression hardened.

"I didn't mean it that way! Look, I fail at humor today okay? Just forget it", I said trying to fix it. Why was I even trying?

He kept looking at me intensely and I felt like he was putting my eyes through an x-ray test in that very moment. It was getting exasperating, I was impatient since he had told he was not having this conversation about him killing anybody with me. But I did not make that bad joke on purpose.

"Let's not humor ourselves shall we? Keep walking" he said more serious now.

I nodded cause I was extremely curious and I could not trust my emotions lately. There was too much going on. As I kept walking I could listen to the sound of my heels and his shoes against the wet pavement echoing into the walls from the alley. It smelled humid and contaminated.

"Can we stop before we get to the trashcans?" I said out loud after we covered more distance and cause he was behind me.

"Fine" he said stopping as well but now in front of me.

I waited for him to start but he kept staring at me. In that moment, he took a step towards me and I wondered again what was he doing. He kept getting closer to the point that I didn't see when he raised his hand towards my neck. I stopped breathing for a second that felt too long and healing from agony as he tenderly placed a hand around my neck and his face kept getting closer. His breathing near me…we had started to breathe the same air and I couldn't move. The look in his face, hardened, almost pained as I felt as if he was breathing on me, enveloping me into that scent that challenged me every time. Maybe I was in shock or maybe I couldn't process this but I tried raising my hands to stop him but they encountered only his hard abs that could be felt through his shirt as I tried to put some distance between us. It took a second for me to look down and then for me to look up and to find myself being kissed by Cullen. He gave me a peck on the lips that felt wet. He looked at me right after and then his stare was back to my lips. I felt as he pulled my lower lip into his and my pulse decided to go to higher levels. My breathing stopped once again. If I took my tongue out I could taste him in my lip. Oh God. He took my upper lip now. Was I being tasted? I pulled back but he didn't let me. Applying more pressure into his hold on both my neck and body he placed his lips on mine once again. The warm feeling of his lips enveloped mine and I forgot my train of thought. He kept taking my lips and kissing them…pulling at them…not harshly…it felt good. I couldn't move…I could only react to his lips. My lips moving against his for what felt like a long time or maybe time stopped? I was having a hard time breathing…I…kiss…needed to…kiss…think…kiss…when I felt more pressure from his lips…and his tongue pursuing entrance…I stopped…

"Your sister thinks I'm interested in you" I managed to say and I took this chance to get some much-needed air. Alice. I had to think about Alice. I was a hypocrite. "You are making it hard for me to proof her wrong" I said still out of breath.

He looked calm while I felt like I had just run a marathon. What were we doing?

"And you have no interest in me?" he said lowering his face towards my neck and getting close to it. His nose was currently slightly touching its way from my cheek towards my neck.

"Cullen", I said trying to sound coherent. "You are a good kisser but…"

"Mmm" he mumbled as he placed a kiss on my neck. Fuck. I had to stop him.

"This is not right," I said with much trouble as I grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed myself back so that he could stop torturing me.

He relented but still had his left hand around my waist. But he looked mad now.

"Because of your boyfriends?" he said harshly.

"No" I said trying to put some distance but he wouldn't let me. "Cullen we are supposed to be partners. Business partners."

"So you don't deny your boyfriends?" he said letting me go finally as I pushed with my arms against his chest. I couldn't have a clear head with him being so close.

"Did you listen to a word I said?"

"We are business partners Swan," he said putting his hands inside his pockets and looking at me like I was missing something. "By the way, I bought that whole shopping plaza that you were eyeing for Bellice. Jasper told me you both had a few issues with the owner so now you pay me rent"

What? What was Cullen going on about?

"You bought it?" I said in utter surprise and not wanting to believe what I was hearing.

"Yes. The owner was an incompetent asshole. I bought it off. It brings in good profit," he explained as if he had just bought a car. The shopping center was expensive and located in a high-class area in Seattle.

"Like if you are any less of an asshole" I said mad at him. What was he planning? "Anything else you want me to owe you for?"

He sighted. "Don't worry Swan. You'll get to pay me"

I looked at him incredulous. In that instant, his attitude was pissing me off.

"I'm not going to be your toy," I said as I pointed a finger against his chest, "and if you seriously think I'm going to be at your mercy just cause you can buy off stuff from people…"

But he stopped me by grabbing me by my waist, his arms going around while I was trying to push him off.

"What are they to you?"

"Who? Let me go!" I said pushing him again. He let me go but he was mad, his expressions constantly changing.

"We can start with Jacob Black and Emmet McCarty, you live with them", he said serious.

"We are not having this conversation," I said repeating the same words he had used against me.

"Touché my sémillante jeune femme but why not?" he said almost as if he was daring me.

God, did he also have to speak perfect French? I thought randomly. Focus Bella.

"We are not going out. You are not my boyfriend, not even my friend and I don't answer to you" I said exasperated. He could keep stuff away but I'm not allowed to do the same? Fuck him.

"You had no problem telling Derrick you were my girlfriend, remember?"

"That was payback Cullen!" I said trying for him to understand.

"We are not done with payback," he said taking a step forward but I took one back as well. A small one cause I could sense how close I was to the wall. Almost touching.

We stayed like that looking at each other for a few minutes. Not sure why.

"Answer" I said suddenly.

"What?"

I had to ask.

"You want answers but I need some as well. Did you kill her?" I said carefully.

"We are not having this conversation Swan" he said serious once more. "I don't answer to you either"

"This is something serious". Did he think this was a game? I continued, "And what do you mean why does it matter? That was your wife. Your sister accused you of killing the mother of your kid. Alice just throws me in and she just told me it was not her story to tell. I know you know about James but I have never killed anybody," I said confessing my frustration. My worry. My confusion but I stopped right there cause I was not about to spill everything I had inside.

"You think I killed her," he said as a fact.

I just stared at him. He stepped back as he passed a hand through his hair and then looked up. His expression hardened once again. I stayed where I was.

"I like you" he said suddenly.

I looked at him confused now. What? He nodded and came back towards me, not ever taking his eyes away from mine and now, barely two steps of distance between us.

"Look at me" he said grabbing both of my hands, his temper rising." I've been escaping from you. Just cause I want to touch you. Just cause I want to bury in your neck every time I've carried you…cause you tempt me"

He looked at me straight in the eye. I couldn't say anything. I…but he was not done.

"You should stay away from me. Look at us. Our first kiss", he said sounding sarcastic. Almost mocking. It hurt. "I am the man that drags you to a dark alley…near the trash…to taste you for the first time"

I couldn't differentiate between pain and confusion. He needed to stop. It felt like he had slapped me.

"This is not a romance," I said barely audible but I know he heard me.

"No it isn't," he said letting go of both my hands but it felt as if he was still holding them. I couldn't get away.

"Derrick wants me to take you to a dinner he'll be hosting this Sunday and since you got him all happy with the news that you were my girlfriend. You'll be going with me to that dinner" he said confirming it.

I wanted to say something but there were too many things at once.

"I don't care," he said as he looked at my expression. "If Alice never speaks to you again. You are going"

"I'm not"

"Yes. You are." He said sounding so sure. I could barely contain myself. "You know why I didn't tell him the truth right?"

I nodded cause I could guess his game. I felt a lump in my throat now.

""I wanted to see how far you can carry a lie as innocent as it currently stands and another funny thing about this whole situation is…"

I wanted to cry but I couldn't stay silent.

"I thought no humor tonight" I said trying to clear my throat.

"This is not funny" he said serious and looking at me with what seemed distaste. "My son has been kidnapped twice already since he was born. Twice. And you Swan are a danger along with your James. A current danger and I don't take risks Swan. So you better comply with my terms. Like I said. I like you. Go back to having fun with your 'boys'. Tomorrow, I want you in my office at eight o clock sharp. No excuses Swan. Or you come to me willingly or I'll go find you. Do we have an understanding?"

I looked at Cullen. I looked at the man whose lips I had just tasted and wondered how on earth did I get myself into this situation. But more importantly, how had this man started to affect me so much in the brief time that we've had together. I nodded cause I wanted to get away from the alley. I wanted to go crawl somewhere.

He looked away and started walking away. I stood there trying to clear my head because I wasn't ready to admit to myself, as I looked at Cullen leaving towards his SUV, as I kept thinking about where to go, that I was craving that security that I had felt earlier in his arms. I sob escaped me as I acknowledged that Cullen was another enemy in a short but heavy list that was revolving around my life…whatever was left of it at least…


	7. Jelly Fangs and Giving In

Hi!

Here is the new chapter. Again it feels hopeless to apologize for how long I'm taking to post. I can only tell you that I'm truly sorry. Life has been a bit hectic, mind hectic, but I'm hoping to post one chapter at least every two weeks. I need to get to that goal. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for being patient. I hope you are still along with me on this ride.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any part or character from that beautiful world. Just borrowing their names a bit cause our dear Stephenie Meyer said we could play with them.

Ch. 7 – Jelly Fangs and Giving In

- Edward -

It was fairly quiet in here and the noise of the leather sole in my shoe against the chair kept annoying me. I was sitting on Nathan's desk, it was low and the little chair that went with it too low for me so always ended up sitting on the desk on nights like these. I needed to think but I was too stressed. The number one object of my stress and worries was sleeping peacefully right in front of me in his bed. Nathan looked like he didn't have a care in the world and I wish that was true even in his sleep. I wish that I could actually do something to help him. I had been looking at his medical files before coming into his room and I knew that Vivian was right. I could not force Nathan to heal or to share whatever he needed in order to move on. "Kids don't move on" were the words that Vivian used when I suggested to bring in a better psychiatrist.

I got up as my cell phone buzzed in my pants, signaling a text. I took out my phone and looked at the text while I got up and gave a last glance to Nathan before stepping out of the room.

The text was from Alice letting me know she was back and we needed to talk. I headed downstairs cause I knew where she was going to be waiting for me. On the way I tried to stay calm because I had already mistreated Bella Swan today. Which in any accounts was not fair but I kept loosing control with her. Fighting something that I knew…would not end up good for any of us both. I got to my office and once inside, I found Alice sitting really still on the couch. That was never good.

I sighted and went to sit in front of my desk in order to face her. We then both looked at each other and I regretted that Alice looked somber. So many things unsaid and I hated it. The silence lasted a few minutes…

"Where you in Nathan's room when I texted you?" said Alice breaking the silence.

"Yes", I said putting my phone away.

Her tone changed. "Vivian told me Nathan needs you Edward"

"I'm here". Why did she have to start with this side of the conversation?

"Don't be stubborn cause I know you think Nathan hates you. Which isn't true"

I had no response to that.

"I think that spending more time with him" she continued. "That would help more than bringing in psychiatrist from abroad. He's three dammit. Can't you just try before it's too late?"

"Why are you bringing this up right now? I thought you were worried about your friend" I said unable to not sound evasive.

She looked at me and her anger came back.

"Is this how this is gonna go?"

"Alice…"

"Don't 'Alice' me Edward!" she said all menacing from the couch.

I just looked at her cause I did deserve her anger.

"I'm waiting," she said looking at me.

" How was your day Alice?" I said angered too.

Alice got up from the couch and came directly towards me. When she got to me, before I could say anything, she slapped me…hard.

"That's for messing with my best friend" she said angry.

Was this going to be a precedent? First Swan and now my sister had slapped me for the first time.

"That hurt" I said looking at her while she went back to sitting on the couch. "Are you drunk?"

I said noticing the way she was walking.

"Edward. Don't even go there," she said grabbing her temple and then looking towards me. "Are you fucking kidding me with Bella? Why are you messing with her?"

This was going to be a long night…

"Still waiting," she insisted.

"I'm not going to answer to you about Swan, just so you know" I commented.

"Why?"

"Because she is your best friend"

"The nerve that you have Edward. I swear. If you weren't my brother…"

"What?"

"I will kick you in the balls"

"Your friend is not so innocent"

"You don't know about Bella"

"Do you?" I asked my sister cause now was the time to know how much Swan had been lying or hiding. Whichever answered her silence?

"Of course I do" she said sounding so sure of herself.

I took a moment to decide how much to tell Alice. I hated not being completely honest with her but right now was just not the time.

"Bella Swan has a past Alice. That's why I was a bit adamant about you starting a business with her. I'm just trying to protect you", I said the last part honestly.

She huffed at me.

"Is that why you harassed her at the alley?"

"You saw us"

"Tom tried to stop me but he knows better" she said non repentant.

"Why didn't you go and hit me then?" I asked her with honest curiosity.

"Because Jake and Emmet followed me after and I had to stop them"

"Ah" I said understanding. "Those two"

"Tell me" she insisted.

I looked at my sister. I will keep disappointing her cause honestly; I had no intentions of staying away from Swan. That was something that I will try to stop on my own if that was possible because I had proof of failure.

"I like her. I'm sorry."

"You are so confusing Edward" said Alice clearly exasperated and standing up taking her purse with her. "Just one thing. Jasper." She said obviously trying to make another point.

I looked up towards her.

"This is different," I said frowning at her.

"It's not. You didn't want me fucking your best friend. But you can mess with mine!" she said angered.

"Don't fucking tell me this is about Jasper"

"The hell it is and about everything! I don't want to see you handling her like in that alley ever again. At least could you fucking respect that? 'Cause I can see that you just don't care" she said almost in tears.

I knew the whole Jasper thing was getting to her. Fucking Jasper.

"Don't cry Alice," I said lowering my voice. I couldn't deal with that. But Swan had it right I am an asshole.

She kept looking at me and waiting for something. The right thing to do would be to stop this and respect her and apologize but I just couldn't.

"I don't want to lie to you. I'm sorry you saw me mistreating her. I was mad but it won't happen again. I can't tell you more though. I'm sorry." I said finally.

"You know" she said grabbing her purse and then turning once more to face me half way through the office. "If I find out…"

"Don't take it like that", I said lowering my voice.

"Then how should I take it Edward? You intrude in my relationship. Long time ago and now I see you with my best friend. What? Am I suppose to just let you mess with her?"

"Maybe you should tell your friend not to mess with us," I said not willing to have her go at this irrelevant situation anymore.

I wanted to shut my mouth sometimes.

"Keep at it Edward. I don't know how long I'm going to stand living here. One thing is to do it for Nathan but you…"

She stopped right there on the verge of tears and I was surprised at her admitting what I knew. As she stepped out from the office, I wanted to stop her and tell her that I knew how she felt. I wouldn't blame her for leaving.

In the morning, I decided to stay and work a few hours from home. I needed to see Nathan today and by the time I got home tonight it will be too late for that. As I grabbed a drink, a bit too early, I was trying to decide if I should stay and cancel his classes so we could go and buy that Ferrari that Rosalie kept pestering me about that Nathan wanted. We had an argument over me not being able to send any of my assistants, or anybody that worked for me, to buy the damned toy. But she was persistent about _me_ buying it for Nathan and preferably _with_ him. Vivian had sided with Rosalie over this but the thing was that…I was doomed. As I heard my phone vibrating on the desk for the tenth time, I picked it up and not in the best mood.

"Tanya it better be important…that project was finalize…we sue them…what do you mean his lawyer is there? …Send him…fine…I'm on my way…get me Stenville on a video conference…I don't care if you have to wake him up…tell him he better be up and ready when I get to the office…I'll call Jasper…thanks Tanya…"

I put my phone back on the desk. Great.

I finished my drink and took off to the office. Nathan will have to wait. Hopefully Jasper can get the bureau on this for us to finish early. Damn Stenville.

- Bella -

I parked on the employee parking as Emmet had directed for my visit. He said it was really important cause apparently the towing company had a thing with the building after Emmet told them off. He claimed they were out to get him. I claimed that he should not expect them to paint the fire lane just so that he could park closer. Of course I couldn't get feedback from Jacob since we weren't talking at all. He ignored any of my attempts and my attempts literally ended on a bad note because I was at a loss on what to tell him. The convenience of him believing I was going out with Cullen seemed to have a worse effect than if I told him I was directly involved with a gang and James and so many other people were out there threatening me and not letting me live in peace. It all sounded like a bad movie. It all sounded false and Jake will probably ignore me on the first sentence.

At least Emmet was not mad at me or at the fact that I was moving away from their apartment since he had invited me over for lunch at his new office. I had to meet with Isaac but he had insisted that we needed to catch up. As if we didn't see each other every day.

"Emmet?" I said as I went into the office. It was empty and his secretary wasn't even there. I took a moment to look at the décor Alice had designed. She was so talented.

"Hey! You came," said Emmet stepping out from what I presumed was his office.

"You wanted me, here I am," I said making a fake voice while he hugged me.

"Batman" he said while I nodded. "But I'm not the joker", he said indignant.

I let him go. "True. I feel more like Harvey Dent," I said truthfully.

"It couldn't hurt your chances" he replied as he let go of me.

"We watch that movie too much" I commented because I didn't want to go into the whole two-face analogy that I was identifying myself with now that we kept quoting the movie. "But I love it"

"Me too" he said all happy.

"What are we having for lunch?" I said as he motioned towards his office.

"Pizza", he said pointing at the pizza box.

"We had pizza last night" I said as I went over to his desk.

"I was thinking about something fancy but it's been a busy morning. Everybody went to grab lunch.", said Emmet bringing up a chair for me. "You'll love it though. It's from that new place I told you I found"

After two slices of pizza eaten by me, the rest by Emmet, we were on the floor resting and facing up. There was no time for us to go to the park or something which is were we usually ended up in Forks, in the only park, right after eating. Even with the wet grass and the rain. Good times. Good memories. Plus, Emmet had been the first one to lie down on the new office carpet and I joined him afterwards.

"How's Seattle for you?", said Emmet out of nowhere. We had been joking about high school because Eric had called him for a reunion. This was a bit of a departure but maybe was he really wanted to end up.

"Jelly Fangs?" I said not wanting to go to into that topic. Quick escape.

Emmet started laughing.

"Bella…you and those Jelly Fangs…"

"It was an awesome disaster at the cafeteria…everybody thought you were seriously bleeding…" I said remembering those good times.

It was our senior year and it was Halloween. Emmet had texted me that he had woken up with fangs and I told him to buy me a cross or some garlic. The usual belief in the masses and for him to come to school right away cause I wanted to see his costume. He didn't want to tell me what it was cause he accused me of being able to tell Jake and he had a bet with the boys on the reservation. Once in school, I was having breakfast with Angela in the cafeteria when out of nowhere people turned and started gasping at Emmet. I knew it was him cause he was the only one that would do something like that. He was dressed as the phantom of the opera but with his size he looked more like Frankenstein with a mask. He got in and kissed the lady at the cafeteria and then went off running and kissing two other girls that were dying to go out with him. The surprising part was not the kissing, he would do shit like that but rather the…bleeding. He kept putting his hand over his mouth right after kissing someone and I thought he was just fooling around. But no, he wasn't. He told me later about the 'jelly fangs', after receiving a month worth of detention for "contaminating" the cafeteria food while kissing the lunch lady and for molesting two girls. He found 'jelly fangs' at that old store in Forks that sold antiques. No idea why he went there to buy stuff for his Halloween costume. Not that there were that many choices in Forks but seriously? Not the place to go. He found those and bought all the four packages that he could find. The "jelly fangs' had sweet blood inside of them (at least that was the description) and every time Emmet would kiss somebody he would place some on his mouth and explode them with his teeth. Gross. But while we were laughing, the principal didn't find it that hilarious. One of the girls freaked out thinking it was real blood. I didn't blame her, Emmet would do shit like that too. Plus, the jelly fang exploded right between the eggs and the gravy biscuits. Horrendous food but apparently a precious possession and I kept telling Emmet that it was food. You don't just throw it away, no matter how awful it is at school.

"I should've put real blood on those jelly fangs" he said laughing.

"Nasty. You got in enough trouble as it is," I said looking up again.

"They were delicious"

"Have you ever found new packages of those things?" I said trying to think of him ever telling me about them later.

"No! Not even on EBay. I think it was an invention of old Mr. Brown"

"Sucks. Think about it. You could have a Cafeteria Disaster 2.0 with those jelly fangs for the High School reunion," I said laughing at that image.

"Please. Fuck Erik. Making us feel old. It's way too fucking early for a reunion. What am I? 50?"

"You are 63"

"That makes you like 80 years old Bells"

"Just cause you are immature"

"You get a handicap privilege"

"Fuck. I liked that when I had it. Well, except for my leg." I thought crinching as I remember the Cullen Leg Incident as I mentally recalled it.

Emmet laughed and then we remained quiet for a bit.

"Are you going to keep avoiding my question?" he said getting up and sitting on the carpet next to me. "Or do I get to know what is going on with you?"

I turned to look at Emmet. He looked worried and making my need and their need for the truth obvious. But I couldn't give it away.

"Emmet"

"Listen Bells, I'm trying here. I don't think you are fine. Regardless of what Jake thinks and then there is this relationship…"

When did I think that getting back to my friend's life after my involvement was going to be easy?

"Did Jake tell you I was fine?" I said focusing on what I did not want to dwell on.

"Jake likes you more than a friend Bells. I don't know if he's in love but he is definitely jealous. I told him to suck it up because he has been playing nice," said Emmet seriously.

"Emmet…"

"I'm serious. That's what he did. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm worried about you", he said looking right at me. "I thought Edward Cullen was an asshole. Not a jealous boyfriend."

I tried to avoid looking at Emmet cause I needed to tell lies once again. I needed to give them something believable. What was I doing?

"Okay. Fine.", I said trying to bring everything together. "That day that _Edward_ came over to the apartment…we've had an argument…"

"And he didn't know about us?" inquired Emmet.

"No. We got in an argument and I didn't have a chance. Which just made him more mad."

"He has quite the temper", he commented.

"What would you do Emmet, if your girlfriend was staying over at some place with two guys? One of them straight out from a shower", I couldn't believe I was siding with Cullen. Asshole, I thought as I remembered the incident.

"Are you defending him?" he said accusing me.

"No. I got at mad at him too. We didn't speak for days after that. What I'm trying to say is that", I took a pause before continuing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell him about you and Jake. This is new. He thought the worst"

"What about Alice? She's your best friend. That's her brother Bells," said Emmet with no judgment in his voice. I loved him. He was just honestly worried. I hated myself for lying to him.

He took my silence as guilt.

"Bells", he said helping me sit up as well. "Look. We don't have much time. I have a meeting this afternoon but its time for you to come clean. Tell Alice. You already told Jake and me. I'm guessing this is why you are so sad. It's because Alice doesn't know right? Or she didn't approve?"

Great. Oh God.

"She doesn't know"

"Drama coming up then?"

"Yes Emmet. I don't…I wasn't thinking…", I said trying to stay honest which was such a hypocritical thing to do when I was straight out lying. What was I going to do with Alice? It suddenly hit me because I had to keep up with the story with her as well. Oh God.

Emmet hugged me.

"Look Bells. Just know that we are always here for you. Even Jake, he's not that pissed okay? We are worried about you. I'm worried about my little sister. That's what you are to me. And Jake needs to start being a pussy…."

"Emmet!" I said pushing him. "You ruined the moment" I said with my voice all raspy. He was making my eyes all watery.

"Good then cause I don't want you to cry. And it's true! You finally get your interest in this one asshole"

I looked at him.

"He is Bells. He needs to make up a lot of shit. A lot. "

"Okay. I'll give you that one," I said finally feeling the tense conversation going away.

"I'm not happy with him at all. You two in a secret relationship", he said shaking his head. "I don't want to know how this happened cause I'm gonna go beat his ass…"

"Emmet!"

"I will. He's older than you! He has the responsibility in this. You two better start getting out of all that secrecy. Or you might want to keep it cause as soon as Charlie knows about your boyfriend…", he said suddenly smiling. I knew that smile.

"Oh no! Em you better shut the hell out. Shut it! Not one word to Charlie. This is not easy"

"But…he told me to…"

"Take care of me!" I said pointing at him. "You need to promise. If I get serious with Cullen then I'll tell him"

"Wait. You are not serious? Are you Bella Swan?"

"Fuck off"

"Bells!"

"He better watch it! Serious or not…"

"Emmet!"

"I promise. I promise.", he said smiling all evil still.

"Okay. I'm out." I said as I stood up to grab my things. "Good talk Emmet," I said with sarcasm.

"Great talk Bells," he said laughing.

I didn't want to know why Emmet was laughing. I thought as I got out.

Once I was in my car, I headed to my finish up other things I had to get done for the day. Isaac wanted to meet in the afternoon because we had just gotten more orders and we were still waiting on one more permit to move in to the place. Regardless of Cullen buying the whole damn plaza, the authorities still needed to approve. Hopefully by tomorrow we would have that approved and move on from there.

One could hope.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived to Isaac's dorm and he was all into his computer when he called out to just come in.

"Do you always leave the door open?", I said closing the door behind me.

"I knew you were coming", he said smiling. "Come on. Get over here Sugar Mama"

I rolled my eyes at him and went to set over on his side. My own folders in my hand with some stuff we were going to go over.

"Sugar Mama is getting damn old," I said lightly punching him. "What is that?"

Isaac just laughed and started showing me the new section that he had talked about the night before with Alice.

"That Scarlet O'Hara was really inspirational. I couldn't even sleep", he commented.

"How does Scarlet O'Hara inspire you?" I said confused but loving his work. He probably spent all night writing up codes. "It's a kids section"

"Wikipedia says she's egoistical, vain and self-centered", he informed me.

"Oh God. You need to read 'Gone with the Wind'"

"No I don't"

"You do! Look at you searching her on Wikipedia"

"It's not the best, I can attest to that but I had some drinks last night. Specifically a Scarlet O'Hara" he said sounding all proud.

"HTML code goes good with a drink then?"

"You are learning! Yes, look at Mark Zucherberg in that Facebook movie. He was completely drunk while he riled up the school" he said while typing something in his computer.

"I don't think you should follow that example. What does it say there?" I said pointing at a weird word.

"It's a draft"

I just laughed at him. "Okay, leave the computer a bit. We need to go over these papers and you need to sign your contract"

"I'm getting a new contract?" he said all excited.

"Sadly" I said smiling.

"Do I get a raise?"

"It depends on you not making fun of Scarlet O'Hara anymore"

"She had good taste! Look at Rhett Butler!" he said putting his laptop on the center table. "He could be my sugar daddy"

"Oh you…look…" I said handing him his copy of his contract. "Look over it. You can decide if you are going to be my slave"

"Rhett Butler, Bella"

"What?" I said while he started reading.

"You know its politically incorrect for you to mention the word 'slave' but is butt-licious if Rhett Butler wants me to be his slave" he explained.

"What is butt-licous? Isaac, we need to work and don't get me on that politically correct crap, you'll loose…"

"No more debates for Ms. Swan?" he raised his glasses all the way to his forehead while looking at me.

"You don't need a debate. You are murdering literature. Specifically" I said mimicking his tone, "characters from a historical romance novel"

"Bookworm"

"Read your contract Homer" I said taking out another file.

"Yes sir"

While he read his file and I went over the other ones, time seemed to pass quickly. We went over details and I took notes cause I needed to go over them later on with Alice. She hadn't texted back when I told her about meeting Isaac and while I was relieved that she was not coming cause that bought me a bit more time in order to explain things to her. It just felt wrong. An hour might have passed till we heard some knocking on the door.

"Did you lock it?" said Isaac looking over the bunch of papers he was writing something on.

"No"

"Come on in" he said louder. "It's probably one of my dorm mates. They are having a beer pool party or something…"

He stopped explaining as Alice came in to the room in that moment.

"Forget I said that" said Isaac quickly.

Alice looked tense. Or the air felt tense in that second. Probably my guilty brain I thought.

"Hello Isaac" said Alice going over to him.

"Hi Alice" he said giving her a hug. "What's up? I thought you couldn't make it"

"Could you go over to buy some donuts or something?" said Alice quickly. "I need to burrow your room. I need to talk to Bella"

She still hadn't looked at me.

"Sure. I'll go get some donuts", said Isaac getting up. "Want some?"

I shook my head. If you didn't force Isaac to eat actual food, he could spend all day eating donuts and coffee. He claimed it gave him the caffeine and sugar his body needed to get through college. He would find another excuse later on after college.

Isaac left, closing the door behind him, and I was left alone with Alice. I watched as she placed her purse on Isaac's bed and then she stood in front of me.

"So yesterday night, I slapped my brother across the face defending you…", she said clearly angry.

"Alice…"

But she ignored me and continued now with a higher voice. "Then I defended you from Rosalie, you know how much I hate for Rosalie to be right? Do you? Or have we stopped knowing each other?"

"Alice, I get that you are angry at me….", I said trying to explain myself again.

She raised her hand. Stopping me. Alice was a force of nature but she could be quite the opposite sometimes. I wasn't planning on speaking to her yet but I guess it will be sooner than later.

"You need to think really carefully Bella. 'Cause you can fool Emmet or Jake about having a relationship with my brother but not me. So think before you lie to me", said Alice folding her arms. Waiting.

"Jake talked to you?" I said while I gather my thoughts together.

"We've gotten close", she said curtly.

She reminded me a bit of her brother in the moment when she did that. But I was not about to make that observation. The thing with Alice was that I couldn't lie to her. Alice knew I was lying already but I still couldn't give her the truth. I decided to go with a lighter version of the lie because I had to be realistic. She knew I was lying. Let's not make it any bigger, I thought, like I had done with Jake and Emmet.

"Alice, I can't lie to you"

"No you can't"

I sighted. "But there is something going on…"

Alice kept looking all carefully at me and I had to avoid her eyes. I was under an X-Ray machine and with no way out.

"We've been seeing each other since that day that he found me at the hospital. Nothing serious. I felt guilty but…"

Alice huffed at me.

"I know that already…", she said exasperated.

I looked up and with clear surprise written all over my face. But it was a natural reaction, what did she know?

"Look Bella. Just be honest here okay? Like I said, Jake and Emmet can find it believable, somewhat, because they haven't seen you much for the past four years. I can also deduce that Edward was the one who approach you cause my brother is not easy to pursue. The only way you would have any contact with him, no offense, its if he wanted to"

I could only look at her. Maybe Cullen told her something? What if I messed it up? Or was it only her assumptions? I was not offended by the way, it was true, Cullen had security around the clock and the only reason I had ever had contact with him was because Alice was involved. The only reason I got to step into his office at CMC on the first day was because his sister was with me. The only reason we were in this situation is because I'm a current threat to his family. His sister is my best friend. He can't change that, I'm a threat, a current threat that opened her mouth and told Dr. Silva that I was his girlfriend. I tried to get payback on a millionaire, stepping on unknown ground, yeah that sounds like something I will do. I thought I could get even.

But despite Alice's attempts, I didn't have an honest answer to give to her. We kept looking at each other. Alice finally had enough and went to sit next to me on Isaac's bed.

"Edward only wants to mess with you", she said slowly. "I'm not happy with him"

"I know that" I said cause that at least was honest. I knew he wanted to get payback as well.

"And you will let him?" She said now turning to me.

Would I let him? I didn't know. Probably not and I'll probably end up trying to get a payback as well. What am I thinking?

"I don't know Alice"

"So you like mi idiot brother?" she said in disbelief.

"He's handsome"

"You were never that superficial"

"No but I'm stating the obvious. I don't know Alice," I said exasperating myself cause I was admitting something I shouldn't.

We were left in silence for a moment till…

"I'm not happy with you Bella. I hope you know that"

Alice's tone was serious as she got off the bed. "I know" I said cause I did know. I could see it.

"We are going to keep our relationship in business for the next few days". I looked at her grabbing her purse and I felt a sudden sadness at her deduction but I didn't expect less. I let her continue talking though. "It pains me Bella. I know I have no right to get mad over whatever relationship you are in. I can give you advice though. But I never thought it would come to my brother and you being together. I told you it wasn't my story to tell when you inquired about him. And you were looking for information cause you two are seeing each other. Cause he keeps looking for you"

Yeah. That was true as well. I was a big hypocrite.

"Rosalie was right and I don't know what to do here cause you do know Edward, my brother, has a son right?" she insisted as she kept looking at me and I didn't want to face her.

Nathan. Nathan who appeared to be traumatized and having seizures and had been kidnapped and here I was messing around with his father. I could see her point. For a moment I wished I could tell Alice the truth, the confusing truth but the truth at the end. I was the threat. Cullen was no threat to me cause this wasn't about love. I liked him. The way you like a hot man in a magazine. He intrigued me though, I would give Alice that one, but there wasn't more than stress in this whatever type of relationship that was developing. Cullen had kissed me as well and I had reacted. But it was all hormones. I didn't let myself think of this leading to anywhere special with him. He could have anybody. Maybe he was lusting after me, as he did and I felt the night before just cause I was his sister's best friend. Which was sick but Cullen was an asshole. Alice did say he just wanted to mess around.

"Bella!"

I heard Alice calling my name and I turned to look at her because I had gotten lost in my own thoughts.

"It has always been impossible to reason with my brother. And now you", she said shaking her head.

I looked at her at a loss. How long had I not been listening to her?

"Alice…I'm sorry…" I said low. My voice didn't come out any stronger. "I…"

"I'm sorry too Bella. Keep me updated with Bellice and as soon as you have all the paperwork done. Isaac and I are going to be in charge of the wedding client we have right now," she said with her eyes a bit watery.

What was going on? I stood but Alice was already on her way out the door. I stopped cause what was I going to tell her?

Edward had been wrong the night before, I thought now that Alice left, because I was not going to pay back when he decided. I was going to pay back sooner. I was paying back right now with Alice. I didn't even need to tell her about the dinner I was not attending. I needed to fix it, at least with Alice. But I was at a loss.

It was nine at night and I was on the couch in Emmet's apartment looking at Craigslist. I kept adding tabs and looking for a sublet or some temporary place till we opened Bellice because I didn't want to be in this apartment anymore. Emmet made dinner this time, "Mac n cheese from scratch", he claimed every time he went to the supermarket to buy an infamous amount of those things. It was decent Mac n cheese because he had remembered the way I taught him to add more cheese and a few other things. We ate in relative peace but the problem was not the food but rather the reason for his cooking. He felt bad with the whole situation between Jake and I and Alice and I and…just wrong. I love Emmet, I thought, so I needed to get out because the problem was me and the lies would increase and uncomfortable moments of Jake getting back late so he didn't have to deal with me needed to stop. Emmet also needed back his bathroom since I had been using his instead of Jakes'

So I kept looking nervously at the clock and for a place in quiet. I didn't want the TV on. Emmet had gone early to sleep and Jake had gone straight to his room when he got back a few minutes ago. But my nervousness wasn't because of Jake. I knew that today I was supposed to be at Cullen's office at eight. He didn't specify if it was in the am or pm but either way I decided not to go. I didn't have his phone number so I couldn't call to cancel and I honestly didn't want to call his office. God knows how many secretaries would understand that I needed to talk directly to the CEO of CMC. Not a good idea but Cullen was a stalker and I wouldn't have it passed him to have my phone number. But he hadn't called. I needed to relax, somehow, from my permanent state of stress. I had enough stress as it was so hopefully Cullen got the hint that I was not going to his ridiculous dinner and that maybe we needed to at least tell the truth about this particular 'relationship' issue. Could he be amicable? He could blackmail me in other ways. He could even convince Alice that I was not competent enough to handle Bellice. Wait, no that made me mad cause I could do this. Bella, this is not about capability, I thought to myself, this is about payback. Taking one for the team…

While I decided my negotiation, I heard a knock on the door and my phone started buzzing on the center table. I picked it up and the screen said 'private' number but I had an idea of who it might be. Cullen. There you go. I called the asshole. Mental call? I ignored the phone and hurried to get the door before Emmet or Jake would hear.

I was prepared to see an angry Cullen behind the door cause I had not shown up. But what I was not prepared for was to see Cullen in a state that I couldn't define. He seemed mad but desperate, he was sweating, no jacket on, only his cotton shirt. He looked frantic. Almost as if he had been running for a long time. But it was almost midnight. For a second I thought I was imagining him this way.

"I need you to come with me", he said with his voice all strained.

He surprised me again because his voice was not as harsh. But he looked determined. But still…

"What is wrong with you?" I said worried cause even though I wanted to be mad at him just sort of ordering me to go with him… he didn't look good. "It's almost midnight"

He looked at me and I could see that he looked in pain almost. I couldn't define it. He shut his eyes for a moment. "Please" he whispered as he took a step towards me.

It was a good thing that I was still holding the door because I didn't know what to do. I never heard him say please to anybody…and hearing him say please in such a way, he looked frantic…it was late…but he needed help. Maybe I could call Alice…

"Come with me" he pleaded again. He just stood still and passing a hand through his hair, desperate.

"Okay fine" I said thinking I will regret this. This was so weird. Maybe I had fallen asleep on the couch? Maybe I was having a nightmare and Cullen came to take me away and then kidnap me till I agreed to disappear out of their life. "Let me get my keys", I said trying to still think whom I should call. Jasper? Alice will probably just not answer my call. She was not happy with me.

"Hurry", he said quickly.

I nodded cause he looked like he was about to loose it. I didn't close the door cause somehow I felt he needed to see me grabbing my stuff. To see that I was going or rather I was worried he would leave or faint right at the door. I grabbed my phone off the table and my keys from my purse. Grabbing on the way a small wallet I had inside with my credentials and some cash if I needed to drive him or something. I was just wearing some old gym shorts and a tank top but I didn't have time to change. I grabbed my hoodie that I had been wearing from the side of the couch. Blushing as I put it on cause Cullen just saw me with no bra under my tank top. Great. Well, he didn't seem to notice. I needed shoes. I had been wearing slippers and I wouldn't go out on slippers right now. I found my converse next to the luggage that was next to the other couch. One more reminder as to why I needed my own place. I grabbed my hair on a ponytail, ran to the kitchen to get a bottle of water…and then went back to the front of the door. Cullen was still frantic and passing his hand obsessively through his hair. For one second I wondered if he was on drugs or something…but as he looked at me…his eyes showed no sign of that…he was altered but I knew when to sense drugs. I knew very well.

"I'm ready," I said slowly. Not wanting to startle him. As my hand kept a grab unto my phone and my keys, I regretted that I didn't call Jasper while I was on the kitchen. He could help him better than me. He knew him. I didn't. My other hand was holding the bottle of water I had gotten for Cullen. I closed the apartment door behind me and then turned once more to look at Cullen. He didn't say anything but he started walking towards the end of the hall, towards the stairs. I followed him and it was then I noticed he had no bodyguards with him.

"Where is Tom?" I asked as he headed down the stairs. He had to be kidding me making me follow him through the stairs at this time of the night. Late workout I thought as we kept going down floors. But he didn't answer. Was he even allowed to be somewhere with no bodyguards? Had he been running from them? My mind had so many questions.

When we finally got out of the stairs and walked into the street. I had to stop. Where did he think he was going? He still looked stressed as he motioned towards the left. Then I saw an ostentatious black sports car waiting on the side. It had to be his. He was planning to drive that. In his current state, and worse he had driven here like this.

"Oh no", I said shaking my head. "You are not driving like this"

He looked at me almost in disbelief and walked a few steps back towards me.

"You are going to be fine", he said taking my hand and with his voice all strained. He was struggling to keep it together.

He looked bad so I just followed him to the car against my better judgment.

Cullen drove for a good fifteen minutes till we were on the outskirts of the city. I knew it because we were almost on the freeway that took me back to Forks. The ride was awkward because I was only holding on to the bottle of water while the silence filled around us. Cullen hadn't mentioned one word or answered again when I asked him about his bodyguards. He kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and passing a hand through his hair as he speeding through the city. I was half expecting the police to stop us at some point. The car had a red interior that made me think that it failed the test of "this probably would be a car Batman would drive" conversation that Emmet would have if he had seen this sports car. I hope Emmet or Jake didn't wake up or call and start freaking out. Or maybe they did need to freak out cause I had no idea what was the plan Cullen had.

It seemed he finally found the spot he was looking for cause Cullen pulled over to the side of the road. As the motor of the car died down, leaving us with more silence, I just stayed in my current position. What was Cullen up to?

"I'm sorry", he said in a raspy whisper.

I looked at him. Surprised again. What?

"I know I seem crazy to you right now". Cullen was struggling to spit out the words. I could see that. His voices sounded hoarse.

"You do", I said being honest and almost smiling at the irony. The only person who I could be honest about this whole situation was with him but he had also placed me in this position. Both of us had. "Here", I said handing him the bottle of water.

He stared at the bottle for a bit.

"I didn't poison it. Drink. You can barely speak" I insisted trying to figure out why he looked in pain.

He eventually nodded and took the bottle of water from me. He opened it in one motion and he gulp down what seemed like half of it. I watch him close the bottle as reclined his head in the back of his seat, closing his eyes momentarily. I crossed my legs cause it was a bit cold outside and I was wearing shorts. Then I hard him open the door and when I turned he motioned for me to follow him.

Once again I got off the car and followed him. Half expecting him to take out a gun cause my mind went there for a moment. I closed the passenger door behind me and I kept walking towards the front cause Cullen was sitting against the hood. I was on my way to facing him, he looked tense still but as I was making my way, I felt him grab at my hand and pull me towards him.

I gasped cause it all happened in one motion with me almost tripping and landing him farther into the hood of the car. I was about to make a remark when I came upon his eyes, his look. He was not sweating anymore but he still had that frantic, desperate look. I had no idea what had happened but he kept looking at me in a very intense way. I wanted to say something, to yell at him or demand that he would tell me why it was necessary for us to be outside, on the outskirts and at this hour. But I also knew he hadn't forced me. I was not lying when I said that he intrigued me…he…

He kissed me…

His lips were suddenly on mine demanding a kiss. I felt it. I felt his need. Why was I…oh God…I responded and as he claimed my lips I felt him give a sigh. Which only provoke an odd sensation in me…it was not unpleasant. I gave myself a moment to properly respond to him…forced my mind to not over think for a bit and let myself feel for a bit. Feel his lips against mine and mine against his. It was all sensation and I was useless against his need. His lips felt solid, urgent and then it stopped. His forehead was against mine and he was struggling to breathe. As I opened my eyes, taking in some air, I felt both of his hands going up and down on the sides of my rib cage…tentative…so I grabbed his hands between mine. I was not ready for this. I didn't even know what this was. I pulled his hands between us, not letting go, and that gave us some distance. He looked at me. I was getting tired of knowing how much I didn't know him. What was this expression? What was he hiding? What was I doing out here with him?

"You need to stop doing this," I said feeling no conviction in my voice. It wasn't right.

He looked at me. His eyes still alert but he seemed less tense. "I needed it", he said slowly. Not taking his eyes away from mine.

"What? To kiss me?" I said stuttering suddenly.

He nodded and took one hand away from mine. I felt his hand touch the side of my face, lightly, and him looking at the motion he was performing with his hand. It all felt tentative. I was confused because I liked this.

"You don't believe me". It was a statement.

I could only shake my head.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you last night", he said still entranced with his hand. He wouldn't look at me. "But I had to be honest with you", he removed his hand and I let his other hand go. I needed to put some distance, I thought, as I took a step back.

He shook his head at me but just placed his hands back in his pockets.

"Where are your bodyguards?". I needed him to start talking.

"I didn't want them with me tonight", he said in what felt was honesty.

I took this as a cue to continue. "What's wrong with you?"

He passed a hand through his hair while he continued looking at me. "Simpler questions", he simply responded.

Cullen was so complicated. Was I ready to follow along?

"Fine", I said my tone a bit harsh. "You do know you can't just order me around or show up at my door and bring me miles away cause you need somebody to kiss, right?"

I couldn't describe the look he gave me. But he had this tiny smirk, the tiniest bit, for a moment. It distract me a bit cause I had never seen him smile one bit, let alone fully smile.

"What do you want me to say?", he said looking seriously at me now.

That was a tough question. "For now, just to stop with this dating nonsense", I said thinking about the first thing that could be fixed.

He shook his head.

"No?", I said in disbelief.

"No", he said so sure of himself. Serious again.

"You know, Alice is already mad at me. I'm not going to your dinner thing", I said getting annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't care about my relationship with his own sister.

"Let's talk about dinner afterwards"

"How about never?", I retorted.

He didn't like that. That one I did notice. "I might need a kiss"

I looked at him taken aback once again. A kiss? Was this his way of payback? Or did he just go around kissing random people?

"You are crazy", I said stating the obvious and shifting my weight to my other leg since it had started to hurt from just standing there.

He got off the hood of his sports car. Took two steps towards me and I took one back. He raised one of his eyebrows at me and then held out his hand. I didn't know what to do.

"You wanted to be my girlfriend. Why so hesitant now? Let me take your hand", he said as he stepped forward once again and grabbed my hand.

I felt his fingers intertwining with mine and he started walking back and leading me once again towards the hood of his car. I let him even though I was fighting a mental battle between my cravings for his touch and being logical. As he sat once again on the hood, he took my other hand between his and pulled me close to him. Once again not a lot of distance between us, his smell mixing with the forest that surrounded us. It was really late and I had yet to make sense of what was happening.

"How long is payback going to last?", I muttered as I kept trying to clear my head. He was beautiful but he looked tormented. There were so many contradictions with him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. I was ready to argue with him over this but then he placed our left hands in front of my face, grabbing one of my fingers and placing it lightly on my lips, as if to say silence.

"Shhh", he muttered low as he kept looking at the space between my shoulder and my neck. I couldn't really be sure but as he kept pulling me slightly, he kept getting close to that area. I tried to hold still as he caressed the side of my cheek with his nose. I felt him take my hands and placed them on his waist. It took me a bit but I finally noticed he was trying to hug me. He distracted me by smelling the side of my neck and placing what felt like a kiss below my ear. I held still trying to concentrate on what was happening here. It was not as if I had never had a boyfriend, which I had. But Cullen was different cause my hormones were on his side. I reacted to him and he was a complicated man. I had no idea how we got here or why he held any interest in me when he had been so clear about me being a danger. I had no idea also what was wrong with him or was it that he killed his wife? Was that tormenting him? I shuddered at the thought.

He was holding me closer and his hands were now around my waist. He was breathing me in and I was holding my breath once again. How come I reacted to him like this? I was still mad at him for being an asshole countless of times. Annoyed with him cause he had used his contacts and money to run a background check on me. Still mad over him embarrassing me at the hospital…even if it felt nice when he held me…still. Most importantly, he was Alice's brother!

"Is this such an inconvenience for you?" I heard him say close to my ear. I came back to the present moment. Stop thinking so much.

I shook my head.

Suddenly his head was no longer next to my neck. He was still hugging me but he was facing me now. He was really close.

"I know you don't trust me", he said sighting. "But something's gotta give, don't you think?"

"You are so weird today", I said as I looked at him in disbelief.

He had a tight little smirk on the side of his mouth once again.

"I'm vulnerable right now"

That I was not expecting but I wouldn't believe that.

"I don't think so"

"It's great that you don't notice"

"Cullen. You. Negotiating?" He shook his head immediately. I knew it.

"Not with you", he said once again with what felt like an honest response.

"See, I don't like that" I said going for honest too.

He looked at me with curiosity. "I thought you just didn't like me"

"I don't…I think it's just hormones", I said quickly.

"We are attracted to each other"

"Hormones", I explained stubbornly.

"Are you on your period?" he said arching that damn eyebrow at me again.

"You just want me to slap you in the face again", I said trying to put some distance but he didn't relent.

"Alice already did." he said serious once again.

We stayed silent for a bit.

"So what's gotta give?" I said curious since I could feel that he wasn't so proud of his fight with Alice. I still wanted to know though.

He let me go in that moment. He did so slowly and without taking his eyes off me.

"You didn't go to our meeting today"

"No I didn't", I said trying to figure out his deal.

He placed both of his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "I was supposed to take the hint."

I nodded.

It took him a moment to start talking again while he passed a hand through his hair. His features tensing as he kept debating on whatever he was going to say next and I was hoping this night started to make sense now.

"I was mad that you didn't show up to the meeting cause I was suppose to apologize. You should know now that I don't do that often", he said. He seemed a bit exasperated. "I was thinking of staying away and I went home and had this huge argument with Rosalie cause I didn't have time for Nathan today. I was suppose to buy this toy with him and I didn't do it"

The last of his words were harsh. I could see him mad again. They way he said his son's name was odd.

"You don't spend time with him?" I said knowing the answer already.

He looked at me as if I had asked something outrageous. He gave out a small laugh but there was no smile on his face, I guess that was Cullen being sarcastic. He passed a hand through his hair once again before continuing.

"No I don't. I was supposed to do so today but I had a lawsuit facing the company this morning. That kept Jasper and I a bit busy throughout this whole day. I have a successful company to run. So no. I don't have time for Nathan", he said blatantly obvious in a harsh way.

"But yet you are here" I said unable to control myself because it made no sense for me to ignore the obvious.

" I needed to see you", he said curtly.

"What? Why?" I said as I saw that he was being serious.

"I don't know", he said talking faster as he went on. "Rosalie and I had a huge argument, bigger than the one I had with Alice. I had a lot of pressure at work and today in general. Which would've been fine but then Nathan got to my office at the wrong time…"

Oh.

"Let's just say he heard things he should've never heard from me" he said angry.

"You need to calm down", I said looking directly at him and mad that he kept directing his anger at me just cause he thought he could.

He nodded but the crazy look in his eyes was returning.

"Look", I said trying to distract him but failing. "You are not making sense"

"I know", he said looking away. "But I don't know how to explain it. I don't know if I even want to explain it. I hurt him today. Once again, Rosalie went to take care of him and I had no place in there…"

I shook my head. "You are his dad, why didn't you stay with him?"

His look was firm. "You don't get it", he said looking at me again. "I have no place in there. So I got out and went running."

Running. Odd. I guess my looked gave it away cause he continued.

"I tried running around the track but I couldn't calm down"

"Running for how long? " I thought remembering the state he had been in my apartment when I opened the door.

"A few miles", he said going back to sitting on the hood of the car.

"Why?" I said standing still on the same spot. Not far at all from him but now with more questions about Cullen than ever. I was surprised he was answering. I was in shock about this whole current situation.

"The pain helps".

As he said those last words, that's when I found myself wanting to reach out to him. Lift up my hand and touch him. But I was confused. So damn confused because my mind was on overdrive already. I was trying to process different sides of Cullen and the current one was getting to me. It was easier to get mad. It was easier to just not give a second thought to him because he was an asshole and out of reach. It was easy to give a good front because my life was a mess. Why was he trying to mess more with me?

"I don't know why are coming to me for help or to mess around…" I said honestly.

He scoffed at me. Mad. "You know better than anyone that we can only be honest with each other. Look at my sister, she's your best friend and she doesn't even know what you are really into"

That got to me. "Do you?", I said trying to not yell at him even in the middle of nowhere.

"I have a better idea of the threat you pose, even if we have known each other for a short amount of time. You gotta be honest with me", he said simply. I didn't like his confidence.

"Is that why you send security to follow me?"

"You noticed", he said slowly. I guess he thought I was stupid.

"I know my deal. So thanks for having me lie to Emmet and Jake about that car following me around", I said crossing my arms once again.

"That wasn't…"he said suddenly.

But I interrupted him. "Don't tell me it wasn't to follow my every step. You are stalking me. I get enough with James"

He didn't like that. "They were taking care of you!"

I looked at him not believing him one bit.

"You don't believe me", he stated once again all exasperated and raising his voice. "Is there any merit on being honest with you?"

"You are not being honest", I said finally exploding with everything I had inside. "You want me to think you are being honest. You are so confusing. I'm sorry you have this situation with your son and Alice and Rosalie but have you stopped to think were that leaves me? Alice is mad at me. Rosalie thinks I'm trying to take away time from Nathan. According to them, I'm trying to get with you. But then that proves a problem because I had the stupid idea to get payback with your mentor or whatever he is to you. You not only know about James and have investigated me all the way to my kindergarten years but you have also threatened me. I'm so damn stressed with everything. Trying to put up a good front for everybody and now you are trying to ruin that", I said trying to keep myself from crying. When had I decided to just explode like this? "I've become a professional lying machine for the past months. I'm getting tired of it. I don't want you messing with me. Would it be easier to just stop the business? Would it be easier for me to just disappear cause…?"

I stopped when Cullen grabbed me and I tried pulling away but he was stronger than me. He pulled again and I fell into his body with my face right on his chest crying. Crying cause I had finally broken. Great job Bella, I thought bitterly, give more to Cullen. But I couldn't hold on anymore. I was tired. Really tired of barely holding on every day and trying to continue. I had grabbed on to the opportunity of being able to be honest with someone. Even if that someone was, once again, Cullen and I didn't even know how we had ended up in this situation.

"Don't cry," he said as I finally paid attention to what he was telling me in my ear. I felt him tense. "I don't like it. I couldn't stand it with Nathan and now you"

I felt his arms around me and let myself get lost in that warmed that I had felt every time he had held me since we met, that which I had been denying myself from.

"It felt good to see you. I'm sorry. I don't know how I ended up in your place. I mean I know", he said as I felt him rushing the words. "I just needed to see you because you make me feel better. Running wasn't helping. I don't know how to do this. You are a threat but you help me. I don't know how to keep you at my side when we don't know each other"

I was trying to calm myself down but I was listening to every word. I needed to put some distance before I believed him. I pushed my hands slowly from his chest. Away. He didn't let me go too far, just enough so that we were facing each other, but not enough.

"We are both messed up, right?" I said trying to make sense of this conversation that was all over the place. I had forgotten about being cold and had settled for trying to contain my emotions. Rein them in.

"No. You are not. You just have to get rid of that fucker called James", he said suddenly.

"It's not just him", I said deciding to let him in a little. But he probably knew the origin already. That scared me. I tried to get off his embrace. "How much do you know?"

He finally let me go. I wiped the tears from my eyes with my hands. Whatever was left of my moment of weakness? I had to keep it together.

"I don't know everything. I have people investigating", he admitted.

That brought panic. "No. You'll just create more problems. You don't know them"

"But you do", he said interrupting me. "I can help you and trust me. My people won't create problems with you which is why they are taking long"

"You can't help me" I said finally admitting it. He couldn't.

"I can help you", he insisted. "I have a bit of connections. We can help you."

"Then you don't know anything". If he really knew then he wouldn't be offering. He looked offended by my statement but I was not going to take it back.

"You want to try me?" he said serious now. "Because you are putting Alice and my family in jeopardy. You are aware of what could happen"

"I'm trying to get out okay?", I said trying to get away from him.

"It doesn't seem like you are doing a good job. You are trying to buy them off?"

He knew about the money.

"I know you gave money to that fucker", he said confirming it once more. "You owe me this because you are not going to be able to buy them off"

"I was trying to buy off time!" I said mad once again. I thought his people hadn't followed me there. I had lost them earlier on my way. I had checked.

"It's fine Swan. I trust you on this one. But I'm warning you. I don't want you to give them more money. We need a solution", he said passing his hand through his hair once again. He seemed to do that a lot when he got frustrated or at least it appeared to me that way.

I got away from his hold and refused to keep arguing with him over this so I stayed silent as he kept waiting for me. He just didn't know. I couldn't be hopeful that he could help me. He had said it himself. We didn't know each other. I was so confused and I didn't want to be hopeful on top of that. I was in trouble.

"You help me. Let me help you." He repeated once more.

"I have family to take care of as well", I said trying to get him to understand. I needed him to stop intruding.

"Charlie Swan. Your dad." He said nodding slightly. "I can protect him"

Could he help me? I thought for a moment.

What are you doing Bella? I thought to myself. But there was more than just Charlie.

"If I accept, would you take care of Emmet and Jake too?"

I knew he wouldn't like that and judging from the look he was giving me that was correct.

Once again we were looking at each other. If he wanted to help, if he could help, he had to help everybody. Not just me.

"Why would I take care of your boyfriends?" he said angry.

Fine.

"Well then you can't help me. I care about them and they are involved since I'm living with them."

He took another step towards me.

"What are they to you?" he said harshly.

"Why do you care? I said they are important", I said now exasperated with him cause he was giving me attitude again. "But if you care so much. They think we are dating."

Those last words came out from me at a lower voice, so many lies. Oh God.

"They do?" he said changing his tone.

"Yes. I told you", I said now walking to sit on the hood of the car cause I was tired of standing up. "I'm a professional lying machine"

He turned towards me and got closer.

"Its late", he said stating the obvious.

I didn't answer him and just rubbed my eyes with my hands cause yes. I was tired. When I let myself explode…I could still feel everything on the surface…I needed to rest and regain some perspective. I was still in deep trouble.

When I opened my eyes, he was once again in front of me. He looked tired too.

"I can include your two boyfriends if you go to the dinner with me"

I looked at him surprised but I was too tired to yell at him.

"Can't you just be a good person and help us all out?" I wondered out loud.

He shook his head. No.

"I need to think about it", I said slowly trying to thing of a way out.

"That's how much you care about them?" he retorted.

"I'm tired Cullen", I said putting my face in my hands in an effort to avoid looking at him.

I felt him grab both of my hands away from my face.

"Cullen" I said not having the energy suddenly to deal with this anymore.

"Come on. I'll take you back. Think about my offer", he said leading me towards the side of the passenger.

As he opened the door for me, I broke the silence again.

"You know you are not giving me any options right?" I said trying to focus my mind in between all the mess I had going through it.

"I know", he said slowly nodding.

"Asshole" I said automatically.

"Just accept Swan. Payback is still on", he retorted.

I had to smile when he said that.

And out of nowhere. He smiled. Not a full smile but his mouth formed into a slight smile. He was still holding the door for me but I could only look at him. We were close and I felt his hand on the side of my face.

"Are you going to let me help you?"

I looked at him and he looked so sure of himself, even with the storm of emotions, it got to me. I was tired. I had a lot to think about but I also needed help and he was not backing off. I still didn't really believe he could help me but what else did I have to lose?

I nodded. Hopefully I will not regret this decision.

"Thank you", he said a bit less tense. "We will continue this conversation later. Come on. I need to get you back. Its cold and I don't have a jacket for you with me"

We both got into the car.

On our way back, as I fought to stay awake, I felt a bit better. Something I hadn't felt in weeks. I hoped that was a good sign but I knew that Cullen meant trouble. Inside me, I knew I was going to pay a prize for this. I knew that more trouble was coming my way and that's why feeling a bit better took me by surprise.


End file.
